


Seja Você (Mesmo Que Seja Bizarro)

by berriesongs, Jojoestar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drag Queens, Drama, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Time Skips, colegial
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesongs/pseuds/berriesongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojoestar/pseuds/Jojoestar
Summary: Baekhyun e Chanyeol são os alunos mais inteligentes da escola, e acima de tudo, rivais, por pura implicância do primeiro. Porém, a situação começa a mudar quando Baekhyun vislumbra a cena de ninguém além de Chanyeol, o aluno exemplar e protagonista da peça de teatro do colégio, vestido com as roupas da principal personagem feminina. A convivência inevitável para manter o segredo do Park faz com que o Byun enxergue quem o rival realmente é, e torna impossível não incentivá-lo a ser ele mesmo, ainda que seja bizarro aos olhos da sociedade.Uma década depois, um encontro inesperado com Jolene Spell traz a melhor descoberta que Baekhyun poderia fazer.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oláaa! Estou um tanto nervosa mesmo que meu debut tenha sido no exolipse, já que é muito diferente sem ser anônimo, haha. Quero agradecer ao Berrie Songs pela oportunidade e ideia incrível desse projeto, à Vitória (@/VickSs27 no twitter), pela betagem impecável, opiniões e toda a ajuda, à @/girixoy pela capa lindíssima e chique com gif no spirit, e por fim, à Laura e à Isabela por aguentarem os surtos todos, pq haja paciência.  
> Essa fanfic se tornou algo que eu não esperava, era pra ter no máximo 15k, mas virou esse pequeno monstrinho e surpreende 0 pessoas. Há anos tinha o sonho de escrever um Chanyeol drag queen, e acho que coube bastante bem nesse plot.  
> Sugiro escutar Máscara da Pitty pro efeito ser maior, e dar pra pescar as referências da letra no meio da fic.  
> Enfim, boa leitura pra quem resolver encarar!

**_Outubro de 2007_**

— Viram o absurdo?! — O garoto socou a mesa a qual os amigos se sentavam após entrar como um furacão pela sala, repelindo todos que estivessem em sua frente com uma careta profundamente insatisfeita.

— Vi! A lanchonete na frente da estação fechou pra reformas… Quase chorei. O que será de mim sem aquele sanduíche de rosbife? — lamentou Seulgi dramaticamente, recebendo um bufar do recém-chegado.

— Acho que ele tá falando dos resultados do bimestre que divulgaram hoje — disse Kyungsoo antes que o outro pudesse se pronunciar, sem tirar os olhos do joguinho da cobrinha no celular, as teclas duras que apertava com força fazendo barulho.

— É, porra! Ei, não vão nem ouvir meus lamentos? — Puxou uma cadeira para se sentar de frente para os amigos, ainda aborrecido. — Finjam que se importam pelo menos...

— Baekhyun, era óbvio que você ia ficar em segundo, como sempre. Ninguém consegue superar o bonitinho lá. Se aceitar fica mais fácil — respondeu Kyungsoo, levantando brevemente o olhar com as sobrancelhas franzidas, provavelmente por ter feito a cobrinha se embolar.

— Baek, não quero te desanimar, mas o Soo tem razão. O _principezinho_ é… imbatível. Desde o primeiro ano você tenta superar ele e nunca deu certo. Talvez se largasse um pouco o videogame teria maiores chances de ter seu nome em primeiro. — Seulgi olhou-o como se perguntasse “o que posso fazer?”. Kyungsoo soltou um ruído de concordância, de novo com a atenção no jogo. Baekhyun bufou novamente.

— Não precisa me atacar com verdades — reclamou, mas abrindo um leve sorrisinho, que em segundos foi substituído quando olhou para a porta e viu ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Park Chanyeol entrando rodeado de puxa-sacos. Revirou os olhos.

— Oh, o príncipe chegou — exclamou a garota. — O topete dele está lindo hoje, você precisa admitir.

— Topete estúpido… Tá a mesma coisa de sempre, parece que passa gordura de porco na cabeça.

— Nossa, garotos são _tão_ infantis quando querem implicar… Tá bem, Baek. — Foi a vez dela de revirar os olhos e voltar a concentração para os SMSs que chegavam adoidados.

Sem ter a atenção de nenhum dos amigos mais, Baekhyun voltou-se para o presidente do conselho estudantil sendo adulado pelos panacas de sempre. Os olhares se encontraram, mas logo foram desviados, como acontecia com alguma frequência estranha de admitir.

Quando o Park foi deixado em paz e sentou-se em sua cadeira, Baekhyun — armado apenas com sua cara de pau — foi até onde seu rival estava. Era interessante olhá-lo de cima e a sensação de superioridade era boa. Pena que foi só nesse breve momento em que conseguiu sentir isso.

— Bom dia, Byun. Posso ajudar? — Chanyeol perguntou com o típico sorriso polido e _falso_. Mas ninguém parecia reconhecer esse último fato como Baekhyun o fazia.

— Vim te parabenizar por ter ficado novamente em primeiro nas provas. Apesar de que deve ser comum pra você como comer caviar… — implicou. De longe os amigos o olhavam morrendo de vergonha alheia.

Chanyeol suspirou quase imperceptivelmente. Toda vez, por motivos desconhecidos, o Byun implicava consigo, e por mais que pensasse em diversas razões para que ele o fizesse, nenhuma era satisfatória.

— Obrigado, Byun. — Resolveu ignorar a parte do caviar. Não queria ficar irritado, como já ocorrera. O que pensariam de si? — Sua colocação foi muito boa também, parabéns.

— Isso foi sarcasmo? — Baekhyun riu. — Aposto que nem mesmo olha os resultados, mas eu fiquei em segundo… Como nos últimos dois anos! Mas um dia vou te ultrapassar.

— Byun… Quer mesmo fazer uma cena aqui? A aula já vai começar. Se não sabe, hoje iniciam os conteúdos do próximo teste geral bimestral. — Suspirou novamente, esperando soar o menos indelicado possível, mas aquele garoto conseguia mexer com sua compostura de tão pentelho que era. — Por que não se dedica a eles ao invés de tentar chamar atenção desse modo? Os vestibulares estão batendo na porta, quase…

Essa simples resposta, tão passiva-agressiva aos ouvidos de Baekhyun, foi suficiente para deixá-lo vermelho como um tomate.

— Gosta de pagar de preocupado com todos, né? — Inclinou-se por cima da mesa a qual o maior se sentava, encarando os grandes olhos amendoados. — Mas eu sei que tem algo por baixo dessa sua máscara de perfeitinho, Park. Uma dia ela vai cair… e todos vão ver — falou baixo, de modo que somente Chanyeol pudesse ouvir.

O maior se manteve impassível, e Baekhyun afastou-se após alguns segundos o encarando. Quando o fez, percebeu pela cara dos colegas de classe que estes achavam que cairia na porrada com o presidente. Poderia ser o caso, mas não era adepto à violência, e Chanyeol parecia ser muito menos.

Em pouco tempo o professor chegou e assim mais um dia entediante se iniciou, mas os pensamentos sobre Park Chanyeol não deixavam sua mente e vez ou outra o mirava do outro lado da sala.

Já não aguentava mais ficar sempre em segundo. Antes, não era uma questão importante. Só conhecia por nome o cara que ficava em primeiro em todas as provas bimestrais, quando os resultados eram divulgados publicamente para todos os estudantes verem, compararem-se e sentirem-se insuficientes. 

Mas isso mudou quando chegou o último ano letivo, pois Byun Baekhyun acabou sendo colocado na mesma sala que Park Chanyeol, atual presidente do conselho estudantil. Ele era o orgulho da escola, de quem todo professor puxava o saco e que provavelmente se graduaria em algo que proporcionasse status social e uma vida materialmente confortável, sendo que esta já era realidade, pelo que sabia das fofocas. Típico.

Nos primeiros meses como colegas de classe, achava Chanyeol apenas um cara perfeito, tão perfeito que acabava sendo entediante. Não que o observasse tanto assim, claro que não, mas o presidente era visivelmente bonito, simpático, educado e organizado, o que costuma chamar alguma atenção já que eram tantas características valorizadas, tudo numa única pessoa. Mas ele, em especial, parecia um robô às vezes e isso incomodava deveras Baekhyun, pois era uma pessoa muito espontânea. Não sabia se era visível para os outros, mas para si era como se o colega de classe vestisse uma espécie de _máscara_.

Gostava de imaginar se ele era boca-suja e preguiçoso por trás dela. Se procrastinava muito, como pessoas comuns. Se gostava de ir à baladas e ingerir bebidas alcoólicas inconsequentemente, como todos os garotos de dezessete anos. Se gostava de videogames e queria faltar à aula para fechar uma fase complicada ou ir até a lan house. Se beijava pessoas, e de que tipo. Mas até mesmo essas coisas simples eram complicadas de se supor, tão composto ele era. Como um aristocrata.

No entanto, a opinião de Baekhyun mudou quando viu pela primeira vez Park Chanyeol atuando. Era o ensaio da peça que apresentariam no festival cultural, uma peça autoral escrita pelo professor de teatro. Havia faltado no dia dos testes por ficar jogando _Call of Duty_ no Playstation 2 até às 4 da manhã, e assim também perdera a chance de tentar um papel mais importante que o de quase figurante. De qualquer modo, não passaria. Era um péssimo ator e começava a rir durante a atuação.

Soube por Kyungsoo e Seulgi do papel que tinha ficado para si, mas não conseguiu se importar. A maioria dos alunos preferia não ocupar a linha de frente nas atividades que diziam respeito ao festival cultural que ocorreria durante todo o mês de novembro.

Mas Park Chanyeol parecia pensar diferente. Ele havia conseguido o papel principal e foi a primeira vez em que Baekhyun o vira vestindo algo mais significativo do que o sorriso polido de sempre. Tudo poderia passar como apenas uma ótima atuação, o que já seria surpreendente, ou nem tanto, considerando que ele excedia expectativas em aparentemente todos os aspectos. No entanto, havia algo nele enquanto estava no palco, algo genuíno, que fazia os olhos do próprio brilharem. Era como se finalmente pudesse ser mais como ele mesmo, vestindo uma máscara mais confortável que a do dia a dia, quando atuava como o garoto exemplar.

Baekhyun achava que essa nova máscara servia muito melhor no rosto bonito do Park.

Todavia, ainda se sentia instigado a descobrir quem era o verdadeiro garoto, e mesmo que fosse uma fixação pouco saudável e que não tinha coragem de compartilhar com ninguém, usaria de qualquer oportunidade para alcançar seu objetivo e assim talvez se satisfazer desmascarando Park Chanyeol.

. . .

Os ensaios aconteciam depois do horário de aula e costumavam durar cerca de uma hora e meia. Baekhyun, assim como a maioria dos estudantes, achava aquilo um saco. Poderia ter ficado na equipe de produção da peça, mas como faltara no dia da seleção, sobrara-lhe um papel de quase figurante. Seus amigos apenas deram tapinhas de pêsames em seu ombro, desejando-lhe boa sorte, livres de qualquer papel e portanto dos ensaios.

O que lhe restava, desse modo, era ficar quieto até que fosse chamado para desempenhar o papel mínimo que teria na primeira metade da peça, como capanga do bruxo terrível que era o vilão. Mas enquanto sua vez não chegava, o que roubava toda sua atenção era Park Chanyeol, todos os dias. Era difícil colocar em palavras o que sentia quando via-o encarnando o príncipe da peça e declamando seu amor à garota que fazia a plebeia por quem ele se apaixonava.

Pensando bem, todas as garotas deviam se sentir plebeias perto do Park, que apesar de tão solícito, parecia ao mesmo tempo tão inalcançável. O papel combinava.

A história da peça era bastante clichê e já havia visto jogos com enredos mais inovadores e instigantes. O príncipe Mikhail (perguntava-se o porquê do nome ser em russo, e achou o professor um tanto idiota) era bondoso e educado, mas impiedoso com os inimigos, possuía uma maldição que o fazia se transformar em lobisomem nas noites de Lua cheia. Certa vez, acabara escapando do quarto onde a família o trancafiava, matando alguns dos guardas. Fugiu para a floresta próxima e lá se encontrou com uma plebeia, Adel, e pela primeira vez em sua forma de lobisomem conseguiu recuperar um pouco da consciência. Ele ficou manso perto de Adel e ambos descobriram uma espécie de conexão cósmica (Baekhyun achou essa parte de muito mau gosto também).

Eles passaram a se encontrar em todas as noites de Lua cheia, pois era como se a conexão sempre levasse o príncipe até Adel. Nos momentos separados, sentiam muita falta um do outro, mas tudo era compensado quando finalmente podiam se ver.

Tudo parecia bem, até que na quinta Lua cheia em que se encontrariam, Mikhail não achou Adel em lugar algum. Assim, ele finalmente tomou coragem para ir atrás dela em sua forma humana, temendo nunca mais poder vê-la, e descobriu que ela foi capturada por um bruxo mau. Mais tarde, ele percebeu que esse bruxo é o mesmo que o amaldiçoou, e vai fazer de tudo para libertar sua amada e descobrir como se livrar da maldição. O resto não importa muito.

A coisa é que Baekhyun seria morto por Chanyeol numa cena, estando possuído por algum encantamento do bruxo mau que o fazia agir de acordo com as ordens deste. Isso significava que atuariam juntos, numa breve luta com espadas de madeira, e Baekhyun ficava puto de ser obrigado a perder para o bonitão, como se na vida real já não fosse algo constante. Portanto, acabava por causar alguns problemas, dos quais sentiria muita vergonha no futuro. E como sentiria.

Ao chegar a hora em que atuariam juntos, Baekhyun foi para o centro da sala com uma careta bastante contrariada, enquanto Chanyeol estampava na face a mesma expressão tranquila do cara que sempre tinha tudo sob controle. _Ah_ , como Baekhyun gostava quando conseguia tirar aquele semblante do rival.

— Como sempre, pronto pra me esmagar, não é, Park? — perguntou debochadamente o mais velho, empunhando uma das espadas de madeira. O professor e os outros colegas estavam discutindo algo e não prestavam atenção à interação.

— É o roteiro, Byun. Apenas isso. Não leve para o lado pessoal… — disse Chanyeol, soando apaziguador.

— Aposto que você quem sugeriu me colocar nesse papel medíocre já que é o queridinho do professor. Se sugerisse colocar uma cena de sexo na peça ele aceitaria, aposto. — Os garotos se rodeavam como dois tigres prontos para brigar, mas nesse caso, só um estava disposto a atacar.

— Você tem uma imaginação muito fértil, Byun. Eu jamais iria sugerir isso… É uma peça de classificação livre — explicou como se falasse com uma criança, e Baekhyun ficou vermelho de raiva.

— Tá, foda-se. Tô querendo dizer que todo professor lambe seu rabo. Deve ter algum motivo pra isso além das suas notas… — sugeriu com um sorriso malicioso, e quis gargalhar quando Chanyeol levantou uma sobrancelha, mostrando o primeiro sinal de verdadeiro aborrecimento.

— Sei que me odeia por algum motivo que desconheço, mas não precisa fazer esse tipo de insinuação. Você é muito desrespeitoso. — O presidente do conselho estudantil o repreendeu.

— Tô vendo que alguém ficou putinho. — Riu com gosto. — Deixa que eu guardo seu segredinho, Park. — Piscou debochado, e viu o cenho do rival se franzir.

— Não tem segredinho nenhum. Suas piadas são de muito mau gosto, como ainda tem amigos? — Finalmente parou de andar em círculos, e Baekhyun também.

— Sou divertido e fofíssimo. — Fez um biquinho inocente para o qual o Park revirou discretamente os olhos. — Mas e você, por que não tem amigos? — Levantou a espada que antes estava abaixada.

— É claro que tenho. Não sei por que ainda estou te escutando, tudo que você fala é sem base alguma de verdade. — Chanyeol suspirou, tentando se acalmar da breve exaltação que aquele garoto lhe causava. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estavam sendo o centro das atenções, mas não pelo motivo certo.

— Ótima química a de vocês garotos! Não precisavam se aquecer tão intensamente, mas já gostei da energia que colocaram! — O professor baixinho e idoso aplaudiu-os brevemente. — Continuem assim, mas agora vamos para a cena de verdade. Lembram-se das falas?

— É claro, senhor Kim — respondeu Chanyeol prontamente. Como ator principal e auxiliar indispensável do professor, sabia quase todas as falas de cor, mesmo dos outros personagens.

Baekhyun apenas acenou positivo. Seu personagem tinha cerca de 7 falas bem curtas, como: “morra!”, “é seu fim, príncipe!”, “diga olá à sua mãe quando for para o inferno!”, e alguns grunhidos. Bem tosco, em sua opinião.

Assim, finalmente iniciaram aquela cena, faltando 40 minutos para o ensaio acabar. Na hora da luta de espadas, o menor acabou sendo um pouco entusiástico demais, batendo com a espada direto no braço do rival, que franziu o cenho em resposta. O velho professor logo os separou.

— Byun, sei que gostaria de me matar, mas aqui tem muitas testemunhas, não acha? Que tal pegar leve? — O Park repreendeu novamente o menor, passando a mão sobre o local onde havia sido atingido pela espada falsa.

— Foi sem querer, cara. Não sabia que era molenga assim. — Riu quando Chanyeol bufou, as orelhas deste ficando levemente rosadas.

— Garotos, garotos, parem com isso. Foco no ensaio! Temos pouco tempo até o dia D — pediu o professor.

Depois disso, Baekhyun pegou mais leve, de fato, e o ensaio correu bem. Repetiram a cena cerca de 7 vezes, sob elogios da turma e do professor.

Baekhyun odiou ter dado tanta atenção à visão de Park Chanyeol afrouxando a gravata e umedecendo os lábios rechonchudos e secos com a língua rosada após se afastarem e ele ser rodeado pelos tais _amigos_ , que duvidava realmente que fossem.

Ficar perto daquele garoto fazia coisas estranhas com sua cabeça.

. . .

A uma quadra da escola, exausto após um dia cheio de aulas e ensaios para uma peça chata, Baekhyun tomou um susto ao se dar conta de que não lembrava de ter guardado seu Nintendo DS na mochila.

Entrou numa livraria e, sob olhares julgadores, revirou a mochila atrás de seu precioso console portátil, novíssimo, ganhado há apenas um mês depois de quase um ano chorando pelo DS Lite. Ficou tão louco pelo aparelho que, só podendo escolher um, preferiu-o ao PS3, que era a atual febre no mundo dos games. Passava a maior parte do tempo fora de casa, então achava mais conveniente ter um bom portátil que podia simplesmente tirar da mochila para enfrentar o tédio ou ignorar as responsabilidades. No entanto, o risco de perdê-lo era maior, como podia perceber naquele momento.

Constatou que o console de fato não estava lá, e depois de um pequeno surto, lembrou-se de ter jogado com ele pela última vez na sala de ensaios enquanto esperava a chatice acabar para poder ir para casa.

Assim, pôs-se a correr de volta até a escola, que já deveria estar vazia àquela hora. Subiu as escadas que levavam até o terceiro andar quase como uma lagarta, parando para descansar um pouco. Seu condicionamento físico era vergonhoso para um garoto de 17 anos de idade, mas o que podia fazer quando jogar videogame comendo batatinhas gordurosas era melhor que tentar ficar sarado?

O andar, assim como a maior parte da escola, estava deserto, e as salas, vazias. No entanto, quando se aproximou da sala de ensaios, que ficava ao fim do corredor, notou que as luzes estavam acesas. Deu de ombros, pensando ser o professor Kim, mas ouviu uma voz que soava grave demais para ser a dele. Soava familiar, como a de… Park Chanyeol.

Instigado, aproximou-se sorrateiramente da porta e girou o trinco. O que viu acabou se tornando a cena mais peculiar que presenciara em sua breve vida até então. O acontecimento que não fazia ideia do impacto que causaria em sua existência, nem na do mais novo.

No centro da sala, de costas para si, a pessoa que era inconfundivelmente Park Chanyeol atuava para as paredes. Mas o que de fato surpreenderia qualquer recém-chegado era o modo como ele estava caracterizado.

A figura alta utilizava peruca e um vestido medieval que ficava claramente apertado no corpo, assim como sapatos de salto médio, e Baekhyun notou que fora os calçados, eram as roupas de Adel, a plebeia.

Foi incapaz de proferir qualquer som, chocado demais para tal, até que Chanyeol se virou, compenetrado na atuação, e momentos depois o notou espiando pela porta entreaberta. Cobriu a boca em horror, abafando um ruído de surpresa que se recusou a deixar escapar.

Antes que outra inevitável discussão se iniciasse, Baekhyun se deu conta de que o mais alto usava maquiagem, uma bem mais pesada que a da personagem que interpretava no momento. Ele ficava… diferente. Sentiu algo estranho nas bochechas.

Nenhum deles falou coisa alguma por longos segundos, encarando-se, até que Chanyeol ficou farto de ser mirado da cabeça aos pés pelo outro como se fosse uma aberração. Aberração esta que sabia ser, em seu íntimo.

Virou-se de costas, arrancando os cílios postiços caros que havia comprado com a mesada, nervoso demais para falar algo sem que a voz saísse desafinada, carregada de choro e desespero.

Baekhyun, ainda bastante atordoado, mas percebendo que deveria dizer algo, começou da pior forma, e amaldiçoou-se segundos depois.

— Então… você curte se vestir de mulher? Eu sabia que tinha algo muito estranho sobre você. — Deu alguns passos para dentro da sala e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Sentiu uma inquietação desagradável quando Chanyeol avançou sobre si com raiva e angústia estampadas no rosto vermelho. A maquiagem estava borrada ao redor dos olhos úmidos, e as mãos tremiam visivelmente.

— Você… Não vai dizer isso a ninguém. Me escutou, Byun? A ninguém. — Agarrou a gola já frouxa do menor. A voz saiu tremida, menos grave por causa do choro que prendia. — Nem que eu tenha que te enterrar vivo e sumir com todas as provas.

— Agora vai me ameaçar? — Baekhyun segurou na mão que prendia sua gola e soltou-se com um empurrão no outro. Olhava-o presunçoso. — Quem tá na posição de exigir algo sou eu. Poderia facilmente espalhar seu segredinho e destruir sua vida pra sempre.

O rosto do mais alto contorceu-se ainda mais, sentindo-se sem saída. Suspirou fundo, tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar. Precisava se livrar daquela situação.

— O que… O que quer que eu faça? — Abaixou a cabeça, evitando os olhos arrogantes do mais velho.

— Sabe, é muito satisfatório te ver assim, sem aquele ar de superioridade. Gostei. E você… até que não fica tão ruim vestido desse jeito aí. Até de salto sabe andar... ninguém pode negar que é multitalentoso. — Riu do próprio comentário, observando quando o outro levantou o olhar, irritado novamente.

— Guarde seus comentários estúpidos para si mesmo. Diga logo o que preciso fazer para que não destrua minha vida.

— Veremos… — Colocou a mão sob o queixo, numa pose pensativa. — Você é rico, né? Soube que seus pais são médicos fodões.

— É… Tenho uma vida confortável.

— Ué? Mas usar salto não parece tão confortável… — Gargalhou.

Chanyeol apenas revirou os olhos, esperando a resposta sem dizer mais nada. Temia que ele pedisse algo errado e ruim.

— Ok, ok, você não gostou da minha piada. Só queria descontrair… — Percebeu que Chanyeol não falaria mais nada, e não foi muito difícil decidir-se. — Quero que compre comida pra mim, sempre que eu pedir.

O mais alto levantou a sobrancelha, descrente.

— Está falando sério?

— Claro que estou. Minha mesada não cobre o custo de todas as comidinhas gostosas que tenho vontade. Ter um burguês pra pagar isso pra mim é… um sonho. — Sorriu pensativo.

— Você é bem estranho, Byun. — O alív’io que sentia por Baekhyun pedir um suborno tão simples fez com que seu corpo esfriasse da raiva que sentira mais cedo.

— Tem certeza? Quem se veste de mulher aqui é você. — Baekhyun debochou.

— Tanto faz… Pode me deixar a sós agora? — Deu as costas novamente ao mais velho, sentando-se em frente ao espelho que havia num canto da sala e pegando o removedor de maquiagem. — Aliás, o que veio fazer aqui a essa hora? Todos fogem dessa sala assim que o ensaio acaba.

— Ah, mas eu fugi. Só que esqueci meu Nintendo DS aqui. Viu ele, por falar nisso? Acho que deixei na janela, e corri até aqui com o cu na mão!

— Então… essa coisa só aconteceu, _você me ver_ , porque tem uma cabeça de vento? — perguntou descrente, olhando Baekhyun pelo espelho enquanto removia os resquícios de maquiagem.

— É… Tipo isso. — Sorriu, prestando atenção às ações do mais alto. Naquele momento ele parecia muito mais delicado que o Park similar a um príncipe do dia a dia. — Ei, você… quer ser mulher? — Tentou soar o mais delicado que conseguia.

Chanyeol olhou-o por longos segundos enquanto aplicava protetor solar na pele.

— Não… Mas não quero falar disso com você. Já sabe sobre mim o suficiente para uma vida.

— Você é chatão, hein? Mas tudo isso só provou minha teoria da máscara.

— Aquilo que você não cansa de me falar toda vez que vem implicar?

— É. Você, nesse momento, tá falando comigo como nunca vi falar com outra pessoa. Mais… aberto. Não tá sorrindo como se o mundo fosse seu. Sempre achei forçado demais um moleque de 17 anos agir como se entendesse sobre tudo.

— É o que as pessoas esperam de mim. Apenas… sigo o fluxo. É mais fácil assim, e também não é como se eu tivesse outra escolha.

— Sei lá… Ninguém merece ser só mais um bonitinho. Credo. — Sorriu de canto. — Você é melhorzinho assim.

— Acho que chega de conversa. — Chanyeol cortou o assunto do outro, levantando-se da cadeira. — Não estava procurando seu videogame? Pegue ele e me dê licença, preciso trocar de roupa.

— Ah, na verdade, falta seu telefone. Me passa, assim te aviso quando quiser comer algo. Não vai esquecer do nosso combinado, hein? — Piscou, animado com a perspectiva de ter comida de graça todo dia.

Trocaram os números de telefone, com Chanyeol relutante. O mais velho, no entanto, não achou o DS em lugar algum da sala mesmo com a ajuda do rival.

Chanyeol sugeriu que procurasse novamente na própria bolsa, e foi o que fez. Soltou um grito de surpresa quando achou-o enfiado em uma pasta, com certeza por ter jogado o aparelho de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila.

— Haha! Então era só eu ter procurado direito… Quem diria. — Com um sorriso amarelo, mirou a cara do Park, que estava totalmente puto.

— Eu… prefiro nem comentar nada, passei raiva suficiente para os próximos 10 anos. Só vai embora daqui, Byun. Por favor.

— Ah… Tá bom. — Por incrível que pareça, acabou ficando um pouco sem graça por ser tão cabeça de vento. Sentia-se um pouco, claro que só um pouco, mal por ter feito Chanyeol chorar e ter um ataque de nervos. — Vou indo. Até amanhã…

— Vai logo, Byun.

— Certo… tchauzinho.

Abriu a porta e saiu, tendo uma última visão de Chanyeol ainda com o vestido e o salto. O coração palpitava, fazendo-o cogitar sofrer de insuficiência cardíaca.

Como o desgraçado podia ser tão bonito?

. . .

— Que sorriso horrendo é esse na sua cara logo de manhã? — perguntou Kyungsoo, com uma expressão de repulsa assim que avistou o amigo no corredor da sala.

Era certamente nova a cena de Baekhyun escorado despreocupadamente na parede, todo sorrisos, enquanto conversava com uma Seulgi descabelada e sonolenta. Normalmente, os dois estariam como zumbis, aproveitando os minutos mínimos de atraso dos professores para cochilarem sobre as mesas da sala de aula.

— Ah, caro Kyungsoo… Se eu te contasse, você não ia acreditar — falou como se guardasse o segredo do universo.

— Ele não quis falar nem pra _mim_ , acredita? — reclamou Seulgi indignada. — Mas aposto que aquela garota da sala C que o Baek tenta paquerar passou o número pra ele. Só pode ser…

— Coitadinha, vai se arrepender amargamente. — Kyungsoo lamentou sem muita emoção, e não viu alteração no sorriso do garoto. Raro. — Acho que não foi só isso, senão ele estaria quase cagando na calça de nervoso. Baekhyun não sabe flertar. Lembra daquela vez que…

— Não! Ninguém sabe do que você tá falando, quieto! — Baekhyun pulou sobre o amigo, cobrindo a boca dele. — Não tem nada a ver com isso, parem de especular sobre minha vida amorosa. Ai! Para de me morder, porra!

— Mas ela nem existe… — Seulgi riu, seguida de Kyungsoo.

Os dois, até que a aula começasse, continuaram a fazer graça com a cara de Baekhyun, que não ficava realmente bravo. Mas só porque _aquilo_ havia acontecido, caso contrário estaria bem puto.

Durante a aula, incomodou-o que Chanyeol não o mirasse sequer uma vez. Sabia que não havia sentido em se perturbar com isso, pois só pela forma que o maior agiu, considerava que era sem chances que começassem a interagir na frente dos outros, principalmente quando tudo que saía de sua boca era um monte de bobagens para provocar o mais novo. O certo era agir como se a cena do dia anterior nunca tivesse acontecido.

Mas para Baekhyun era quase impossível se comportar desse modo. Finalmente estava numa posição que ninguém conhecido de Chanyeol provavelmente jamais cogitara poder estar. Era satisfatório sentir que estava um passo à frente do garoto perfeito e aproveitaria ao máximo enquanto a situação durasse. Além do mais, ganharia lanchinhos extras. Não era um ótimo negócio?

Só esperava que ninguém notasse que passava a maior parte do tempo encarando o presidente do conselho estudantil. Não que se importasse com sua reputação, mas não era… homossexual. _Não_. E queria se manter longe de boatos, ter um fim de vida escolar tranquilo.

Era o que tentava internalizar.

Pouco antes do intervalo, foi ao banheiro e enviou um SMS a Chanyeol o mais rápido que conseguiu. Não tinha muita prática em usar aquelas teclas minúsculas e apertá-las várias vezes para obter a letra que gostaria. Não era popular como Seulgi, que ficava o dia inteiro grudada no celular enviando mensagens às suas dezenas de amizades virtuais.

_“suco de maçã e sanduíche de atum. clube de jardinagem. atrás”_

Não retornou à sala, indo direto para o clube de jardinagem. Era tão bom andar naqueles corredores vazios, tão calmo. Era relaxante ficar atrás do jardim tão bem cuidado pelo clube de jardinagem, e com certa frequência dava perdido nos amigos para se esconder ali e jogar seu DS em paz, ou para dormir um pouquinho sem adolescentes chatos por perto (embora ele mesmo fosse um).

A mensagem do mais alto demorou um pouco a chegar. Supôs que era por Chanyeol ser certinho e por isso não mexia no aparelho durante as aulas. Mas a resposta não era a que esperava. Caramba, como ele conseguia escrever tanto num aparelho tão pequeno? O Park tinha mãos grandes. Não que reparasse tanto, Seulgi quem havia constatado o fato...

_“Duvido um pouco da sua inteligência às vezes. É impossível conseguir o que você quer a essa hora, deveria ter avisado ontem para que eu pudesse comprar de manhã._

_Mas imagino que não tenha trazido comida alguma de casa, portanto a única coisa que posso fazer é comprar salgadinhos da máquina, assim como sucos. Diga o sabor que quer.”_

Respondeu o mais rápido que conseguiu, e esperava que o outro entendesse.

_“2 camarão, 1 coca”_

A resposta foi quase tão breve quanto:

_“Chegarei em 10 minutos”_

Esperou deitado, absorvendo alguma vitamina D. Só não conseguia dormir por causa do estômago que roncava adoidado, mas foi capaz de relaxar um pouco.

Notou que o outro chegou quando parou de sentir o sol arder na pele.

— Aqui está seu pedido, majestade. — O Park falou sarcástico, estendendo uma sacola.

— Não fala assim que eu me acostumo e vou ter que te tornar meu escravo de verdade. — Sentou-se na grama para fuçar a sacola. Tirou um salgadinho de camarão e se pôs a comê-lo.

Chanyeol apenas revirou os olhos.

— Você realmente é descuidado. Não trouxe dinheiro para comprar algo caso eu não conseguisse atender aos seus desejos?

— Claro que não, você virou o responsável por matar minha fome! Nunca mais vou gastar uma moeda com comida. — Sorriu animado, logo tomando um longo gole da lata de refrigerante que abrira.

— Então iria passar fome? — Fechou os olhos ao ouvir o longo arroto do outro, desgostoso. — Quanta falta de educação…

— Na verdade eu ia ser parasita na comida dos meus amigos. Sempre dou um jeito, sou versátil, Park.

— Bom pra você. — Houve um breve silêncio, com Chanyeol de pé olhando o outro com a boca cheia. — Bem, vou indo. Na próxima, mande uma mensagem cedo se quer mesmo que eu cumpra com esse… acordo.

— Mas você já comeu? — Antes que o maior pudesse se virar para ir embora, apontou para a bolsa de marmita que Chanyeol segurava e que havia demorado para reparar.

— Ainda não… Farei isso lá dentro. Por que a pergunta?

— O intervalo já vai acabar, não é mais fácil comer aqui de uma vez?

— Não… não é uma boa ideia sermos vistos juntos. Qualquer pessoa mais curiosa pode vir aqui atrás e ver.

— Credo, Park, não estamos tendo um caso nem nada. Que medo é esse? É só falar que sei lá… estou pedindo dicas de matemática pra você.

— Byun, jamais acreditariam nisso. Fica óbvio que… tem algo errado.

— Cara, tô tentando ser legal. Senta aqui logo e come. — Apontou para a grama ao seu lado, as sobrancelhas franzidas tentando parecer intimidador. — Não quero sentir culpa se… se desmaiar no ensaio mais tarde porque não comeu direito. — Deu um gole na lata de refrigerante para poder desviar o olhar do outro.

— Ahn...Está certo. — Chanyeol deu-se por vencido, sem deixar de achar aquilo estranho por parte do mais velho.

Sentou-se ao lado do Byun, um pouco afastado, e abriu sua marmita.

— Ei, que cheiro bom. — Baekhyun aproximou-se do maior para observar o que ele comia que cheirava tão bem. — Posso experimentar? Tá com uma cara ótima.

Chanyeol sofreu um pequeno sobressalto com a proximidade repentina. Demorou um pouco a responder, e só conseguiu assentir. Tudo aquilo era bastante estranho de estar acontecendo com o cara que implicava consigo gratuitamente por cada coisa que fazia.

— Tudo bem… — Estendeu o pote para o outro. — São só as sobras do jantar de ontem…

Baekhyun prontamente enfiou o generoso _kimbap_ na boca, contorcendo-se em prazer ao sentir o sabor.

— Caralho! É muito bom… e esse porco aqui também tá sensacional… Quem fez? — disse após experimentar um pouco de tudo que havia naquela marmita.

— Eu… Eu que fiz. No jantar… — Tentou não mostrar-se feliz demais com o comentário do outro, mas era difícil. Amava receber elogios pela comida que fazia.

— Até isso você sabe fazer então? — Viu Chanyeol dar de ombros, sem olhar seu rosto. — Porra, cara… Você não tem defeitos? Isso é uma puta sacanagem.

— Claro que tenho, você viu em primeira mão.

— Você vê como defeito? Sei lá… É estranho, mas não acho que é um defeito. As pessoas só não estão acostumadas a ver um cara bonitinho vestido de mulher.

— Cala a boca! — Tapou a boca do menor com urgência, olhando para os lados. — Jamais fale isso em voz alta. Me ouviu? _Jamais_.

Baekhyun assentiu, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Lambeu a mão do outro.

— Que nojo! Argh! Por que fez isso?! — Limpou desesperadamente as mãos na calça. — Você realmente não tem modos!

— Você que é fresco pra caralho. E relaxa, não falo mais em voz alta seu segredinho. — Viu a cara brava de Chanyeol e riu com gosto. — Até que você é engraçado.

— Mas eu não fiz nada pra ser engraçado. Você que é idiota. — Tomou a marmita das mãos do menor.

— Assim me magoa. — Fez uma falsa carinha triste, observando o outro voltar a comer rápido. Jogaram conversa fora demais e as aulas logo recomeçariam.

O silêncio os abrigou enquanto terminavam as refeições.

— Agora vou voltar mesmo. Avise o que vai querer amanhã. — Chanyeol colocou-se de pé, esperando a confirmação do menor.

— Beleza. Mas já sei o que vou querer: sua comida. Quero uma marmita dessa aí só pra mim! Sabe, todo mundo em casa cozinha muito mal e temos que viver de comida congelada ou fast food.

— Gostou tanto assim?... — Desviou o olhar, sentindo as bochechas queimando. Não estava acostumado a deixar alguém além de seus pais e avós experimentarem o que cozinhava.

— Gostei, porra. É isso aí que eu quero. O cardápio não me importa muito, porque como até pedra se estiver temperada. Ah, e eu gosto de pimenta.

— Certo… Vou trazer para você — confirmou um pouco sem jeito ainda. — Preciso passar na sala do conselho estudantil ainda.

— Tá bom. Tchau, Park. Tô com expectativas, hein. Melhor não queimar a comida!

Chanyeol acenou brevemente e virou as costas para aquele cara que a cada dia descobria ser mais estranho. E parecia que a estranheza estava o contaminando, pois se sentia assim perto de alguém que apesar de o conhecer tão pouco, sabia da existência de um lado que nem mesmo aceitava em si próprio.

Só queria que aquela agonia da incerteza de poder confiar no outro passasse… e que deixasse de se sentir tão estranho.

. . .

— Pra onde você anda sumindo nos intervalos? Tá namorando escondido? — perguntou Seulgi certo dia, durante a aula de Educação Física, enquanto empurrava as costas de um Baekhyun que só faltava cuspir as cordas vocais de tanto gritar para a amiga pegar leve durante o alongamento.

— Ai, minhas costas! Eu vou quebrar no meio, alguém me salva! — gritava por ajuda como se estivesse prestes a ser assassinado. Baekhyun era constantemente barulhento, então seus gritos não comoviam ninguém, causando no mínimo risadas ou revirares de olhos. Estavam acostumados com o garoto escandaloso e chamativo.

— Que é isso, cara. Tu é molenga demais, só me envergonha. — Seulgi revirou os olhos e aumentou a pressão nas costas largas do amigo, que somente fez mais escândalo.

— Kyungsoo! — Baekhyun chamou o nome do amigo com manha, mas este nem ao menos lhe deu atenção, focado demais em ajudar a menina que estava a fim a completar os exercícios. Apesar de à primeira vista parecer um cara difícil de se aproximar, Kyungsoo não perdia tempo e conseguia agir como um verdadeiro garanhão quando lhe era conveniente. — Traidor… — acusou-o num fio de voz, como se alma estivesse se esvaindo do corpo.

— Ah, chega, você vai estourar meus tímpanos e do resto da classe. — A menina finalmente soltou o mais velho, que se jogou no chão parecendo ter corrido uma maratona de nove horas. Seulgi lhe jogou uma garrafa de água e sentou-se ao lado dele para tomar a sua.

— Você não me respondeu. Por que tá sumindo todo intervalo? Pra onde? Eu não aguento mais ficar sozinha, o Kyungsoo me larga pra paquerar a Kim Soojin, aí tenho que ficar ouvindo a Jihye chorar porque ele deu um fora nela mês passado. É pior que você quando levou um fora da...

— Calada! Quantas vezes preciso pedir pra não tocarem nesse assunto? — Só a menção do início do tema foi capaz de fazê-lo se levantar, quase recuperado.

— Ah, desculpa, é que foi muito engraçado… — Ela segurou um riso para não magoar mais o amigo.

— Garota terrível, terrível, terrível… Não tem amor no seu coração. Quando for a sua vez de levar um fora, eu que vou rir! Ou melhor… vou te consolar como vocês dois não me consolaram e te fazer sentir um lixo. Isso, muito melhor!

— Meu queridinho, eu não levo foras, eu _dou_. Meu segundo nome é “Coração Peludo” — falou orgulhosa.

— Por isso que nunca beijou na boca. Azar o seu — debochou. Inconscientemente, seus olhos passaram a procurar pelo presidente do conselho estudantil. Avistou-o do outro lado do ginásio, bonito como não era justo ao vestir o simples uniforme de Educação Física, de sobrancelhas franzidas e cabelos um pouco bagunçados pelo esforço recente. Conversava com um dos colegas de quem parecia mais próximo, sorrindo levemente o sorriso polido de sempre.

— Vai se foder, cuzão! Beijar é nojento. — Deu um tapa no braço do amigo, reparando que ele estava concentrado demais em outra coisa e provavelmente nem havia escutado o xingamento. — Ei, tá olhando o quê?

— Hm? — Desviou o olhar para a amiga, que o olhava interrogativamente. — Nada, ué. O que você tava falando? Escutei só uma abelhinha zunindo — implicou.

— Seu insuportável. Vai, me ajuda a alongar agora, já se recuperou do encontro com o ceifador.

— Tá, tá.

A cena do Byun distraído não deixou a mente de Seulgi durante o resto da aula, e o amigo também parecia perdido em pensamentos. Ele andava muito estranho, sumindo o intervalo todo, divagando com frequência e muito menos tagarela que o habitual. A única coisa que estava normal era o fato de ser extremamente irritante, mas por isso se sentia agradecida. Era a essência dele, afinal.

As peças começaram a se juntar em sua mente quando pegou o amigo olhando de novo para a mesma direção de antes. E novamente, quem estava lá era Park Chanyeol.

“Será que…?”, pensou a garota, mas negou para si mesma em seguida.

Não… não devia ser…

Ou talvez fosse.

. . .

Era uma prova de fogo fugir das perguntas e suposições de Seulgi, e Baekhyun nunca havia sido de guardar coisas somente para si mesmo. A amiga era esperta, e às vezes realmente pensava se deveria contar tudo a ela e Kyungsoo.

Porém, não queria que outra pessoa além de si mesmo soubesse as coisas que sabia sobre Park Chanyeol. Sentia-se especial por compartilhar um segredo só com ele, por conhecê-lo melhor a cada dia, mesmo que o maior não gostasse muito de falar sobre a própria vida.

Suas motivações para guardar a privacidade do outro eram puramente egoístas, e isso nunca negara para si mesmo.

Depois de descobrir o segredo de Chanyeol, não conseguia deixar de sempre procurá-lo com o olhar. Era como se ele fosse o Polo Norte, enquanto Baekhyun era a bússola. Isso lhe preocupava um pouco, por recear ser descoberto. O que o consolava era que provavelmente, conhecendo a rixa criada pelo próprio Byun, as pessoas achariam simplesmente que estava tramando um plano maligno e idiota para superar Chanyeol de alguma forma.

Nunca havia chegado a esse ponto, sendo suas ameaças sobre prejudicar Chanyeol na verdade bastante vazias. Era apenas… tão legal vê-lo perder a linha aos poucos.

Não haviam mais almoçado juntos, porém Chanyeol, nesses poucos dias, jamais deixara de entregá-lo as marmitas, fazendo todo o trajeto até atrás do clube de jardinagem, como da primeira vez. As refeições estavam sempre muito saborosas e bem feitas, e Baekhyun achava que se tivesse uma esposa, queria que ela fizesse aulas de culinária com Chanyeol. Ou talvez se tornassem amigos e assim poderia saborear sempre as receitas… Mas além dessa ser uma possibilidade utópica, nem ao menos conseguia imaginar uma amizade normal com aquele garoto tão preso dentro de uma concha, um caramujo assustado, perdido no fundo do mar, com medo da correnteza, da vida.

Cinco dias depois da descoberta, saía bocejando da sala dos professores quando esbarrou com o maior no corredor. Chanyeol estava com uma pilha de pastas grossas que quase cobriam a visão dele.

Mas não cobriam o suficiente para que deixasse de notar a figura sempre desleixada de Byun Baekhyun. Quis fingir que não o conhecia, como fazia na frente dos outros, mesmo que fosse tarde e o corredor estivesse vazio. Mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, o mais velho tomou a iniciativa, colocando-se à frente de Chanyeol e bloqueando o caminho.

— Ei. Quer ajuda com essas coisas? Tá com cara de que vai derrubar tudo. — Baekhyun encarou os olhos quase escondidos atrás das pastas.

— Não precisa, mas agradeço. — Tentou continuar seu caminho, mas Baekhyun acompanhou seu movimento para a esquerda. — Vai fazer gracinhas comigo a essa hora? Desculpe, Byun, mas não tenho tempo nem disposição.

— Me dá um pouco dessas coisas logo, caralho — ordenou.

— Já disse que não precisa, eu estou terminando e isso aqui está pesado.

— Por isso mesmo. — O mais velho avançou sobre o outro, pegando algumas das pastas de cima. Encararam-se até que Chanyeol desviasse o olhar, bufando.

— Não precisa se fazer de bom comigo só por causa da comida. — Suspirou, sem muita força para repreendê-lo como sempre fazia.

— Não sabia que ficava aqui até esse horário. São quase oito da noite. — Baekhyun ignorou o outro, puxando assunto. Começou a caminhar à frente, e foi seguido logo depois.

— Ahn… Não fico, normalmente. Mas vai haver a nova eleição daqui a um mês, logo depois do festival, e preciso organizar tudo. — Tomou a frente quando chegaram na bifurcação do corredor, pois o outro não sabia para onde estavam indo.

— Nem consigo imaginar como é ter tanta responsabilidade assim, me dá arrepios.

— Acostuma. Mas e você, o que estava fazendo aqui até agora? Não é típico…

— Oh, parece que sabe muito como me comporto. Anda me observando? — Sorriu torto, olhando para o outro franzir o cenho.

— Não, mas não é difícil de adivinhar. Acabou de falar que não gosta de responsabilidade, e se alguém fica até tarde aqui é por ter alguma.

— Hm, espertinho. O professor Lee só me chamou pra falar sobre umas coisas. — Baekhyun deu de ombros.

— Sobre o quê? Você tem notas ótimas. Não sei como, mas tem.

Baekhyun gargalhou.

— Não é feio julgar as pessoas assim? Achei que você que não gostava disso.

— Ah. É mesmo. — Corou levemente, esperando que o outro não notasse. — Desculpe. Eu estou realmente sendo idiota te julgando sem te conhecer direito… Não é legal devolver na mesma moeda, não é mesmo?

— Isso foi sarcasmo? — questionou-o, com um sorriso divertido. — É complicado te decifrar de vez em quando, confesso. Você é muito bom ator. Não só na vida real.

— Como assim? — Chanyeol olhou-o curioso.

— Ué, é o que eu disse. Você sabe que é um bom ator, consegue encarnar até aquele principezinho lobisomem idiota da peça.

— Ah… obrigado, acho. Apesar de ter acabado de me chamar de falso.

— Mas você é falso pra caralho… ou só fechado demais. — Fez uma expressão pensativa. — Na verdade, você só atua o tempo todo mesmo, e isso te preparou pra adotar qualquer papel. O que não te faz necessariamente falso, acredito.

— Não é tão profundo assim, eu só gosto muito de teatro… — Era a primeira vez que dizia aquilo tão abertamente a alguém. As pessoas que lhe rodeavam não costumavam reparar em nada que Baekhyun apontava sobre si, e acabou não vendo problema em dizer seu maior gosto a ele.

— Tipo… gostar de querer ser ator? — perguntou verdadeiramente curioso.

— É… talvez — disse. — Chegamos, é aqui. — Chanyeol destrancou a porta com certa dificuldade, e entraram na sala escura dos arquivos. — Pode colocar ali em cima. Amanhã venho aqui organizar com a ajuda dos outros membros do conselho estudantil.

— Cacete, você tem chaves de lugares importantes assim Park? Eu realmente não queria ser você. Imagina algo sumir e você ser o culpado. — Fez cara de horror.

— Nada disso vai acontecer, tenho tudo sob controle. Vamos? — O mais alto perguntou depois de largarem as pastas sobre uma mesa grande.

— Aham. Ei, me compra um lanche? Tô morrendo de fome — pediu a Chanyeol enquanto este trancava a sala.

— Já te dei o almoço de hoje… Achei que fosse suficiente.

— Ué, não pro dia inteiro. Sou um ser humano, tenho necessidades! Tô com fominha, vai, me alimenta. — Fez um biquinho fofo, pelo qual Chanyeol se amaldiçoou por achar adorável. Aquele Byun era tão estranho… Uma hora sendo fofo, na outra um pentelho insuportável.

— Tá, tá bom. Onde você quer comer? — perguntou, cansado.

— Naquele fast-food aqui perto. Tá com cara de acabado, devia comer também. — Baekhyun sugeriu.

— Acho que vou, não serei capaz de cozinhar hoje. — Bocejou.

— Bora! Vou pedir aquele enorme já que você quem vai pagar. — Sorriu diabolicamente, mais aberto que nunca desde que se encontraram no corredor. Chanyeol era obrigado a admitir que o sorriso do outro era bonito, mesmo que estivesse estampado na cara dele a felicidade por se aproveitar de si.

— Você vai é me falir, isso sim.

— Cala a boca, burguês. — Baekhyun mandou, com humor.

Chanyeol suspirou pesadamente, murmurando um “vamos logo” para o menor, que o seguiu tagarelando sobre comida pelas três quadras que separavam a escola da lanchonete de fast-food.

Devoraram os maiores lanches do cardápio, e Baekhyun, com um grunhido de alívio puro, desabotoou a calça para que a barriguinha parasse de incomodar, de tão inchada que estava. Chanyeol olhou alarmado para o ato.

— Que horror! Como faz isso em público? Byun, não me faça passar essa vergonha… — Escondeu o rosto com as mãos, mortificado pela falta de educação alheia. — Byun, fique calado, por favor. Não quero discutir sobre isso.

— Tem certeza que não é de alguma família aristocrática? Quanta frescura, cara. Não botei meu pau pra fora, não. Relaxa o cu aí. — falou despreocupado, sugando o canudo do copo já vazio de refrigerante.

— Apenas tive boa educação… — murmurou, ainda envergonhado.

Ficaram em silêncio, tentando criar coragem para levantarem-se daquelas cadeiras. Baekhyun ficou se perguntando o que fariam em seguida, e resolveu tirar a dúvida.

— Pra que lado você mora?

— Ah… a sul daqui. Por quê?

— Eu também. Você pega o metrô?

— Sim… — Chanyeol franziu o cenho pela milésima vez no dia, vendo onde ele queria chegar.

— Essa hora é meio perigoso andar sozinho, né. Acho melhor a gente ir logo então.

— Está dizendo que quer ir embora comigo?

— É mais conveniente, por que não?

— Bem, tanto faz. Só quero chegar em casa e estudar.

— Tão tarde? Você dorme, pelo menos?

— É claro que durmo… Um pouco. Vamos logo.

Saíram lado a lado da lanchonete, não sem que antes o Byun abotoasse as calças. Andando paralelamente, constatou que ultimamente a altura de Chanyeol não mais o incomodava como antes. Não se sentia mais inferior… ao menos por enquanto.

— Ei, Park. — Chamou repentinamente, quebrando o silêncio instalado desde que deixaram a lanchonete. — Você é bicha?

— O… o quê?! — exclamou, atordoado com como o outro conseguia ser tão direto e indelicado. — Isso não é algo que se pergunte assim no meio da rua, muito menos para uma pessoa que conhece tão pouco! — sussurrou exaltado.

— Tá, mas você é? — Baekhyun perguntou novamente, curioso. — Acho que já te conheço o suficiente pra perguntar isso.

— Não… não é bicha que se fala, isso é ofensivo. O termo certo é homossexual.

— Tá, tá. Você é homossexual?

— Por que isso é importante?

— Na verdade não é, mas explicaria você gostar de se vestir de mulher. E relaxa, eu não sou preconceituoso! Nem vou contar pra ninguém.

— Você tem muita curiosidade sobre minha vida, devia cuidar mais da sua. — Chanyeol falou ríspido. — Além disso, uma coisa não tem a ver com a outra. Não é porque um homem gosta de outro que quer ser mulher.

— Eu acho que você é, hein. Tá muito na defensiva. — Baekhyun riu. — Acho que faz sentido, nunca te vi se engraçando com meninas, mesmo que várias fiquem atrás de você. Deve receber muitas cartinhas.

— Tá bom, né. — Deu-se por vencido. — Mas realmente não vou falar pra ninguém, tá? Não seria legal alguém ser zoado porque abri a boca.

— E eu deveria ser grato por isso? Está aceitando comida como suborno pra não me expor… É o mínimo que nosso acordo informal requer.

— Não disse que deveria ser grato, só que não sou tão ruim igual você pensa. — Ficou sério, perguntando-se se Chanyeol realmente achava que contaria a todos algo tão pessoal. Haviam começado com o pé esquerdo tudo aquilo, com basicamente uma ameaça de Baekhyun. Mas era uma ameaça vazia, e pensava que Chanyeol já havia entendido que não era maldoso. Apenas tagarela e intrometido. 

No entanto, não diria a ele que era realmente uma mentira, que seu silêncio não dependia de refeição grátis alguma. A possibilidade das interações recentes acabarem, causava-lhe um mal-estar que sentia-se incapaz de explicar.

— Eu não confio em ninguém, Byun. Não vai ser em você que vou confiar — disse convicto.

— Você é difícil… — Suspirou. — Ok.

O resto do trajeto foi estranho, mas por sorte Baekhyun morava apenas a 4 estações. Até chegarem nela, ficaram sentados em silêncio, lado a lado no vagão quase vazio.

— Eu desço aqui… Até mais, cara. Não esquece da marmita de amanhã. — Baekhyun levantou-se, acenando brevemente sem muito jeito. Era falador, mas por todo o caminho se sentiu envergonhado de dizer algo após o ultimato de Chanyeol.

Estava decepcionado. Ouvir aquilo da boca dele explicitamente doeu, mesmo sabendo que não havia motivo lógico para sentir-se assim. Tudo que experimentava quando estava perto do maior lhe fazia sentir fora de órbita, com falta de oxigenação no cérebro.

Nunca se sentira assim perto de outra pessoa, nenhuma lhe trazia tantos sentimentos contraditórios num intervalo de segundos. Chanyeol era o enigma que fazia questão de desvendar, mesmo com toda a rejeição.

Afinal, Baekhyun não era de desistir fácil, e não seria dessa vez que o faria.

. . .

No dia seguinte, fugiu mais uma vez dos amigos. Seulgi parecia ter se cansado de questionar por onde andava e aceitado o destino de seu ouvido ter virado penico da tal Jihye que levara um fora de Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun se sentia um pouco mal, mas por pedidos de Chanyeol, não podia simplesmente aparecer com uma marmita feita cuidadosamente sendo que jamais levara uma para a escola na vida. Além disso, seus amigos sabiam que todos em sua família eram pouco ligados em culinária. Logo descobririam a procedência.

Mas nesse dia, estava decidido a fazê-lo ficar para almoçar consigo. Nunca mais chegara a pedir diretamente para que ele ficasse, apesar da vontade. Às vezes não sabia se valia a pena trocar a companhia e risadas trocadas com os amigos durante o período de descanso por uma marmita bem-feita, mas que só estava em suas mãos por causa da espécie de ameaça que fizera ao Park.

Estava decidido: se pedisse ao mais alto que ficasse e houvesse recusa, pararia com essa troca e voltaria a ficar com os amigos. Convencia-se de que só queria uma companhia enquanto fazia sua refeição, não importando quem fosse, e de acordo com as circunstâncias limitadoras, somente Chanyeol se encaixava nesse requisito. Ninguém mais podia saber o que acontecia entre eles, e Baekhyun pensava que isso se assemelhava demais a esconder um relacionamento. A ideia o deixava um tanto encabulado, sem saber muito como lidar com a situação. Mas fazia o que costumava: ignorar, jogando seu Nintendo DS.

Assim, quase não notou quando o mais alto se aproximou de tão concentrado que estava. Sofreu um pequeno sobressalto quando ouviu a voz grave.

— Byun, trouxe sua comida. — Chanyeol tinha a mão estendida, segurando a sacola. Esboçou uma expressão quase bem-humorada quando notou o susto que dera no outro.

— Credo! Avisa quando aparecer assim! — Baekhyun reclamou, sentando-se na grama.

— Foi exatamente o que eu fiz — respondeu não muito interessado. — Devia ficar mais atento aos seus arredores.

— Pra quê? Eu tava relaxando. — Esticou o braço para alcançar a sacola, mas parou no meio do caminho, lembrando-se da decisão que tomara. — Ei, Park.

— O que foi? Não quer? — Chanyeol franziu as sobrancelhas, procurando algo que parecesse errado na sacola.

— Quero que comece a comer aqui a partir de hoje, comigo. — Despejou de uma vez só. Foi um pouco divertido observar a expressão de total confusão do Park.

— Como assim? Por quê? — questionou, tentando ler a expressão neutra que Baekhyun estampava.

— Porque… Não gosto de comer sozinho, e como estou comendo as coisas que você faz e ninguém pode saber, logo não posso fazer isso acompanhado por qualquer pessoa… que não seja você — explicou o raciocínio que para si parecia muito lógico.

— Desculpe soar rude, mas isso é problema seu. Está basicamente me culpando por escolhas que você mesmo fez — retorquiu após um breve silêncio tentando processar aquelas palavras do outro.

— Você tem umas visões bem duras, né, cara? — perguntou retoricamente e riu da pose defensiva do Park. — Não é nada demais isso que pedi, é? Nem é como se você tivesse um lugar mais interessante pra passar o intervalo além da sala do conselho estudantil olhando papéis que nenhum outro membro quer olhar.

— O que… Como sabe sobre isso? — perguntou de olhos arregalados. Baekhyun riu com gosto dessa vez.

— Kyungsoo tá paquerando a tal da Kim Soojin e ela reclama do conselho estudantil. Ela é vice-presidente pelo que ele falou. Ah! Mas não briga com ela, tá? Se ela souber que o Kyungsoo fofocou e ele levar um fora, eu que morro. Apesar de que isso seria bom pra você, né? Mas não conta, por favor! Tenho que realizar alguns desejos antes de morrer. — Tagarelou, e Chanyeol achava aquilo um pouco engraçado, mas já estava ficando cansado disso, só queria almoçar.

— Você fala tanto que me deixa atordoado… Vamos comer logo, o tempo está acabando. — Finalmente deu-se por vencido, sentando-se ao lado do Byun, que sorriu vitorioso. — Mas só por hoje. — Entregou a marmita ao outro.

— Meu poder de persuasão é incrível, vou te convencer a vir aqui todos os dias — gabou-se, confiante de que faria-o mudar definitivamente de ideia em breve. Pegou a sacola que Chanyeol estendia novamente.

— Claro, parece até um promotor. Quer cursar Direito? — perguntou Chanyeol com sarcasmo, não realmente interessado, enquanto desembrulhava a marmita.

— Não. — Franziu o cenho, fazendo um bico fofo. — Na verdade não sei.

— Não sabe se quer cursar Direito? — Mirou a expressão cheia de uma fofura não condizente com o Byun que conhecia e desviou o olhar.

— Nah, não é nada. Que fome! — Fugiu do assunto. Chanyeol apenas deu de ombros.

Devoraram as refeições no silêncio, que só era interrompido pelos elogios de Baekhyun. Chanyeol ainda não sabia muito bem lidar com aquilo, mas se acostumava aos poucos. Era um pouco difícil não se comover com o atual maior fã de sua comida.

Em verdade, também não gostava de comer sozinho, mesmo que estivesse muito mais que habituado. Com a ausência constante dos pais, o silêncio tornara-se seu maior companheiro, mas não um do qual gostava. Apenas o suportava, esperando pelo dia em que isso acabaria.

O que faltava era dar-se conta de que estava chegando ao fim. Mesmo que temporariamente.

. . .

Acabara por conseguir convencer — ou melhor, intimar — o maior a sempre comparecer aos almoços no local habitual, e estavam nessa situação há três semanas. Imaginava que ele não havia lhe mandado polidamente tomar no rabo por não ter realmente nada melhor para fazer, e sentia-se levemente lisonjeado em saber que era uma companhia mais interessante que papéis de gente responsável.

Ao contrário do que sempre supôs, era sim possível conviver com Chanyeol. Ele não era o garoto mimado que sempre pensara ser, apesar de visivelmente vir de uma família abastada. Descobrira, ou confirmara, que ele não era perfeito, não do modo como o consenso geral pensava ser. Ele era, no fim, só mais um garoto de 17 anos, apesar das peculiaridades.

Não falava muito de si mesmo, mas Baekhyun notava coisas. Chanyeol podia rir muito alto; não gostava de comida apimentada — o que fazia Baekhyun se perguntar por que diabos cozinhava assim então; provavelmente tocava algum instrumento, pelos dedos com calos; tinha um humor um tanto ácido, e sempre escapavam respostas passivo-agressivas que aparentemente o divertiam. O Byun enxergava isso como um modo dele suportar todas as responsabilidades e cobranças que lhe faziam.

Gradativamente enxergava por baixo da máscara do maior, esta que parecia se afrouxar em sua presença. Podia ver as beiradas, e isso já deixava Baekhyun satisfeito, por enquanto.

Cada dia via-se desejando mais a companhia dele, poder conversar com ele, fazer perguntas indelicadas que sempre eram recebidas com indignação e não rendiam respostas muito concretas. Ele sempre era vago, o que atiçava ainda mais a curiosidade do Byun.

Ultimamente, e cada vez mais, achava que havia algo errado consigo. Pensava em Chanyeol até mesmo quando jogava _Final Fantasy_ e às vezes temia, o que provavelmente era bobo, que algum outro aluno descobrisse o lugar em que costumavam se esconder. Mesmo que houvesse outros pontos de encontro, não queria que o jardim deixasse de ser especialmente dos dois.

Estava se tornando inevitável relacionar as flores do jardim bem cuidado a Park Chanyeol, comida boa e o frio na barriga que sentia ao estar com todos esses elementos reunidos no mesmo raio de visão.

Ah, como sua barriga ficava estranha nas raras vezes que Chanyeol sorria aberto, tendo como plano de fundo aquelas flores das quais não sabia nome algum.

— Você nunca reclama de nada que eu trago para você comer, mesmo repetindo os pratos. — Chanyeol comentou certo dia, quando Baekhyun já devorara toda a refeição antes de si mesmo. — Daqui a pouco vou realmente trazer pedra.

— Por que diabos reclamaria? Não como bem assim desde sempre, cara. Você é meu herói, ser cabeça de vento nunca valeu tanto a pena.

— Ser cabeça de vento?

— É, por não ter procurado direito na minha mochila aquele dia. — Riu.

— Ah… Não posso concordar.

Um breve silêncio se formou, até que Baekhyun criasse coragem para finalmente perguntar algo que martelava sua cabeça desde a descoberta.

— Sabe Park… — O maior olhou-o diretamente. — É estranho ainda lembrar que você se veste de… bem, aquilo. Não pode falar alto, né? Já sei. Quer dizer… Você tem vontade de sair assim na rua?

Pensou que o Park lhe ignoraria, como sempre que tentava tocar nesse assunto, então foi uma surpresa quando o tópico se prolongou.

— Eu… acho que tenho. — Pausou, notando o olhar muito atento do menor. — Mas é impossível… Pelo menos pra um cara como eu. Não pareço nada com uma mulher — pronunciou a última palavra muito baixo, de forma que Baekhyun precisou quase ler os lábios dele. — Seria hostilizado na rua, e minha família… — Olhou para o próprio colo, tentando não mostrar todo o pesar que sentia.

— Mas sei lá, cara… O importante é ser você, mesmo que seja bizarro. — Deu-se conta de que a palavra soava rude, e ao ver o cenho franzido do maior, tratou de tentar consertar a situação. Estavam indo tão bem, não queria que ele voltasse a ignorar suas perguntas intrometidas. — Digo, é o que a maioria das pessoas pensaria, não eu. Ahn, quer dizer… Eu acho sim um pouco estranho, mas é porque não tô acostumado. Parece coisa de gente americana.

Surpreendeu-se com a risada de Chanyeol e ficou até mesmo sem reação ao constatar que era verdadeira. Era… muito gostosa de ouvir. Aveludada, grave, intensa.

— Eu sei que sou bizarro. Também não acho normal que eu seja assim, mas é tão difícil conter esses impulsos. Só queria poder fazer tudo aquilo a hora que eu quisesse.

— Esse dia vai chegar antes do que você espera… — Olhou diretamente nas orbes castanhas e brilhantes do mais novo.

— Você está tão bonzinho que é estranho, Byun. — Riu novamente, desacreditado. — Por que está sendo legal comigo?

— Porque… claro que é porque tua comida é boa pra caralho — disse a primeira coisa que veio à mente. — Eu fico um _docinho_ depois que como bem, já devia saber!

— Não sabia, acho que está inventando, mas tudo bem. — Deixou-se deitar na grama bem aparada e relaxar antes que tivesse que encarnar o personagem de garoto perfeito novamente.

O Byun talvez tivesse razão, pois ultimamente sentia o peso da máscara que carregava dia e noite, todos os dias.

Pelos breves minutos em que estava com Baekhyun e podia se livrar dela, permitia-se pensar no alívio que aquilo causava, e em como seria não ter a necessidade de aguentá-la.

Mas a pergunta que realmente não queria calar era: por quanto tempo aguentaria mais agora que sabia como era bom sentir-se minimamente livre?

. . .

Já era novembro, e o festival anual da escola seria em duas semanas. Todas as classes estavam focadas nos preparativos, o que significava horas extras depois das aulas montando cenários, decorando objetos e fazendo ensaios.

Baekhyun estava exausto. Os ensaios não exigiam tanto de si, mas também precisava estudar para os simulados dos terceiranistas que ocorreriam logo depois do festival. Era infernal que tivessem que preparar uma peça relativamente elaborada e ao mesmo tempo se afundarem em estudos. Achava tudo muito desumano, principalmente quando olhava para o quão exausto estava Chanyeol.

O mais alto não falava o que sentia, mas era visível para qualquer um que olhasse melhor seu rosto com alguma atenção que ele estava moído. O acúmulo de funções com certeza estava pesando ainda mais sobre o tempo de descanso dele, que Baekhyun supunha ser mínimo. Talvez dormisse quatro horas por noite? Não saberia, ele nunca falava.

Naquele dia, o ensaio se prolongou mais que o normal, pois o professor Kim se empolgara com a cena final, em que Mikhail conseguia finalmente matar o mago do mal e salvar sua amada Adel, e fez com que todos os presentes assistissem-na doze vezes.

Durante os ensaios, como em todos os ambientes da escola que não fossem atrás do jardim, Chanyeol e Baekhyun agiam como desconhecidos, mas sem as farpas habituais. Os colegas haviam estranhado a repentina mudança, inclusive os amigos de Baekhyun, mas ele só falava que havia superado e encontrado ocupações melhores para sua vida, como jogar _Super Mario_ em seu Nintendo DS.

O discurso falso que inventara para eles havia feito-o perceber que realmente não fazia questão de ser o melhor aluno da escola. Então por que diabos gostava tanto de perturbar Chanyeol? Sua cabeça doía quando refletia sobre o assunto. Então ignorava.

O que mais odiava sobre aquele dia era que precisava ir até a sala dos professores falar com o orientador de sua classe, o que lhe custou um tempo precioso. Até que terminasse a conversa, só conseguia pensar em comer algum prato bem gorduroso e calórico, e achava uma pena que não pudesse pedir nada a Chanyeol naquele momento. O mais alto provavelmente já fora embora.

Entretanto, teve a surpresa de encontrar a figura inconfundível do mais alto descendo as escadas daquele andar vazio, os ombros mais encurvados que o normal. Parecia tão cansado, e o peito de Baekhyun ficou apertado.

Ignorando a sensação e adotando a postura pentelha de costume, foi logo incomodar o mais alto. O tempo todo sentia vontade de interagir com ele, mas era impossível sem que estivessem num corredor vazio.

— Park! — Chamou, o tom de voz animado. Chanyeol parou no meio dos degraus e olhou para cima, ficando surpreso. — Por está aqui a essa hora? — Alcançou-o, apoiando a mão no ombro do mais alto.

— Eu quem pergunto isso. Não é hora de aluno irresponsável estar por aqui. — Franziu o cenho.

— Ah… Tive uns compromissos. — Sorriu, misterioso.

— Hm. Entendo. — Voltou a descer os degraus, sendo seguido. Baekhyun gostaria que ele perguntasse qual compromisso era, mas devia imaginar que não ganharia esse _biscoito_.

— Então… Tava resolvendo coisas do conselho estudantil? Eleições? — Puxou assunto.

— É, o de sempre.

— Ah… Tá indo embora? — perguntou, tentando alcançar o mais alto, que descia rápido os degraus, favorecido pelas pernas compridas.

— Estou.

— Também tô. — Viu que ele não o chamaria para ir embora e continuou. — Ahn, tá com fome? Você podia pagar um lanche aí… pra gente.

Ouviu um suspiro alto, exausto, vindo do maior. Os ombros pareciam ter se encurvado ainda mais.

Haviam chegado ao andar térreo, e finalmente conseguiu enxergar com precisão a face do mais alto. Olheiras escuras e pesadas enfeitavam debaixo dos olhos dele, o cenho franzido parecendo algo permanente em sua face. Baekhyun ficou preocupado.

— Eu… esqueci minha carteira em casa. Não vai dar. Desculpe — pediu, encarando Baekhyun com aqueles olhos que pareciam muito mais opacos que as brilhantes orbes habituais. — Amanhã te dou o dinheiro disso e você come… Certo?

— Park… você tá bem? — perguntou, ignorando o que havia sido dito.

— Sim… — disse, endireitando a postura. — Estou. Não precisa fingir que se preocupa também.

Baekhyun estreitou os olhos. Aquele acusação não deveria ser mentira, mas infelizmente era. Importava-se mais do que deveria.

— Tem certeza que tá bem? Não parece. — Encarava o maior, que desviou o olhar. — Se quiser… sei lá, desabafar, te pago um refrigerante. Tenho uns trocados. Acho que rola até cachorro-quente.

— Por que está se oferecendo para pagar algo para mim? Não somos amigos, apenas temos um acordo, e não posso cumprir com ele hoje. — Bufou, impaciente.

— Eu sei disso, só… sei lá, simpatizo com você. Acho. — Pigarreou, embaraçado. — Ah, cara, a gente almoça juntos quase todo dia… Eu não sou um monstro, sei quando uma pessoa precisa de um agrado num dia ruim. É normal fazer essas coisas, não tem nenhuma razão especial — argumentou. — Teve uma vez que a Seulgi perdeu a aliança de bodas de alguma porra dos pais dela, que o pai dela mandou ela buscar na joalheria, novinha. A menina surtou demais e não sabia onde tinha deixado quando chegou em casa. Eu fui lá consolar ela, a gente comeu umas besteiras e ela lembrou que deixou no guarda-roupas dela! Viu? Relaxar, principalmente com comida, faz as pessoas pensarem melhor. Acho que vai ser o mesmo com você.

Chanyeol não sabia lidar com quando Baekhyun desatava a tagarelar sobre algo que nunca parecia ter muita conexão com o assunto em questão. 

— Certo, eu entendi, Byun. — Na verdade não sabia de mais nada, só queria descansar por tempo indeterminado. — Vamos logo sair daqui. — Tomou rumo, novamente andando à frente e sendo seguido.

— O que isso significa? Aceitou minha proposta, senhor Park? — Sorriu de lado.

— Você me vence pelo cansaço, senhor Byun. Parabéns, pois normalmente sou muito paciente.

— Então admite que tenho um efeito especial sobre você? — Riu.

— Não distorça minhas palavras... 

— Hmmm, claro. Ei, quer ir naquela praça? — Baekhyun apontou para o outro lado da rua. Havia uma praça relativamente movimentada, com carrinhos de comida de rua que exalavam um cheiro do que Baekhyun precisava: comida cheia de gorduras trans e muito óleo.

— Tanto faz. Só quero me sentar um pouco.

Fizeram seus pedidos, sentaram-se num banco um pouco afastado e devoraram os cachorros-quentes enquanto tomavam refrigerante. Chanyeol geralmente não tomava, pois era ruim pra saúde, mas andava abrindo exceções ultimamente por causa do Byun.

— Byun… — O mais velho olhou-o, atento. Chanyeol não costumava iniciar conversas. — O que você estava fazendo na escola até agora? — Olhava para o colo, cutucando a calça cinza do uniforme.

— Bem, eu tava… — Foi pego tão de surpresa que não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma gracinha, decidindo ser sincero. — Fui falar com o orientador da nossa sala, o professor Choi.

— Mas suas notas são incríveis… Achei que só chamassem alunos problemáticos. — Chanyeol parecia confuso e Baekhyun esboçou um sorriso sem humor, também olhando para baixo.

— Na minha folha de escolha de carreira… eu não sabia o que colocar. Não coloquei nem carreira, nem faculdades que gostaria de entrar — contou. Aquele não era um assunto que gostava de tratar com as pessoas.

— Mas… Por quê? — perguntou, ainda confuso. — Você conseguiria qualquer uma para que prestasse.

— Porque… Não sei o que eu quero da vida. Não penso em ir pra faculdade — revelou a coisa que tanto chocava seus amigos. Ambos já sabiam o que queriam estudar, tinham perspectiva de vida… Mas Baekhyun, não. — Te choquei? Haha…

— Muito… Isso não faz sentido. _Todo mundo_ quer ir para a faculdade. Não vai conseguir emprego decente algum no futuro assim, Byun — falou indignado, e ficou ainda mais quando Baekhyun riu.

— Obrigado pela preocupação, Park. — Sorriu de modo que espremia os olhos. — Eu… sou herdeiro de uma loja de licores que é da minha família pelas últimas 4 gerações. Eles querem que eu continue com o negócio, ouço isso desde que me entendo por gente. Acho que a ideia me deixou sem preocupação de encontrar algo que realmente gosto… Só aceitei meu destino, já que não tenho muita perspectiva de qualquer modo. Meus pais não fazem muita questão de que eu estude, também. Bem medíocre, não?

— Extremamente medíocre. — Chanyeol estava com os olhos arregalados, achando tudo muito absurdo. — Seus _pais_ não dizem para fazer um curso superior? Nunca vi isso na vida… Sabe como os professores te elogiam? Acabo tendo mais contato com alguns, por causa do conselho estudantil, e sempre que me elogiam, te elogiam junto. O que… o que falam quando diz essas coisas pra eles?

— Tentam me convencer a escolher algo, descobrir do que gosto. Mas eu não sei… não acho que estou preparado pra essa coisa de vida adulta.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, sentindo as palavras que ainda pairavam no ar, pesadas.

— Sabe, Byun… Até que invejo você… Deve ser muito bom não ter essas preocupações sobre o futuro. Tudo que faço é pensando nisso, nas consequências que cada ação minha pode causar nele. — Olhou para o Byun, vendo que também era retribuído com atenção. — Eu… Meus pais… Sabe que são médicos, certo?

— Sei sim, todo mundo sabe.

— Os dois trabalham num grande hospital daqui de Seul, e ficam a maior parte do tempo ausentes, em plantão. Mas toda vez que me veem, só querem saber como vou nos estudos. — Sua voz vacilou um pouco, saindo mais aguda. — Eles não perguntam como me sinto, se estou comendo bem, feliz, se estou namorando, nada. Parece que só ligam para os resultados, e eu estou me tornando assim. Talvez já tenha me tornado. Sempre penso se minhas ações os agradariam, e quando decido que não, desisto daquilo. Só tem uma coisa da qual não consigo desistir… que é me vestir com roupas femininas. Eu me odeio por isso — Lágrimas começaram a descer por seu rosto. — Não é isso que futuros médicos renomados fazem. E é isso que fui criado para ser. Sou uma falha…

A cena de Park Chanyeol chorando, totalmente despido de sua máscara, marcaria para sempre a memória de Baekhyun, acompanhada de uma dor no peito. Ele não merecia se sentir daquela maneira.

— Chanyeol… — Chamou-o pela primeira vez pelo nome que só pronunciava em pensamentos. Chegou mais perto dele, rodeando o pescoço com um braço e aproximando os rostos. — Você não é falha nenhuma — garantiu, olhando nos olhos banhados de lágrimas. — Não é porque não atende às expectativas dos seus pais que é uma falha, você apenas não é um deles. Saiu deles, mas não é a mesma pessoa. Não tem obrigação alguma de atender às expectativas deles. Seja você, Chanyeol. Se permita isso. Você merece um descanso, cara.

Sentiu o mais alto agarrar forte o paletó de seu uniforme, chorando copiosamente. Baekhyun encostou as testas, de olhos fechados. Chanyeol não merecia nada daquilo, não merecia se cobrar tanto. Era apenas um adolescente. Sua vontade era protegê-lo de tudo, e não ligava se sentir isso era perigoso.

Foram longos minutos até que os soluços acabassem e ele se acalmasse, sentindo o calor reconfortante do Byun por todo o tempo. Quando se afastou, estava visivelmente envergonhado.

— Eu… Obrigado, Baekhyun. — Chamou-o, sem ter esquecido que ele havia lhe chamado primeiro pelo nome. Fugia dos olhos preocupados do outro. — Desculpe pela cena, eu acho que… não ando muito bem ultimamente. É tanta coisa…

— Não tem problema, Chanyeol. De verdade. Você pode até tentar se enganar, mas não é de ferro.

— Não creio que de todas as pessoas no mundo, falei tudo isso logo para você. — Riu com o rosto rubro, tentando descontrair.

— A vida dá voltas, caro Chanyeol. — Piscou, bem-humorado.

— É estranho quando me chama assim…

— Não gosta? Eu gostei que me chamou de Baekhyun… — Tocou a mão dele sobre o banco, o que pareceu ter assustado-o, fazendo com que recolhesse sua mão rapidamente. — Desculpe… eu… — desculpou-se, envergonhado pelo que fez, agarrando a própria mão. — Sou carinhoso com meus amigos, foi mal. Imagino que não tá acostumado.

Não era de todo uma mentira, mas naquele momento só queria tocá-lo porque… não sabia dizer. Não queria dizer a si mesmo o porquê.

— Tudo bem… — Fez-se um silêncio desconfortável. Por um momento, quis voltar no tempo, apertar a mão de Baekhyun e esquecer quem era e quem precisava ser. Mas não podia. — Va-Vamos embora? — Pigarreou.

Baekhyun apenas assentiu, e sem que dissessem mais nada, pegaram o metrô. Por que tudo sempre precisava ficar estranho quando entravam naquele transporte?

Tentou engatar um assunto até a quarta estação, onde desceria, mas acabou aceitando o silêncio. Chanyeol não estava no clima para conversas banais.

Quando chegaram em seu destino, levantou-se, ficando perto da porta.

— Ei… Chanyeol. — Chamou-o, obtendo a atenção dele e assim encarando aquele rosto tão melancólico e injustamente bonito. — Lembra do que eu disse, tá? Fica… fica bem. Vai dar tudo certo, mesmo que demore um pouco. — Estava ruborizado, e sabia que a luz forte do vagão não permitia que disfarçasse.

— Obrigado. — Agradeceu, abrindo um pequeno sorriso sincero. — Vou me lembrar.

— Até mais, Chanyeol.

— Até mais, Baekhyun.

Ainda muito ruborizado e com a imagem do rosto bonito na mente, saiu do carro com medo de olhar mais uma vez para trás e desistir de ir para a própria casa, só para que pudesse consolar aquele garoto incrível pela noite toda.


	2. Chapter 2

As duas semanas seguintes foram bastante peculiares para os dois garotos. Em público, como sempre, desde que o segredo do mais alto fora descoberto, ignoravam a existência um do outro. Mas quando passavam o tempo do almoço juntos, era diferente. Constantemente não sabiam onde repousar os olhares, como se despedir, se estavam indo por um caminho muito desconhecido chamando um ao outro pelo primeiro nome.

Baekhyun era naturalmente mais descontraído, e conseguia não demonstrar sua vontade de ficar o tempo todo ao lado do maior falando besteiras sem sentido e tendo discussões inúteis. _Buscava prestar atenção nas próprias mãos, com medo de que fossem parar sobre as semelhantes do maior, ou os ombros, ou_ até mesmo sobre o rosto dele. Ainda sentia vontade de estourar a própria cabeça com uma pedra quando pensava _naquele_ dia.

Já Chanyeol tinha muito mais dificuldade de superar o embaraço que passara no dia de seu desabafo. Porém, aos poucos, voltava a olhar o menor nos olhos. Perguntava-se constantemente se Baekhyun sentia pena de si depois de tudo o que sabia, depois de ter visto seu verdadeiro jeito de ser. Mas ele era tão genuíno… Não era como o próprio Chanyeol, um ator em tempo integral. Sentia-se mal em duvidar dele, depois de tudo.

Sem que se dessem conta, cada um imerso em seus próprios sentimentos confusos, levando a vida no automático, chegou o dia do festival de inverno, trazendo desespero e ansiedade a todos.

A peça, como esperado, fora um sucesso, assim como a maior atração do festival. O professor Kim provavelmente não aceitaria menos, levando em conta todas as horas que sugou a alma dos alunos em busca da performance perfeita, e que arrancou o couro dos que estavam nos bastidores com suas exigências de cenário e iluminação. “ _O velho filho da puta acha que estamos na Broadway_ ”, reclamava Baekhyun. Mas nunca na frente do senhorzinho franzino e intimidador.

Mas Baekhyun não sabia dizer nem mesmo quem eram as outras pessoas; quem era a colega que fazia Adel, quem era o mago. Desde o primeiro momento seu cérebro só sabia reconhecer a imagem de Chanyeol vestido finalmente com o figurino completo, incluindo maquiagem. Até mesmo com o chapéu engraçado de orelhas de lobo, a pintura no rosto e as luvas peludas ele era o dono do palco, proferindo as falas com a dicção perfeitamente ensaiada e com a carga certa de emoção.

Ele estava radiante, e Baekhyun tinha orgulho de dizer que o conhecia mais do que qualquer um naquela instituição, sabia que isso era o que ele havia nascido para fazer. Ser uma estrela, brilhar com a luz própria que estava sempre oculta.

Só soube sua hora de entrar em cena por causa do empurrão de Kyungsoo, que estava com Seulgi nos bastidores lhe dando apoio moral. Sentia-se muito nervoso, e não era por causa do público presente — que incluía seu irmão mais velho. —, mas sim por seu olhar ter parado no de Chanyeol.

Nos ensaios não ficava assim — ao menos não muito —, porém agora era totalmente diferente estar diante do maior, caracterizado de príncipe Mikhail. Ficou sem fôlego e com a mente em branco por alguns segundos antes que Chanyeol mexesse os lábios, imitando a fala que deveria dizer. Arregalou os olhos, tratando de recuperar o tempo perdido e entrando no personagem, o que não demandava tanto esforço por ser apenas um vilão raso. Lutaram com as espadas falsas e caiu no palco após xingar o personagem do maior.

Assistiu ao final da peça sob os olhares intrigados dos amigos, que viram toda aquela coisa estranha de perto. Ambos andavam desconfiados há tempos de que tinha algo estranho entre ele e o Park. Errados não estavam, pois nem mesmo Baekhyun sabia dizer que diabos estava acontecendo, apenas que sentia coisas que não deveria.

Não conseguiu falar o que gostaria ao Park até que a peça fosse apresentada pela segunda vez, assistindo-o de longe. Perguntava-se se estava sendo assustador e óbvio, e achava que sim de acordo com o olhar julgador de Seulgi, que mais tarde com certeza exigiria explicações, sem chance de fuga dessa vez.

Ao final da segunda apresentação, alguns alunos que participaram da peça quiseram ir até o _noraebang_ mais próximo, como haviam comentado previamente. Seria a última oportunidade de comemorar algo antes que chegassem os simulados finais e por fim o temido vestibular, então estavam todos animados.

Baekhyun havia se despedido de seu irmão no intervalo entre as apresentações, e estava livre. Descobriu, surpreso, que Chanyeol também iria e isso lhe fez sentir o característico frio na barriga que se fazia presente sempre que o maior estava envolvido no assunto. Achou estranho, porque ele normalmente não ia nesses tipos de encontro, sempre muito atarefado. Talvez… tivesse escutado suas palavras? Esperava que sim.

Era um grupo de cerca de 15 pessoas. Kyungsoo estava presente, de mãos dadas com a vice-presidente do conselho estudantil… até que eles estavam durando. Seulgi sentiu dor de cabeça e fora para casa.

A cantoria rolava solta na sala alugada do _noraebang_. Baekhyun era o cara que sempre acabava atraindo a atenção com sua espontaneidade. Cantou mais que todos, sendo aplaudido e requisitado pelas gracinhas que fazia e por sua voz inesperadamente bonita.

Gostava de varrer a sala com os olhos e hora ou outra capturar Chanyeol olhando em sua direção. Fazia-lhe querer ser ainda melhor, cantar melhor, ser o mais engraçado. Talvez no futuro se envergonhasse disso, mas naquele dia parecia estar funcionando. O mais alto não tirava os olhos de si, e isso fazia um fogo crepitar em seu âmago, incontrolável. Estava cheio de adrenalina e sentimentos.

Sendo quase obrigado por todos, por ter sido a estrela da peça e simplesmente por ser Park Chanyeol, o cara mais bem falado da escola acabou cantando algumas músicas. Não gostava muito da própria voz grave e um tanto desafinada, mas deu seu melhor. Não se soltou como na peça, de repente muito tímido em ser o centro das atenções, como se não tivesse acabado de dar uma performance incrível no palco.

Logo o deixaram em paz e ele abandonou a sala sem avisar ninguém, talvez só Baekhyun tenha notado. É claro que foi atrás do maior, a vontade de simplesmente dirigir a palavra diretamente a ele queimando em sua pele. Queria olhar nos olhos brilhantes, ter toda a atenção para si.

Não o encontrou na entrada do estabelecimento, e procurou até achá-lo na lateral do _noraebang_ , onde ficavam as latas de lixo e entulhos. Estava vazio, fora Chanyeol.

— Ei, te achei. Tá fazendo o que aqui? — Encostou-se na mesma parede na qual o maior estava escorado. — Tomando um ar? — Buscava o rosto do mais alto, olhando para o lado.

— Algo assim. Vim… Pensar um pouco. — Não parecia surpreso com a presença do menor.

— Sobre o quê? — perguntou. Adorava fazer perguntas a Chanyeol, e cada vez recebia mais respostas. — Tá bem frio aqui fora, vai congelar seu cérebro — comentou, brincalhão.

O maior soltou uma risada baixa, agora virando também o rosto para olhar o menor enrolado num cachecol vermelho que deixava as bochechas e nariz dele rubros pelo frio ainda mais evidentes.

— Sobre… a vida. — Não deu abertura para que Baekhyun questionasse mais e continuou. — Você canta bem, Baekhyun. Sabe entreter as pessoas. Eu fiquei surpreso.

— Surpreso? Acho que é bem previsível eu ser assim. — Tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Não é por isso, exatamente. As pessoas… Elas gostam de você quando é você mesmo. — Sorriu melancólico, e Baekhyun murchou.

— Elas também gostam de você, mas sabe que gostariam muito mais se mostrasse quem realmente é. — Baekhyun encarou-o reunindo toda sua coragem. — Eu gosto…

Observou com o estômago inquieto o maior arregalar os olhos, surpreso com a forma direta que falou. Percebeu que ele não sabia o que responder, portanto continuou:

— Obrigado pela ajuda naquela hora, na peça. Fiquei nervoso e deu um branco.

— Não foi nada… — Chanyeol olhava para o chão. — Tinha muita gente, é normal.

— É… Tinha. Eu… gostei da sua atuação na peça. — A voz ficou mais suave e afetuosa, acompanhada de um sorriso um tanto encabulado. — Ainda não tinha elogiado, né? Nos ensaios você parecia bem feliz, mas na apresentação… Não sei, passou um sentimento diferente, tipo a Usagi virando _Sailor Moon_. — Baekhyun pausou, reparando que a comparação fez o maior levantar uma sobrancelha e lhe olhar de soslaio enquanto segurava um pequeno riso. — Ok, foi uma comparação meio merda, mas a coisa é que acho que nasceu pra isso… Você é talentoso pra caralho, Chanyeol.

— Obrigado… — Estava com o rosto rubro, sem conseguir encarar o outro nos olhos ainda. — Não… Não estou acostumado a ouvir você falando essas coisas, é estranho. Sempre me odiou, e de repente é a pessoa que… que me trata melhor que todos. Me deixa sem saber o que sentir. — As mãos nervosas mexiam na bolsa pendurada no ombro, apertando a costura com as unhas bem-feitas demais para um garoto de 17 anos comum.

— Bem… Eu sei. — Finalmente as orbes do mais alto voltaram-se para Baekhyun, confusas.

— Sabe o quê?

— O que sentir. — Desencostou-se da parede, ficando de frente para o mais alto, decidido.

— O quê?... — Havia expectativa nos olhos de Chanyeol, e as pontas dos dedos estavam brancas de tanta pressão que colocava sobre a alça em seu ombro.

— Sabe… Naquela hora em que me ajudou na peça, quando entrei… Eu não fiquei nervoso por causa das pessoas. — A determinação queimava em seus olhos. Sentia que era a hora certa de falar, finalmente, a verdade. — Foi por causa de você.

— Como assim?... — perguntou num suspiro, quase sem fôlego. Os olhos de ambos não se desviavam mais.

— Você tava tão… resplandecente, que me deixou sem saber o que fazer. — Sorriu, vermelho. Não era de usar palavras difíceis, mas achou necessário no momento. — Não imagina a luta que é controlar a ansiedade sempre que a gente se fala. Eu descobri nessas últimas semanas que sou trouxa pra caralho por você.

— Mas… você só implicava comigo. Não tem sentido… — Chanyeol replicou, aflito e incerto.

— Eu queria chamar sua atenção, não é óbvio? — perguntou, olhando-o carinhoso. Tocou a mão de dedos gelados, devido ao frio e ao nervosismo, num convite para que segurasse a sua. O mais alto hesitou, mas acabou cedendo. Baekhyun puxou delicadamente as duas mãos alheias e as segurou entre as suas, mais quentes, numa carícia leve. — Desde que começamos a estudar juntos, eu sinto uma ânsia… de falar com você, ver seu sorriso, saber como está… Eu… acho que só pode significar uma coisa. 

— Baekhyun… — O mais alto falou, quase num sussurro.

— Você é tão bonito, _porra_. — Permitiu-se acariciar o rosto de Chanyeol, aproximando-se ainda mais. Ele lhe olhava sem piscar, também muito ansioso. — É uma sacanagem comigo.

Subiu a outra mão, que continuava a segurar a do mais alto, para a nuca deste, e acariciou os cabelos curtos, paciente. Viu que sua chance havia chegado quando os olhos de Chanyeol fecharam lentamente, o rosto inteiramente vermelho de antecipação. Não mais resistiu.

Na ponta dos pés e puxando delicadamente o mais alto pela nuca em sua direção, ainda acariciando a epiderme quente das bochechas, fez as bocas se encostarem, suave.

Os lábios eram quentes, com um leve gosto do ketchup das batatas fritas que haviam comido na sala barulhenta. Baekhyun jamais se esqueceria do sabor peculiar e da inquietação no estômago que sentiu quando Chanyeol enlaçou sua cintura com os braços compridos, puxando-o assim para perto.

Esqueceu-se até mesmo do local em que estavam porcamente escondidos, naquela entrada lateral escura.

Estavam conhecendo-se agora de outra forma. A textura dos lábios alheios, a espessura, os toques que ficavam cada vez mais urgentes, mas sem perder a delicadeza inicial. As bocas separaram-se num estalo molhado. O menor abriu os olhos, gravando a imagem do outro ainda de olhos fechados e lábios mais vermelhos que nunca. Foi impelido a beijá-lo novamente, agora em busca de um contato mais profundo, de conhecer a língua molhada daquele garoto lindo _pra caralho_.

Lambeu sutilmente os lábios alheios. Chanyeol entendeu o recado e abriu a boca, permitindo o encontro das línguas. Era seu primeiro beijo, e estava tão nervoso que as mãos tremiam, com medo de fazer algo errado. Era muito gostoso, e para Baekhyun parecia ser também, pelo jeito que colocou os dois braços ao redor de sua nuca, quase ficando pendurado em seu corpo.

Não saberiam calcular quanto tempo ficaram trocando beijos, desde os mais entusiasmados aos selinhos carinhosos. As carícias também eram muito satisfatórias, desde o carinho nas orelhas de Chanyeol que Baekhyun fazia, até a maneira leve, mas cheia de vontade, com que o maior apertava a cintura do menor e o trazia para perto.

Aqueles poderiam não ter sido os amassos com mais experiência ou calorosos que Baekhyun havia trocado com alguém, mas durante toda sua vida achou que os melhores foram esses, desajeitados, mas ainda tão gostosos, com Chanyeol. Não esqueceria, mesmo se fosse capaz.

Só separaram-se por causa do movimento vindo da entrada principal do estabelecimento onde antes se encontravam. Foi Chanyeol que se afastou primeiro, alarmado, e parecendo ter saído do torpor que os beijos de Baekhyun lhe causavam.

— Sai primeiro. Vai lá com eles, eu vou depois — sussurrou com urgência. Baekhyun ainda estava imerso demais nas sensações e demorou um pouco para largar o pescoço do maior, a contragosto. Estava tão bom…

— O quê? — perguntou um pouco débil.

— Sai daqui, Baekhyun. Acho que são eles, temos que voltar, mas você vai primeiro. Certo? — pediu, segurando nos ombros alheios, olhando diretamente nas orbes dele.

— Tá… tá bom. Eu queria ficar mais com você — confessou, tirando uma das mãos do maior de seu ombro e entrelaçando-as novamente.

— N-não dá… Eles vão nos ver e será nosso fim. Vá...

— Podemos ir embora juntos, posso te levar em casa, meus pais chegam depois da meia-noite… — Convidou, ansioso e um tanto sugestivo.

— Não posso… Tenho que jantar com meus pais esta noite. Nos falamos depois — garantiu.

— Tá beleza. Não vou deixar você fugir, ouviu? — Baekhyun ficou um tanto apreensivo quando Chanyeol desviou o olhar, mas em seguida se sentiu aliviado quando o maior assentiu levemente. Achou a sutil confirmação do outro suficiente por enquanto, e roubou um último selo dele, que voltou a corar fortemente. — Tchau, gatinho. _Miau_. — Riu das sobrancelhas franzidas do maior, tapando a boca.

Finalmente virou-se e foi embora.

Apenas disse aos amigos que não sabia onde Chanyeol estava quando foi perguntado, com a mente longe, pensando na próxima vez em que poderiam ficar juntinhos daquele jeito. Nada os impediria. Chanyeol queria aquilo e ele também. Era recíproco, e fazia o coração de Baekhyun transbordar. Estava apaixonado e feliz.

Só não imaginava que Chanyeol tivesse ficado lá por mais tempo do que deveria, chorando.

. . .

Também não imaginava que Chanyeol não responderia todas as suas mensagens e ligações. Perguntava-se se ele estava bem, se algo havia acontecido. A possibilidade lhe deixava ansioso e impedia que pensasse em outras coisas. O final de semana em que pensara que ficaria no céu, tornou-se o inferno.

Esperou por todo o fim de semana, pois assim que a segunda começasse poderia ver Chanyeol e descobrir o que diabos havia acontecido. Mas as expectativas foram quebradas novamente, porque pela primeira vez o presidente do conselho estudantil faltara a aula. Isso foi notado com incredulidade pelos professores e colegas, pois ele não havia avisado a ninguém. O que tornava tudo mais estranho era que naquela semana começariam os simulados para o vestibular, e sendo estudioso, Chanyeol jamais os perderia..

Não passou despercebido pelos amigos que Baekhyun se encontrava angustiado. Durante as aulas não pregou os olhos como sempre fazia, e não saiu correndo ansioso para fora da sala quando o intervalo chegou. Assim, Seulgi decidiu que bastava daquele silêncio. Algo definitivamente estava errado.

Ao final da aula, os três amigos, como de costume, iam embora juntos. Baekhyun estava calado como nunca, absorto na própria mente. Kyungsoo e Seulgi também estavam silenciosos, notando a tensão do amigo. Haviam combinado previamente de questioná-lo sobre todas as mudanças sofridas nas últimas semanas.

— Gente, que tal irmos naquela sorveteria perto da praça? — Seulgi convidou, como quem não queria nada.

— É uma boa ideia. — Kyungsoo aceitou. Olhou para Baekhyun. — Então, vamos, Baekhyun?

— Oi? Foi mal, não escutei. — Sorriu amarelo. Era possível enxergar olheiras mais profundas que as que normalmente estavam debaixo de seus olhos quando jogava videogame demais.

— A gente vai na sorveteria perto da praça, você vai também, não é? — Seulgi perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Ah… nós três? Tá, pode ser — concordou, meio aéreo. Voltou logo a ficar quieto.

Seulgi suspirou e trocou um olhar com Kyungsoo, igualmente preocupado. Ao menos Baekhyun havia aceitado.

Sentaram-se numa mesa no fundo da sorveteria, que estava bem calma. Fizeram os pedidos e voltaram a ficar num silêncio peculiar para o três. Baekhyun quem era o falador, quem agregava todos facilmente, quem enchia o saco. Era preocupante que estivesse tão apático e manso.

— Então, Baek… Tá com umas olheiras, jogou o que até tarde ontem? — Seulgi perguntou, arriscando um assunto.

— Só um pouco de _Zelda_ — respondeu, mexendo nas beiradas do cardápio sem olhar para os amigos do outro lado da mesa.

— Um _pouco_? Parece que tomou um socão na cara — comentou Kyungsoo.

— Não… Só ando com um pouco de insônia. Devem ser os vestibulares. — Riu, mas o riso não alcançava os olhos, e ele logo desviou o olhar para o cardápio onde mexia.

— Você não dá uma foda pros vestibulares. — Seulgi disse, de sobrancelhas arqueadas. Suspirou fundo, preparando-se para perguntar o que realmente intencionava. — Baek… Você estar assim tem algo a ver com Park Chanyeol?

Observaram os olhos do amigo se arregalarem e o rosto empalidecer, e tiveram a certeza de que o presidente do conselho estudantil tinha sim algo a ver com as mudanças de Baekhyun.

— De onde tiraram isso? — Falhou miseravelmente em parecer indignado. Fugia do olhar dos amigos; odiava mentir, mas não podia dizer, pois o início de tudo era um tabu a ser falado e queria respeitar a vontade de Chanyeol.

— Baek, eu não sou cega, nem o Kyungsoo. Acho que até outras pessoas notaram que vocês dois estão estranhos. Primeiro, as brigas pararam do nada, vocês nem se olhavam na cara, e ao mesmo tempo que isso começou você sumia pra sei lá onde durante todos os intervalos sem ter trazido nada de casa, e dinheiro eu sei que você não gosta de gastar. Ou seja, você almoçava em algum lugar, e você odeia ficar sozinho durante as refeições. Depois, você não tirava os olhos dele, bastava ele estar no mesmo recinto, e eu acho que até outras pessoas repararam, já que você não sabe disfarçar. Agora, está todo amuado justo no dia em que ele faltou, que deveria também ser considerado um marco histórico. — Terminou, um pouco sem fôlego por ter vomitado todas as palavras de uma vez.

Estava orgulhosa da própria argumentação, principalmente quando viu Baekhyun ficar ainda mais sem jeito, agora vermelho de constrangimento.

— Você… É uma stalker por acaso? — Foi o que conseguiu perguntar, ainda muito chocado pela amiga ter reparado em tudo aquilo. No máximo, achava que ela suspeitava por causa de suas escapadas durante o intervalo.

— Não, Baek… Sou sua amiga. — Ela sorriu, singela. Pegou na mão fria de nervosismo do maior em cima da mesa, buscando confortá-lo. — Amigos se preocupam. Você está muito, _muito_ estranho. Não quer falar sobre isso? Parece que está te sufocando.

— Ela tem razão… A gente tá preocupado. Se você não tá sendo um pé no saco, tem algo bem errado então. — Kyungsoo falou, olhando para o amigo nada acostumado com tantas palavras de afeto assim. Os três não eram melosos, mas sempre estavam dispostos a ouvir e ajudar uns aos outros, como amigos devem fazer. — Naquele dia da peça, você sumiu junto com o Chanyeol no _noraebang_. Foi quando eu tive certeza de que a Seulgi tava certa sobre ele ser o motivo de você estar estranho.

— Eu… — Olhou para os amigos, a visão vagando de um para outro. — Eu adoraria poder falar tudo pra vocês, de verdade. É o que mais quero desde que tudo começou, eu sou péssimo em guardar coisas, sabem disso. Mas… Isso é uma coisa que não depende só de mim. Depende do… do Chanyeol também.

— Baek… Me diz uma coisa só e seja sincero por favor. — Ele assentiu, um pouco hesitante. — Você por acaso tá… namorando com ele ou algo assim?

Com isso, Baekhyun ficou vermelho novamente e voltou a olhar para a mesa. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, os pedidos chegaram, e ele agradeceu, achando que havia se livrado. Enfiou uma enorme colherada de sorvete de chocolate com pistache na boca e os dentes chegaram a incomodar, mas era melhor que responder aquilo.

— Então… você tá? — Seulgi voltou a inquirir, como se não tivessem sido brevemente interrompidos. — Não vamos te julgar se estiver, Baek. Sabe que não somos cuzões.

— Não… Não estamos, não tem nada disso. Só… Eu acho que… gosto dele? — Escondeu o rosto nas mãos, deixando o sorvete de lado. — Eu não sei se sou gay ou o quê. Mas… é, eu gosto dele. Como nunca gostei de outra pessoa.

— Naquele dia você sumiu pra dar umas beijocas no seu amado, então? — perguntou Kyungsoo.

— É… Mas ele não é meu amado. Ele é… Eu não sei o que somos. — Voltou a mostrar o rosto. — Nos intervalos, eu realmente sumia pra comer com ele. Ele… me trazia marmitas, mas não posso dizer o porquê. Não posso falar mais nada, foi mal. De verdade.

— Tá tudo bem, Baek. Se é um segredo dele não precisa dizer tudo. — Seulgi o tranquilizou. — Só tenho uma dúvida. Você já odiou ele?

— Não, eu só queria chamar atenção, mas não sabia o porquê. Só precisava. Eu nunca nem quis ser o cara com as melhores notas. — Riu de si mesmo, um tanto amargo. — Acho que eu poderia só ter tentado ser amigo dele, como pessoas normais fazem.

— Você é só um adolescente apaixonado, pare de se cobrar tanto… Quero dizer, vocês ficaram próximos e ele parece ter te beijado por livre e espontânea vontade — disse Seulgi, ainda com tom apaziguador.

— Ele sempre lidou muito mal com as paixonites, e se deu certo com o Park, acho que é porque eles são feitos um pro outro. — comentou Kyungsoo, com sua forma sempre estranha de ser incentivador. Seulgi riu, e até Baekhyun esboçou algo próximo disso.

— Mas ele… — Baekhyun interrompeu o momento quase descontraído, as feições voltando a estampar preocupação. — Eu pedi na sexta pra ele me mandar uma mensagem, e ele não mandou. Aí mandei algumas então, e liguei também, mas ele não atendeu. Fiquei bem alarmado quando chegou domingo de noite e nenhum sinal dele , nem consegui dormir... — Passou a mão pelo rosto num gesto de cansaço. — Achei que poderia falar com ele na escola, mas ele nem apareceu, então tô bem preocupado com algo ter acontecido… Todo mundo sabe que Park Chanyeol nunca falta, ele veio mesmo doente no começo do ano. Mas pode ser só que ele esteja me evitando. Seria muita prepotência achar que é por minha causa?

— Não acho que deve desconsiderar. Talvez ele esteja numa crise por causa da sexualidade. — Kyungsoo deu um palpite. — Ou talvez só tenha acontecido algo. Um parente morto, um pé quebrado. Sabe onde ele mora?

— Não faço ideia… — lamentou, cutucando o sorvete que derretia aos poucos e se misturava, com um bico nos lábios. — Eu bem queria ter me convidado pra ir na casa dele...

— Hm. Então só dá pra esperar ele aparecer. — Kyungsoo constatou o óbvio. — Acho que ele não vai perder mais um dia. Amanhã tem os simulados, e semana que vem o exame nacional.

— É… Por isso não deveriam estar tomando sorvete aqui comigo. — Riu sem humor, sujando a boca com o sorvete já líquido.

— Não diga isso, estávamos preocupados! — censurou Seulgi. — Já tivemos muito tempo pra estudar. Vamos nos sair bem.

— Espero que sim…

Ficaram em silêncio, tentando aproveitar os sorvetes, até que Kyungsoo fez outro comentário.

— Aliás, Baekhyun, não sabia que você curtia caras. — O alvo do comentário quase engasgou. — Cuidado, cara, não quero ser testemunha de uma morte.

— Kyungsoo! — Seulgi o repreendeu, de cara feia. Olhou para Baekhyun em seguida, que olhava para a taça de sorvete quase vazia. — Ignora, Baek.

— Eu não sei se gosto de caras, sei que gosto do Chanyeol. — Ignorou a amiga, revelando. — Não sei o que eu sou, tem nome pra quem gosta de meninas e um cara só? Na verdade sei lá, talvez eu acabe gostando de outro um dia… Eu nunca tinha cogitado essa possibilidade até ele aparecer na minha vida.

— Acho que isso não importa agora, não tem problema ficar confuso até se descobrir, ou nem precisa, sabe? Às vezes é só sentir, nem tudo precisa ter nome — disse Seulgi, sempre com as palavras certas para fazer Baekhyun se sentir melhor.

— É… Acho que não precisa. Eu fiquei perguntando pro Chanyeol se ele era bicha, depois me arrependi. Talvez nem ele mesmo saiba, né? E se sabe nem tem por que me falar.

— Isso mesmo. — Sorriu afetuosa. — Agora… Espera ele aparecer e conversem. Vai dar tudo certo.

— É, você vai ver, cara. — Kyungsoo reforçou.

— Valeu… Valeu mesmo. — Esboçou um sorriso. — Preciso de mais sorvete!

Pediram o sorvete e ficaram conversando por mais alguns minutos. Minutos esses em que quase conseguiu deixar de lado a questão com Chanyeol, a qual nem mesmo sabia definir onde estava o problema.

Apenas desejava que as coisas não fossem ruins como esperava.

. . .

As coisas eram piores do que imaginou serem.

No dia seguinte, como esperado, Chanyeol voltou para a escola como se nada houvesse acontecido. Não olhou para o rosto de Baekhyun, como de costume, mas o contrário não podia ser evitado pelo menor. Não ligava mais que o achassem medonho por não tirar os olhos do presidente do conselho estudantil durante todas as aulas.

Os colegas falsamente preocupados, na visão de Baekhyun, ficavam em cima do pobre Chanyeol. Sabia que ele não gostava disso; de toda a atenção cheia de palavras sofisticadas e vazias, que só iam até ele para pedir favores ou puxar o saco. Todos queriam ser vistos com o aluno mais bonito, talentoso e popular da escola. As fotos de formatura ficariam ótimas.

Os amigos notaram seu nervosismo, e Kyungsoo, que sentava ao seu lado, apenas colocou a mão sobre seus ombros em sinal de apoio. Estaria lá para o que o Byun precisasse, e este era grato por ter sido tratado com normalidade ao confessar que estava apaixonado por outro cara. Talvez tivesse sido tão óbvio que os dois puderam internalizar a possibilidade e aceitá-la.

Enviou uma mensagem a Chanyeol durante a aula, sem se importar em ser pego, pedindo brevemente que se encontrassem no local de costume. Reparou quando ele pegou o celular, apertou os lábios, olhou discretamente para os lados, e digitou. A resposta chegou para Baekhyun.

“Certo”

Breve, como quase nunca era. Esperou angustiado até que o intervalo do almoço chegasse. Duvidava que Chanyeol tivesse cumprido com o combinado, já devia saber que Baekhyun jamais o deduraria para ninguém. O estômago doía em ansiedade, as mãos suavam frio e não conseguia se concentrar no que o professor falava. Mas não era como se fosse se importar de qualquer forma.

Quando o sinal bateu, olhou para Chanyeol, que parecia ter tudo sob controle, diferente de si, que devia parecer um pouco perturbado mesmo de longe. Saiu correndo pelos corredores, sem falar nada aos amigos, que provavelmente haviam entendido, esbarrando nas pessoas. Chegou em menos de dois minutos. Chanyeol demorou mais cinco, e Baekhyun não conseguiu se sentar na grama como de costume.

Quando o mais alto apareceu, trocaram olhares por longos segundos, sem que algum dos dois soubesse que diabos dizer ou fazer primeiro. Baekhyun queria muito abraçá-lo e beijá-lo até esquecer quem era.

Mas pela expressão do maior, que se tornou taciturna, era um desejo impossível.

— Ei… Por que não me respondeu no fim de semana? — Baekhyun quebrou o silêncio. — E por que faltou ontem? Isso não é do seu feitio.

— É sobre isso que eu queria conversar. — Chanyeol falou, aproximando-se do menor, como se tivesse medo de ser ouvido por qualquer outra pessoa, mesmo que aquele lugar estivesse sempre vazio. Baekhyun suspirou nervoso com o ato.

— Desembucha então — mandou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Estava com um péssimo pressentimento.

— Eu… Não podia falar com você. — Olhou para o lado, onde as flores estavam agora escassas por causa do tempo frio de fim de ano. Aquele lugar era muito melhor na primavera.

— Não podia por quê? — Estreitou os olhos.

— Não… Não dá pra continuar com aquilo que fizemos sexta passada. Eu não podia falar com você porque precisava pensar, e foi a essa conclusão que cheguei. Não dá, Baekhyun. — Sua voz ficava mais baixa ainda conforme as palavras deixavam seus lábios.

Aquilo foi um soco no estômago pelo qual Baekhyun não podia dizer que não estava esperando. Mesmo assim, doeu ouvir as palavras tão diretamente.

— Achei que gostava de mim também… — Foi o que conseguiu dizer após longos segundos de silêncio. — Pareceu ter gostado daqueles beijos tanto quanto eu. Foi só mais uma atuação sua? A troco de quê? Queria brincar comigo?

— Não! Não é isso, Baekhyun — negou com urgência na voz, os olhos mostrando pesar. — Eu… Fiz tudo porque quis, eu gostei. Esse é o problema. Eu não posso querer mais como quis naquele dia.

— Por que não, porra?! Não faz sentido. Se alguém gosta de uma coisa, faz. Não fica de frescura, machucando outras pessoas! — Ter pela primeira vez aquela visão de Baekhyun ferido, o garoto que sempre estava risonho e de bom humor, deixou Chanyeol sem ação.

Ficaram presos num silêncio sufocante que deixava Baekhyun enjoado. As lágrimas teimavam em escapar de seus olhos, mas as segurava com determinação. Não queria parecer mais fraco e com mais medo do que estava.

— Fala alguma coisa, seu merda! Por quê? O que quer que eu faça agora? Fique longe de você? Acho que não faz muita diferença, já que essa coisa que tínhamos só existia pra nós dois, nesse mundo paralelo. — Abriu os braços, sinalizando o local que se tornara de ambos. — Talvez eu ache que tudo foi um delírio no futuro. Será que vai ser mais fácil? — Cerrou os punhos, rindo sem humor algum.

— Me desculpa… — Chanyeol começou a chorar grossas lágrimas cheias de culpa. — Eu queria ter sua coragem, Baekhyun. Você não tem medo de ser quem é, e eu admiro isso mais que tudo. Mas mesmo que eu tivesse a coragem pra ser como você, pra estar com você… Não adiantaria. — Notou o olhar brilhante de lágrimas e interrogativo do menor, e resolveu finalmente falar. — Eu vou embora.

— Embora?... Pra onde? — Olhou-o confuso.

— Para a Inglaterra — disse num sopro frágil, cansado. — Vou fazer medicina lá, assim como meus pais.

— Medicina na Inglaterra… — Experimentou aquelas palavras estranhas, tão fora de sua realidade, e assim a ficha caiu. Chanyeol iria embora e consigo levaria um pedaço de seu coração. — Quando?...

— Desde o ano passado sei disso… — Desviou o olhar, culpado. — Nunca pensei que tivesse a necessidade de dizer isso a alguém. Você estava certo quando disse que não tenho amigos… Ninguém quer ser amigo de uma mentira.

— E eu achei que a gente tivesse um tipo de amizade, ou nem isso, só alguma parceria. Poderia ter falado antes. — Finalmente as lágrimas se desprenderam de seus olhos, escorrendo dolorosamente por suas bochechas. Chanyeol quis se aproximar para secar todas, depois deixar beijos sobre as pálpebras e confortá-lo pelo resto do dia, dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas seria mentira, e estava farto de viver delas. Além disso, Baekhyun não merecia nenhuma.

— Eu jamais pensei que você sentisse aquilo por mim. Pensei em todas as possibilidades: que apenas me achava pitoresco, que queria zoar com a minha cara, que sentia pena… Mas _isso_ , jamais. Nesses últimos dias pensei que só poderia ser algum tipo de fetiche seu, já que acredito que não gosta de homens. — Secava as próprias lágrimas com a manga do paletó, olhando para toda a dor que Baekhyun sentia. — Se eu soubesse que tinha tanto valor pra você… Também não sei se teria dito, porque sou uma pessoa horrível que não sabe manter nenhum tipo de relação.

— Um fetiche?... Chanyeol, eu só te vi vestido de mulher uma vez. Gosto de você muito antes disso, puta que pariu. É difícil de aceitar que alguém que te conheceu por baixo dessa máscara idiota gosta pra caralho de você? Vai tomar no rabo. — Cuspiu as palavras. Passava a mão nervosamente sobre os cabelos.

— Desculpe… Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. — Aproximou-se do menor, que franziu a testa. Dessa vez, foi ele quem pegou nas mãos do Byun. — Mas entenda que… por mais que eu quisesse, que eu ficasse aqui, não daria certo. Não posso fazer ninguém feliz se não gosto de mim mesmo, se vivo uma mentira. Sabe disso, não é, Baekhyun? — Olhou-o docemente.

— Você nem ao menos quer tentar ir contra o que te impõem. Você é muito covarde, Chanyeol. — Soltou as mãos das dele, afastando-se bruscamente. Viu o sentimento de rejeição nos olhos do maior e quase se sentiu culpado, mas a raiva se sobressaiu.

— Seja sincero com você e comigo, Baekhyun… Nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, eu gosto de você, mas não posso jogar a segurança do meu futuro fora por um sentimento do qual nem mesmo tenho certeza. Você sabe disso. E se der errado? Não é como se tivéssemos trocado algo além de beijos… É melhor dar um fim antes que as coisas evoluam de verdade.

— Bem legal você mesmo. Tá desconsiderando todos os meus sentimentos… Mas realmente não dá pra fazer nada se não retribui. — Apontou o dedo no peito de Chanyeol, que ficou assustado com a pose agressiva do mais velho. — Que se foda, então. Viva sua vidinha miserável de teatrinho diário e engula todos os sapos que já engole. Mas eu digo: um dia você vai explodir e pensar “o Baekhyun avisou”.

— Não precisa falar assim comigo só porque está com raiva — reclamou com a voz chorosa, e Baekhyun apenas apertou mais os punhos, com os dedos já brancos. — Não seja injusto, eu estou tão triste quanto você com a situação.

— Não acho. Acabou de dizer que não gosta tanto assim de mim, vai superar logo, logo. Eu vou sair daqui. — Virou as costas, mas antes que pudesse ir embora, Chanyeol segurou seu braço. Olhou-o sem paciência, mas surpreso pela atitude.

— Espera… Eu… — disse hesitante. Os olhos inchados de choro estavam menores que de costume, e era tão adorável que Baekhyun o detestou por alguns segundos. Direcionou um olhar inquisidor e intimidante ao mais alto. — Baekhyun… Me desculpa.

— Tá parecendo um disco quebrado. E isso… nem é algo que tá ao meu alcance agora. — Soltou-se novamente dele, brusco. — Adeus, Chanyeol. Agora não precisa mais se preocupar comigo ameaçando te desmascarar. Sorte a sua, não?

Não deixou que o mais alto respondesse, e saiu correndo pelo terreno da escola até chegar a um banheiro no térreo e trancar-se nele. Com raiva, socou a divisória entre os sanitários e o punho doeu de uma forma que achou melhor não repetir aquilo. Não ficaria com a mão roxa por causa de uma desilusão amorosa.

Era como se nunca tivesse sentido a costumeira fome do almoço. Não sentia nada além de muita frustração, seu corpo preenchido por ela. Segurou o choro, recusava-se a ficar aos prantos quase em público. As mãos tremiam e esperou acalmar-se um pouco para voltar. O dia era importante, pois mesmo que não ligasse para os vestibulares, os simulados valiam nota e queria fechar sua vida escolar com notas quase perfeitas. A ideia lhe agradava.

Lavou o rosto no banheiro e chegou calado e pálido como um fantasma na sala já cheia de estudantes ansiosos. Chanyeol estava lá, e somente se permitiu olhá-lo de relance. Nesses milésimos foi possível ver que a cara dele estava vermelha e os olhos inchados de choro. Havia pessoas ao redor, falsamente preocupadas. Baekhyun sabia que estavam apenas curiosas sobre o que poderia ter feito o cara que agia como um robô ficar tão desestabilizado a ponto de chorar na escola.

Não se importar mais com nada disso era sua nova meta, e faria de tudo para atingi-la. Queria apenas esquecer Park Chanyeol e todas as coisas complicadas da vida que o envolviam.

. . .

Os vestibulares chegaram e se foram rapidamente, num borrão. Baekhyun mal se lembrava do que havia feito ou comido além de ter estado sempre com a cara enfiada em livros e apostilas. Foi um alívio quando tudo acabou e podia finalmente voltar a se alienar da vida e dos próprios sentimentos jogando videogame.

Foi obrigado a contar aos amigos sobre o que havia acontecido. Ambos ficaram decepcionados, pois esperavam algo mais do presidente do conselho estudantil. Seulgi confessou que estava até mesmo planejando um jantar na própria casa para comemorar o namoro do amigo e com pretendente dele.

Baekhyun apenas riu, fingindo não estar tão afetado. Pensou que seria muito bom mesmo se aquilo tivesse acontecido, e amaldiçoava-se por fantasiar com um namoro besta com Chanyeol. Era ainda inevitável que esses desejos lhe atormentassem, e que quando ninguém estivesse olhando, chorasse pensando em tudo que poderiam ter sido se a vida não fosse uma grande filha da puta.

Com o tempo, sentia cada vez menos raiva. Em verdade, entendia o posicionamento de Chanyeol, apesar de não concordar. Jamais concordaria com a ideia de que se esconder era a melhor alternativa.

Pelo pouco que se permitia observar do mais novo, tudo parecia sob controle. É claro que sabia não estar. Com nenhum dos dois.

Tinha impulsos estranhos de ignorar a existência de todos os colegas de classe e somente abraçar Chanyeol. A mão e os braços coçavam, assim como os lábios. Queria beijar aquela boca, mas a primeira vez havia sido a última. Por isso, tentava apenas suprimir todos os sentimentos. Uma hora morreriam.

O recesso de inverno veio, trazendo um pouco de paz à sua mente. Conseguiu alienar-se ainda mais, e era grato. Encontrou-se com os amigos, foi a festivais, templos, passou horas incontáveis na _lan house_ e divertiu-se como de costume. Seria seu último inverno ao lado de Kyungsoo e Seulgi, que se tornariam universitários ocupados logo mais. Por isso, quis passar todo o tempo que podia com eles. Sempre fora de valorizar muito as poucas e verdadeiras amizades.

Pouco dedicou-se até o fim do ano letivo, já ciente de sua escolha de não frequentar faculdade alguma e herdar a loja de licores da família, na qual cada vez sua ajuda era mais requisitada. Até então, empurrava aqueles deveres com a barriga, deixando tudo nas mãos dos pais. Eles já envelheciam e a culpa começava a corroer Baekhyun por não ter sido presente nas tarefas da loja desde mais novo.

O irmão mais velho nunca quis herdar a loja, e havia se tornado um jornalista. Por isso, durante metade da vida Baekhyun provavelmente ouvia as mesmas coisas que seu irmão — antes deste escolher jornalismo — sobre a honra de ser dono da loja de licores mais tradicional da região. Tinha até prêmios, como poderia ser rejeitada pelos dois filhos? A ideia, para os pais de Baekhyun, era absurda.

Queria agradar aos pais, então como podia falar algo sobre Chanyeol? Tinha noção de sua hipocrisia, mas apoiava-se no fato de que não possuía sonhos, de qualquer forma. Não era nenhum sacrifício continuar o negócio da família e trazer orgulho a eles, que não viam suas notas quase perfeitas na escola como motivo para incentivá-lo a seguir outro caminho com maiores horizontes. Mas Chanyeol não. Ele sim tinha sonhos, e por isso Baekhyun via como uma tragédia inenarrável que o maior fosse tão passivo quanto aos desejos dos pais e da sociedade. Ele tinha motivos para lutar.

Esperava, ao menos, que um dia Chanyeol tivesse a coragem.

Os resultados das provas do último semestre chegaram, e ninguém conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao ver o nome d e Baekhyun em primeiro lugar, uma posição acima do presidente do conselho estudantil. Pela primeira vez, alcançara seu suposto maior objetivo de todos. Havia superado Chanyeol academicamente, por pontos consideráveis.

Mas não conseguiu sentir a satisfação que era esperada sentir. Apenas foi tomado por preocupação, pois para que o mais alto deixasse mínimos pontos caírem, era certo que algo estava muito errado. Não seria ele a perguntar, no entanto.

A falta de comemoração por parte do Byun encheu os colegas de incredulidade, menos seus dois fiéis escudeiros, que já sabiam das verdadeiras intenções do amigo, talvez mesmo antes dele. Apenas aceitou os parabéns dos professores, e novos questionamentos do porquê não iria para faculdade alguma. Típico, mas esses nunca desistiam.

A formatura, em fevereiro, não tardou a chegar. O tempo voava, todos os terceiranistas ansiosos para a nova etapa da vida. Baekhyun parecia o menos ansioso, contrastando com os sorridentes Kyungsoo e Seulgi. Mas sabia que Chanyeol provavelmente estava ainda menos que si.

O que ele estava, em verdade, era muito bonito, mais que o normal, fazendo o discurso de encerramento do ano letivo no palco do auditório, o mesmo lugar em que havia mostrado seu talento que escorria a todos. Baekhyun percebeu naquele momento como sentia falta dos ensaios, de poder vê-lo realizado e pintado de lobisomem. Queria ter podido vê-lo com as roupas femininas mais uma vez, pois tinha medo que a lembrança da primeira vez fosse esquecida, que detalhes importantes — todos — lhe escapassem.

Já no pátio, após os aplausos pelo fim do belo discurso, os terceiranistas tiravam fotos empolgados. Sendo um aluno consideravelmente querido e que mantinha relações agradáveis com todos os colegas, Baekhyun foi chamado para participar de muitas capturas de momentos.

Estava feliz, porém um pouco melancólico. Já sabia o que faria dali em diante, como seria para o resto de sua vida, mesmo que parecesse um pouco precipitado considerar isso. Não havia mistério. A vida escolar fora agradável, e sentiria falta da despreocupação, agora sendo obrigado a encarar as responsabilidades que evitara desde sempre, para com sua família. Não havia escapatória, também. E estava tudo bem.

Em meio a um momento de divagação, talvez por seu cérebro estar tão acostumado a sempre buscar pela mesma figura, avistou Chanyeol saindo de uma pose para a foto em grupo que tirava. O mais alto se colocou num canto, reservado, como se quisesse que tudo acabasse logo para poder fugir daquele lugar que nunca fora acolhedor para a pessoa que realmente era. Lugar onde sua máscara se desenvolvera a ponto de sentir-se nu sem ela.

Sem aviso, uma vontade intensa de falar com Chanyeol, pela última vez, preencheu Baekhyun. Não estava em seus planos, mas é como se a figura solitária fosse um convite para que olhassem nos olhos um do outro e sentissem o calor do corpo alheio perto.

Quando deu-se conta, já estava chamando o Park, que o olhava interrogativamente e um pouco desconsertado desde que o menor começara a se aproximar.

— Ei… — Começou, e percebeu que não sabia realmente o que falar. Sentira falta de encarar os olhos grandes e bonitos, que sempre que lhe miravam ficavam mais calorosos. Chanyeol nem devia ter consciência disso. — E aí.

— Ahn, olá… Precisa de algo? — perguntou confuso o mais alto. Pela última conversa que tiveram, não pensava que Baekhyun gostaria de voltar a olhar para sua cara.

— É… Vem aqui. — O menor pegou no braço do outro, puxando-o levemente na direção que intencionava ir. Levou-o para um corredor vazio no térreo, de onde ainda podiam ouvir as conversas animadas do lado de fora. — Não acho que dá pra falar alguma coisa lá fora — explicou quando soltou o braço do outro. Este recolheu e apertou o braço como se tivesse sofrido uma queimadura.

— Entendo… Então? — perguntou mirando o chão.

— Só achei que devia te dizer mais uma última coisa. — Fez uma pausa e agradeceu pelo outro parecer paciente. Procurava as palavras certas. — Eu… fui bem grosso naquele dia, né? Foi mal, de verdade. Pensei sobre o que falou, e você só tava sendo lógico… Como costuma ser.

— ...Está tudo bem, você teve o direito de ficar bravo. Eu também errei. — Apertava o próprio braço, nervoso por estar novamente em frente a Baekhyun.

— Bom, eu só queria falar isso e… mais uma coisa. Pode olhar pra mim? — Aproximou-se do maior e segurou firmemente nos bíceps dele. Afundou-se naqueles olhos profundos que agora lhe miravam. — Chanyeol… Seja você. Quando for possível, quando puder se livrar de tudo que esperam de você, quando não precisar mais ser a pessoa perfeita. O importante é ser você… mesmo que seja estranho, bizarro, ou qualquer coisa que te disserem. Me ouviu?

Chanyeol o encarou sem reação por alguns segundos, digerindo aquelas palavras que já havia ouvido muito do próprio Baekhyun, mas que dessa vez pareciam ser ainda mais significativas. Mesmo depois de o ter deixado com raiva e o decepcionado, ele estava lá de volta, incentivando o mais alto.

— Só… — Baekhyun continuou ao perceber que não seria respondido logo. — Tira essa máscara que cobre o seu rosto. Assim você vai dar a chance das pessoas descobrirem se gostam de você. Igual eu descobri. — Sorriu carinhoso.

Foi obrigado a segurar as lágrimas para que não chorasse na frente do mais velho, mas elas ainda assim umedeceram seus olhos.

— Está bem… Obrigado, Baekhyun. — Quis esconder o rosto que ficava vermelho, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria desfazer o contato com o outro.

— Ouviu mesmo? — O Byun insistiu, apertando mais os braços alheios.

— Ouvi, eu juro. — Fungou. — Eu vou chorar… — Fez uma careta.

— Ué, pode chorar. Não esqueceu que não é de ferro, né?

Mandando a razão para os ares, Chanyeol livrou seus braços dos do outro e o abraçou pelos ombros, enfiando o rosto no pescoço fino e cheiroso do menor. Foi retribuído imediatamente, e permitiu-se soltar as lágrimas e soluços, ato que só fazia no silêncio e escuridão de seu próprio quarto, onde ninguém podia ver por debaixo de sua máscara. Mas com Baekhyun não sentia esse medo. Podia ser ele mesmo.

Ah, como sentiria falta…

Permaneceram daquele jeito até que o barulho do lado de fora ficasse mais calmo. Baekhyun confortou o garoto choroso, acariciando os cabelos e costas dele com paciência. Não queria que aquele abraço chegasse ao fim. Não queria que chegassem ao fim.

Quando Chanyeol se afastou, vermelho e constrangido, feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, Baekhyun somente conseguiu desejar, sincero, uma boa viagem e bons estudos antes de, sem jeito, deixá-lo mais uma vez sozinho com as próprias lágrimas e sentimentos conflituosos no corredor.

Foi a última vez que se despediram com lágrimas e melancolia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugiro que escutem pelo menos Human Nature da Madonna quando ela for mencionada, garanto que vale a pena!

**_Julho de 2018_ **

— Tem alguém aqui? — A voz feminina perguntou ao observar que ninguém estava à vista, nem mesmo atrás do balcão da velha loja de licores dos Byun. — Baekhyun? Cadê você? — Chamou como se procurasse uma criança durante o esconde-esconde.

O silêncio perdurou e, sem muita paciência, entrou pelo balcão, enfiando-se na porta lateral atrás dele, onde o dono da loja costumava ficar nos horários em que ninguém aparecia. Não havia uma vez em que tivesse chegado e ele não estivesse sumido. Parecia dar cada vez menos atenção ao atendimento, mas sempre que o assunto era trazido à tona, o homem fugia.

— Ah, te achei — constatou, pouco surpresa. Os olhos tiveram que se acostumar com a penumbra do ambiente, mesmo que o relógio do smartphone marcasse quase 14 horas.

Baekhyun estava debruçado sobre o notebook com uma cara de quem não dormia há 4 dias, morto por dentro. Os cabelos segurados para trás por uma faixa da Hello Kitty deixavam-no comicamente trágico. Usava uma camiseta folgada e uma bermuda ainda mais. O ventilador batia diretamente no corpo que parecia sofrer demais com a alta temperatura do verão.

Ele não aparentava estar surpreso com a chegada de outra pessoa, ainda mais sendo sua amiga, a única que ainda se dava ao trabalho de ir visitá-lo mesmo que recusasse todos os convites de rolês. Apenas mirou-a rapidamente e voltou a digitar.

— Ei… E aí — murmurou em resposta à Seulgi.

— O que tá fazendo aqui a essa hora? A loja tá aberta, sabe? — perguntou retoricamente. — Você não coloca nem um sino pra alguém te chamar no balcão… Quer ver a loja ir pro saco?

— Não… Lá só não tem um ventilador tão potente, e se a pessoa realmente quiser, vai gritar ou algo do tipo. — Parou de digitar para tomar um gole de água e esticar as costas, que clamavam por um exercício físico, assim como todo o seu esqueleto. 

— Ninguém faz isso, Baek… Talvez os clientes antigos que sabem como você é preguiçoso e fica o dia inteiro enfiado aqui. Na verdade, ainda não entendo o porquê não contrata mais funcionários pra te ajudar.

— Eles dão problema demais. Aquele moleque bebia escondido e roubava bebida, a garota tratava os clientes mal e a outra me mandou tomar no rabo quando dei uma bronca por ficar no telefone com o namorado. Não tenho paciência pra jovenzinhos.

— É só você ser mais rigoroso contratando. Ah, tanto faz. Sempre nega ajuda. — Revirou os olhos. — Não vim aqui pra te dar um sermão.

— Por que veio? Isso é hora de estar na redação do jornal, não é?

— Fui entrevistar uma pessoa, mas já acabou, aí resolvi passar aqui pra te ver e… te chamar pra um lugar. — Sorriu sugestiva.

— Tá doida? Olha esse calor. Nem fodendo que eu saio de casa. _Me chame quando setembro acabar_. — Fez uma careta de repulsa.

— Idiota. — Deu um leve tapa na cabeça adornada pela faixa fofa e o homem lhe deu a língua. Parecia uma criança de seis anos daquele jeito, e não um homem de vinte e oito. — Eu ganhei de um amigo umas entradas pra um evento que vai rolar num lugar muito especial, lá em Itaewon. Aí pensei: “nossa, o Baek anda muito preso dentro de casa, seria legal levar ele num lugar diferente, respirar novos ares que não cheirem à rolha e álcool”.

— Que lugar especial é esse? — Levantou a sobrancelha. — Pode sair da frente do ventilador? Tô derretendo.

— Ah, foi mal. — A moça respondeu com uma leve vontade de socá-lo, pois estava com roupas sociais e com certeza muito mais calor que o amigo fresco. Apenas relevou daquela vez para não fugir do assunto. — O evento é em Itaewon… mais especificamente num bar gay onde rolam shows _drag_ — falou animada.

— _Show drag_? Com os caras que se vestem de mulher e cantam? — perguntou com a face neutra. Aquilo lhe trazia pensamentos que às vezes vinham à superfície, mesmo quando achava já ter se esquecido, apesar de não serem diretamente relacionados.

— Isso mesmo. Bom, mulheres podem fazer _drag_ também, mas acho que nesses eventos os homens são mais comuns. Mas então, quer ir? É sexta que vem! — Olhava-o esperançosa, os olhos brilhando.

— Ah… Não sei não. — Desviou o olhar de volta para o computador. — Preciso pensar.

— Pensar, hm? É melhor que nada… — Suspirou, abanando-se. Estava realmente muito quente. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado do amigo, bisbilhotando a tela. — Tá conseguindo escrever? Nossa, aqui tá muito escuro! Virou um vampirão?

— Ainda sou humano, infelizmente… E não, tô com bloqueio na verdade. — Bufou, frustrado.

Observou Seulgi se levantar, abrir as cortinas, o que quase o cegou, e voltar a sentar na cadeira, satisfeita.

— Humanos precisam de vitamina D! Toma aí a sua. — Riu da expressão rabugenta do amigo. — Mas então, bloqueio, é? Eu não sei como se resolve essas coisas… — Tomou uma expressão pensativa.

— Não tem uma fórmula… Uma hora passa, mas sempre consegue me deixar puto. Resta esperar a iluminação de algum ser superior. — Apoiou o rosto na mão, apertando teclas aleatórias com a outra.

— Espero que ele faça isso logo, você tá deplorável, com cara de fedido.

— Suando igual a um porco, que diabo você esperava? — Bufou novamente. — Obrigado, me fez lembrar desse bafo do capeta lá fora. Quero morrer… Mas não essa morte lenta, cozido no vapor.

— Não pode morrer antes do show. Eu tô muito ansiosa pra ir e você precisa vir junto!

— Vai com o seu amigo que te deu os ingressos. Vou ficar com a Bolotinha.

— Sua gata vai ficar bem uma noite sem você. — Cruzou os braços para a desculpa esfarrapada que não era a primeira vez que o amigo dava.

— Ela sente saudades do papai. Tô até pensando em pegar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha pra ela… Queria poder ficar mais com a minha Bolotinha. — Fez um biquinho, pensando em chegar em casa e afundar a cara nos pelos de sua filha felina até entrarem pela garganta e fazerem-no tossir como um tuberculoso.

— O Sehun não é exatamente meu amigo — disse, ignorando o surto muito recorrente de pai coruja de Baekhyun. — Apenas um bom colega.

— Ah, foi o magrelo. Ele não tem cara de quem frequenta esses lugares…

— Mas frequenta, e muito. O namorado dele se apresenta lá toda sexta! Não é legal?

— É um pouco surpreendente, ele tem cara de heterossexual.

— Você também, mas é meio boiola.

— Bissexual o nome.

— Meio boiola.

— Pode ser. — Riu. — Não tem mais compromissos hoje?

— Tenho, infelizmente. Estou protelando… Vou pegar uma cerveja e ir, ok? Coloca na minha conta, um dia eu pago.

— Vou falir por causa dos seus fiados, tosca.

— Não parece se importar muito com isso. — Deu de ombros. Baekhyun riu, pois não era totalmente mentira.

— Pega quantas quiser.

Ambos riram. Baekhyun finalmente saiu de seu covil nos fundos da loja de licores e acompanhou Seulgi até a saída, entregando as cervejas embaladas que a amiga levaria. Despediram-se e sentou-se atrás do balcão, observando a paisagem da qual estava mais cansado na vida, e para o resto dela.

A rua residencial pouco movimentada, com geralmente idosos e crianças transitando calmamente, poderia ser a que qualquer morador de Seul que prezava pela segurança e tranquilidade gostaria de estar todos os dias. Não que Baekhyun preferisse lugares movimentados, mas estava saturado daquela visão após pouco mais de dez anos vislumbrando-a todos os dias, durante o horário comercial inteiro. Ao menos nos domingos sua mãe ainda aparecia para cuidar da loja, permitindo-o assim tirar uma folga. Mesmo nos feriados precisava abrir, pois bebida é o que qualquer adulto nunca deixa de procurar.

Sentia-se constantemente ingrato e culpado por pensar que queria estar o mais longe possível daquele lugar, fazendo algo mais interessante da vida. Não sabia exatamente o que, mas teria tempo para descobrir se não precisasse ficar preso naquele estabelecimento, olhando as prateleiras rústicas repletas de bebidas, muitas delas vendidas exclusivamente por sua família.

Como se não bastasse, os pais olhavam-no torto por cuidar de forma visivelmente porca dos negócios. Não havia nascido para aquilo, apesar de antes acreditar que daria conta. Era um negócio que estava na família há quatro gerações, por que tudo tinha que dar errado logo na sua vez? Os lucros caíam cada vez mais, mas era inevitável que parte de si se sentisse satisfeita com a possibilidade de fechar a loja. Não era como se fosse ter herdeiros, e seus sobrinhos fofos não mereciam a mesma infelicidade. Não era, também, como se seu irmão fosse incentivá-los, tendo ele mesmo fugido da responsabilidade de herdar o patrimônio da família.

Deveria se sentir honrado por ser o herdeiro de um estabelecimento tão bem quisto na vizinhança, mesmo fora dela. Seus antepassados todos se orgulhavam imensamente do que construíram. Mas por que era tão difícil?

Há cerca de seis anos, começara a escrever, algo que nunca havia passado por sua cabeça fazer por hobby. Buscava inconscientemente uma forma de lidar com sua própria mente e frustração, e assim a escrita se tornou sua melhor amiga. Dedicava quase todo seu tempo livre a essa atividade, e ansiava todos os dias pela hora na qual fecharia a loja, chegaria em casa, tomaria banho, alimentaria a Bolotinha, jantaria e finalmente escreveria até a hora de dormir.

Gostava de escrever histórias de aventura, sobre jovens livres, às vezes de amor. Buscava fugir de temas cotidianos e de si mesmo. Descobrira ter uma criatividade muito mais fértil do que imaginava, e em algum momento, que não sabia dizer qual, uma semente de ideia foi plantada dentro si. Uma semente que crescia e se tornava uma planta grande a bonita, mas ainda sem dar flores.

Queria publicar um livro um dia, quem sabe. Seulgi e os poucos amigos virtuais que havia feito nessa jornada como escritor amador pareciam gostar genuinamente do que saía de sua mente e era transmitido por seus dedos ágeis. Não se considerava realmente talentoso, mas ficava feliz de poder agradar alguém com suas palavras. Compensava todo o esforço de organizá-las de modo minimamente coerente, mesmo que inicialmente escrevesse só para si mesmo.

Via na escrita seu mais provável futuro. Porém, não sabia como sair da situação em que estava sem que decepcionasse profundamente seus pais e possivelmente os deixasse doentes pela perda do estabelecimento que tanto amavam, mas do qual estavam tão esgotados para continuar cuidando como no passado.

Esperava sair daquela situação que havia se tornado puramente desconfortável. Não sabia por qual agente de mudança ansiava, se interno ou externo. Mas torcia para que acontecesse antes que morresse de desgosto.

Por enquanto, era mais fácil pensar sobre qual sabor de sachê daria à Bolotinha. Decidiu que naquela noite seria o de atum, e assim voltou para os fundos da loja, evitando pensamentos complicados demais que o deixariam ansioso. Como de costume.

. . .

Não sabia dizer com precisão o que havia o feito aceitar o convite de Seulgi. 

Certamente não fora impulso, pois pensara muito. A razão provavelmente era que estava de saco cheio de ficar em casa, de ter todos os dias iguais. Amava a companhia de Bolotinha dormindo em suas pernas enquanto digitava até parar de sentir totalmente as pontas dos dedos, mesmo que isso bloqueasse sua circulação sanguínea, assim completando o conjunto de dedos das mãos e pernas sem sensibilidade. Tudo por sua neném, afinal.

Porém, não conseguia escrever da forma que gostaria por causa do maldito bloqueio criativo que estava enfrentando. Não era o primeiro, mas estava demorando demais para ir embora. Acabava odiando tudo que colocava no documento virtual de seu computador. Até mesmo trocou as noites de escrita por uma série banal, o que o deixava levemente irritado por não poder fazer o que realmente gostaria. Mas não se forçaria, nunca funcionava.

Quando, na quinta-feira, Seulgi o convidou novamente para o tal show em Itaewon, pesou os prós e contras. A amiga perguntava aquilo todos os dias, e sempre dava respostas evasivas, mas sem dizer “não”, pois realmente cogitava a possibilidade. Depois de pensar muito, enviou uma breve mensagem de “tá bom, eu vou”, e Seulgi mandou cerca de vinte áudios gritando em comemoração.

A verdade é que sempre que via algo na internet sobre _drag queens_ , ou quando conversava a respeito disso com Seulgi, uma grande fã da arte, era transportado por sua mente para cerca de 10 anos atrás. Park Chanyeol, o garoto que tinha vergonha de gostar de se vestir com roupas femininas e se maquiar. Perguntava-se, não tão raramente quanto gostaria, como ele poderia estar agora. Sempre nutriria sentimentos de carinho por ele, que já era agora um estranho. Provavelmente não se reconheceriam se acabassem se encontrando novamente.

Sentia-se ansioso. Nunca havia frequentado esse tipo de lugar. Considerava-se bissexual, mas não acreditava ter a necessidade de frequentar lugares com pessoas LGBT+ para se sentir incluso, via-se bem aceito por Seulgi e Kyungsoo, que agora morava na Alemanha.

Ninguém, além de seus dois amigos próximos, sabia realmente de seus breves envolvimentos — dois — com homens. Não tinham sido nada de mais. Seu relacionamento mais duradouro, de um ano e meio, fora com uma moça mais velha, e havia acabado há dois anos. Não era algo com que se preocupava muito, estar num relacionamento ou não. Muitas vezes se sentia incomodado e preferia estar sozinho, e quando era assim, gostaria apenas de acabar com tudo de forma amigável, o que geralmente funcionava. No fundo, acreditava que não servia para estar numa relação amorosa.

Por todos esses fatores, estava levemente nervoso, mas achava que saberia esconder bem de Seulgi. Depois de se arrumar um pouco adiantado, esperou-a por minutos que pareciam intermináveis, e ela era uma pessoa pontual na maioria das vezes. Conseguiu até mesmo fumar dois cigarros na varanda.

Com tempo sobrando, arrumou o cabelo de três formas diferentes na frente do espelho, acabando por deixá-lo abaixado, com a franja, que precisava de um corte, bagunçada de forma despojada. Trocou de camiseta cinco vezes, decidindo pôr uma camisa verde-escura de mangas curtas. Deixou-a discretamente desabotoada no peito, pois estava um calor do inferno, mesmo à noite. Esperava que o tal bar tivesse ar-condicionado.

A única coisa que não trocara fora a calça jeans, apenas ela ainda lhe servia depois dos quilos ganhos nos últimos anos. E ainda bem, pois na hora em que começava a se lamentar para a Bolotinha pelos bolos que havia comido sozinho nos últimos tempos, ouviu o celular tocar.

Despediu-se da filha com um afago e um beijo que deixou sua cara que já começava a suar com pelos cinzas grudados. Entre o momento em que trancou a porta do apartamento, desceu o elevador e foi encontrar a amiga, sentiu o estômago embrulhar em ansiedade, mostrando que estava antecipando aquilo mais do que admitia para si mesmo.

Sempre imaginava, como nas histórias que lia e até mesmo as que escrevia, um acaso que mudaria o rumo de sua vida medíocre. Fazer algo tão fora de sua rotina lhe trazia esperanças bobas sobre coisas que nunca se concretizariam.

Entrou no carro da amiga tentando enterrar esses sentimentos que considerava inúteis, como fazia com tudo que era incômodo em sua própria vida. Desde quando havia se tornado um covarde?

Nada de mais iria acontecer naquela noite, como nunca acontecia.

. . .

Não precisaram pegar a fila, bastou Seulgi mostrar os convites diretamente aos seguranças. Tocava alguma música pop estrangeira atual, a qual Baekhyun não fazia ideia do nome, mas que era contagiante. O bar não estava lotado e algumas pessoas encontravam-se espalhadas pelo estabelecimento, sentadas às mesas ou jogando algum _arcade_. Não havia pesquisado antes sobre o lugar, então ficou surpreso em descobrir que havia diversas máquinas de fliperama numa parte, oposta ao bar.

O ambiente era escuro, bem intimista, com uma iluminação levemente rosada que deixava as expressões das pessoas ocultas, e provavelmente era mais fácil beijar um desconhecido daquele modo, somando o álcool no sangue.

No bar, pediram coquetéis descritos como coloridos e únicos pelo barman. Não costumava beber álcool, não enxergava muita graça estando o tempo todo rodeado de bebidas desde que nascera. Os pais sempre deixaram que experimentasse, e nunca passou pela mesma adrenalina dos adolescentes comuns de ansiar por fazê-lo escondido antes da maioridade. Mas acabava cedendo à paixão nacional quando parecia oportuno, e aquele drink era realmente bom!

Sentaram-se à mesa, uma das várias distribuídas pelo bar, e jogaram papo fora esperando pelas performances, que de acordo com a amiga só aconteciam a partir da meia-noite. Sehun, o colega magrelo de Seulgi, apareceu e sentou-se com eles, mostrando-se muito orgulhoso do namorado, que costumava abrir o show. Ele era um rapaz gente fina, e Baekhyun divertiu-se numa conversa amigável com um quase estranho como não o fazia há tempos. Talvez estivesse mais no fundo do poço do que pensava estar, mas sobre isso se lamentaria mais tarde.

Sehun contou a eles as regras de um show _drag_ ; nunca tocar uma _queen_ se não for iniciativa da própria, elogiar muito, mostrar que está apreciando, ter educação, e o principal: dar gorjeta. Seulgi sabia dessa parte e havia contado a Baekhyun, de forma que tinha preparado o bolso para o evento. Achou que não faria mal ser generoso, já que não era de gastar muito — só com a comida da Bolotinha, jogos e livros. Além disso, não era como se tivesse em mente voltar tão cedo àquele lugar.

Quando a meia-noite se aproximou, Sehun arrastou os outros dois para perto do palco ainda vazio, que se estendia até o meio do bar de forma que as rainhas pudessem caminhar livremente. Dissera a eles que a experiência de ver de perto era muito mais satisfatória do que ver das mesas distantes, além de sempre ficar nas fileiras da frente para prestigiar seu namorado; compartilhou até mesmo com os colegas os planos de se casar na Itália no ano seguinte com Kai.

A casa estava cheia, mas não de forma insuportável. O público ansioso se aglomerava perto do palco de forma civilizada. Baekhyun já frequentara alguns bares durante a vida, e esse era claramente muito mais reservado e de certa forma aconchegante, mesmo que não conhecesse ninguém ali. As pessoas, no entanto, pareciam estar familiarizadas ao ambiente e a outros frequentadores, pelo modo como se comportavam.

O coração estava acelerado quando o que parecia ser o gerente da casa subiu no palco, anunciando o início de mais uma noite de performances com as _drag queens_ mais adoradas de Seul. O público vibrou, com uma animação que contagiava o próprio Baekhyun. Provavelmente deixou transparecer, pois Seulgi olhou para seu rosto com um sorriso satisfeito e vitorioso de quem sabia ter razão desde o início, quando teve a ideia de convidá-lo. Não a revidou com o dedo do meio ou uma careta, apenas virou para o palco, onde a cortina se abria e todas as luzes eram direcionadas para a primeira rainha da noite, e... uau. Ela era linda.

Aquela era então a namorada de Sehun, a rainha Kim Kai Jeane. Ela surgiu no palco confiante, como imaginava que toda _drag queen_ devesse ser, com um sorriso sensual e convidativo que fez o público gritar ainda mais. _Stupid Cupid_ , a famosa música dos anos 50 que Baekhyun reconhecia de filmes, começou junto com o _lip sync_.

O visual dela casava com a música, visivelmente retrô, mas com cores modernas e vibrantes: uma camisa preta cheia de purpurinas e decotada, deixando parte do peito reto e bronzeado dando olá; uma saia azul piscina cintilante na altura dos joelhos que marcava a cintura alta perfeitamente e scarpins de saltos enormes e pontudos.

Ela andava pelo palco com maestria, e Baekhyun ficou embasbacado com tamanha graciosidade e sedutividade, mesmo que as roupas não fossem as mais provocantes possíveis. A maquiagem era forte e os lábios cor de sangue se destacavam quando ela fazia caretas que acompanhavam as frases da música.

Foi o tempo todo hipnotizante. Em certo ponto, ela arrancou a saia cintilante, ficando com um maiô estilo anos 50, ato que tirou gritos de surpresa e satisfação dos espectadores. Foi natural estender a mão com uma gorjeta razoável, recebendo em troca uma piscada dos olhos carregados de delineador e sombra azul.

Ao fim da música, ela agradeceu a presença do público. Performou mais duas e jogou um beijo nada discreto para o noivo na primeira fileira. A maioria parecia saber do envolvimento de ambos, pois soltaram assobios. Deixou o palco ofegante, mas visivelmente satisfeita.

Seguiram-se apresentações de mais cinco rainhas, às quais continuou dando gorjetas. Era contagiante. Todas eram incríveis e com estilos distintos, mas a favorita de Baekhyun continuava sendo Kim Kai Jeane. Todavia, isso mudou quando aquela que seria a que fecharia a _line up_ do dia foi anunciada pelo gerente: Jolene Spell.

O público gritava mais que nunca, ansioso pelo que parecia ser a atração mais esperada da noite. Baekhyun percebeu muito mais tarde que aquilo poderia ser um sinal de que o que achou que seria apenas uma noite de diversão diferente, tornaria-se muito mais.

Quando Jolene Spell subiu no palco, arrastando uma cadeira prateada, os espectadores foram à loucura gritando o nome dela. Baekhyun, dessa vez, não gritou junto, muito ocupado ostentando uma expressão embasbacada. A figura de Jolene Spell possuía a silhueta muito diferente de todas as _drag queens_ anteriores. Tinha ombros largos, braços definidos e deveria estar com mais de dois metros de altura com aqueles saltos quilométricos, somados ao fato de ser uma pessoa já visivelmente enorme.

A música que começou a tocar junto com a entrada tão esperada dela era _Human Nature_ da Madonna. Seulgi era muito fã da cantora e dessa música especificamente, então acabou reconhecendo a letra. Por causa disso, já sabia que a performance seria _intensa_ , mas isso já podia-se deduzir a partir do olhar ferino da rainha, suficiente para deixar todos a seus pés.

Jolene Spell usava uma peruca negra chanel reta que emoldurava seu rosto pequeno. A maquiagem era forte; com sobrancelhas arqueadas, delineador que imitava olhos de gato, sombra numa mistura de preto, prata e vermelho, cílios postiços enormes e lábios pintados de preto. Usava um _bullet bra_ e calcinha com detalhes em renda que deixava uma boa parte da polpa da bunda à mostra, ambos pretos.

O que mais o deixou perplexo, na realidade, foi que ela usava um _corset_ vermelho de vinil que não só marcava a cintura, como a deixava uns bons centímetros mais estreita que a de um corpo com características masculinas usuais. Ela não parecia nada incomodada com tamanho aperto, performando como se fizesse parte de sua pele.

Uma longa bota preta que ia até as coxas, também em vinil, completava o look ousado, e tudo aquilo fazia Baekhyun entender um dos motivos pelos quais ela era tão requisitada.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira, no meio do palco, mexendo os lábios de acordo com os versos iniciais “express yourself, don’t repress yourself”, enquanto passava os olhos pelo público, quase lhes dando permissão para que a apreciassem. Ela abria as pernas e as fechava, sentava de lado e levantava os longos membros com maestria, ajoelhava-se ao lado da cadeira, empinando a bunda e rebolando, enquanto apoiava os braços no assento. O _corset_ apertadíssimo não fazia diferença alguma em seus movimentos.

Em certo ponto, Jolene Spell levantou-se da cadeira e desfilou até a extremidade do palco, no meio do público, e continuou a performance. Ela exalava dominância e decisão, e pegava as gorjetas da plateia alucinada como uma rainha recolhendo os impostos de seus súditos.

Baekhyun não fez diferente das outras vezes. Estendeu a gorjeta mais gorda do dia, e quando o olhar de Jolene Spell direcionou-se a ele, dublando o trecho “I’m not sorry, It’s human nature”, viu algo vacilar nas bonitas orbes castanhas e não entendeu. O contato ocular não durou mais que poucos segundos, mas teve tempo de sorrir genuinamente a ela, que pareceu recuperar-se e piscou, mandando um beijo para o espectador.

Viu-a se afastar, recolhendo mais gorjetas e continuando a exalar sensualidade pelos poros. Conseguiu observar melhor os braços torneados com algumas tatuagens espalhadas e vislumbrou um pedaço de uma tatuagem nas costas que parecia enorme, mas que não era possível identificar.

Jolene Spell fez o público quase urrar quando terminou tudo num pulo que virou um espacate. Baekhyun gritou até o final da performance, quando ela pegou um microfone entregue pelo gerente e começou a falar, surpreendendo os recém-chegados com sua voz muito grave e bonita. Uma surpresa incrível, como tudo nela parecia ser.

— Vocês parecem bem animados hoje, hein? — Recebeu gritos em troca, o que a fez rir. — Bem, eu também estou. A energia de vocês é muito contagiante, como sempre… O melhor combustível. — Sorriu de um jeito que não condizia com a faceta que mostrara durante a performance. — Que tal mais um pouco, hm? Tenho muito mais guardado pra hoje. — Piscou, agora exagerada e caricata, o que fez o público rir.

Devolveu o microfone, e parecia que nunca dera um sorriso gracioso para a platéia quando _Paradise Lost_ da Gain começou a tocar. Baekhyun achou particularmente interessante a mistura de músicas nacionais e internacionais com uma temática um pouco semelhante. Ela se dedicava totalmente à performance, não se importava em se esfregar no chão para passar a mensagem que queria com a música, e era admirável. Estava se tornando um fã, e conhecia ela há minutos apenas.

Na última música, Jolene Spell voltou a performar Madonna, com _Justify My Love_. Ela foi capaz de entregar a mesma sensualidade das anteriores, fechando com chave de ouro aquela noite. Baekhyun notou que ela havia montado um show totalmente conceitual, pois todas as músicas carregavam mensagens parecidas: a liberdade sexual; poder dizer o que se quer e deseja sem que seja motivo de vergonha. Não fazia ideia se todas as performances dela iam por aquele caminho, e estava muito curioso para descobrir.

— O que acharam?! — perguntou ela, ofegante, mas ainda com a maquiagem e roupas impecáveis. As pessoas gritaram elogios acalorados, fazendo-a sorrir enorme, e naquele sorriso Baekhyun encontrou algo familiar, mas não sabia dizer o quê. — Quero agradecer pela presença de todos vocês, que são a razão desse show existir. — Mandou um beijo e uma piscada charmosa. — Infelizmente essa foi a última performance da noite, e espero que tenham aproveitado tanto quanto nós!

Os fãs protestaram, pedindo por mais, e Jolene Spell riu, chamando-os de fofos com voz de bebê.

— Vocês são adoráveis, mas tudo que é bom chega ao fim… A sorte de vocês é que semana que vem tem mais. Quem puder vir, venha! Como sempre, todas às sextas temos performances incríveis para todos, com as rainhas mais queridas de Seul. — Pausou para ouvir os elogios e protestos misturados. — Ah, como é doloroso fechar as noites! Eu também ficaria aqui com vocês a noite toda se ainda fosse jovenzinha. Tenham dó da sua rainha, gente! — Riu e foi acompanhada pelo público. — Enfim, queridos, é isso, até sexta que vem para quem vier! Fiquem de olho na _line up_ porque tem novidade!

As outras _drag queens_ apareceram novamente, despedindo-se e mandando beijos. O show acabou definitivamente quando elas saíram por trás do palco e a cortina se fechou. A música do ambiente voltou a tocar, e Baekhyun percebeu que já eram quase três horas da manhã. Mesmo tendo ficado de pé, nem notou o tempo passar, tão intensa e divertida foi a experiência.

— Eu ia até perguntar se gostou, mas pelas gorjetas que deu e pela sua cara, não precisa. — Seulgi riu do amigo quando foram para o bar pegar mais uma bebida antes de irem embora. Sehun sumira, dizendo que ia até o camarim falar com o namorado.

— Digamos que foi uma experiência que eu não sabia que precisava. — Foi honesto. — Isso foi… incrível, Seulgi. Não imaginava mesmo que era assim um show _drag_.

— Como pode ver, eu sempre tenho razão. Fico feliz que tenha gostado, faz tempo que não te vejo leve assim. — Sorriu para o amigo, que retribuiu.

— Ah… Valeu por se preocupar. Ahn, você vem semana que vem?

— Tenho compromisso… Você vai vir? — Levantou a sobrancelha.

— Não sei, tô pensando só. — Desviou o olhar para a bebida colorida.

— Venha sim, Baek. O Sehun sempre tá por aqui, ele pode te fazer companhia.

— Vou ver melhor. — Bebericaram os drinks em silêncio. — Ei, você conhecia a última que se apresentou?

— Não exatamente. Já tinha ouvido falar das performances dela, mas ver é outra coisa… Nunca vi nada parecido antes! Viu o jeito que ela muda de _femme fatale_ pra uma bonitona gentil? Porra, não sou de falar isso, mas eu casava com ela fácil. — Seulgi exaltou Jolene Spell, maravilhada.

— Ela também foi a que mais me chamou atenção. Sei lá… Eu sinto que conheço ela? — perguntou para si mesmo, confuso.

— Nossa, de onde? Talvez seja impressão sua.

— Teve uma hora que ela olhou pra mim, não sei se delirei, mas parecia que ela me conhecia. E quando ela sorriu… Não sei, era familiar.

— Hmm. — Pensou com a mão no queixo. — Ela deve ter Instagram. Sei que você é um bicho do mato, mas podia criar uma conta pra ver. Geralmente as _drag queens_ postam fotos delas desmontadas também.

— Isso soa meio _stalker_. — Franziu o cenho.

— Redes sociais naturalizaram ser _stalker_ , não há escapatória. — Riu.

— Vou ver — respondeu o que era de costume quando não sabia o que fazer.

No dia seguinte pensaria sobre o assunto.

. . .

Na terça, entediado no balcão da loja e morrendo de calor, pensou sobre o que Seulgi tinha lhe falado a respeito do Instagram. Costumava esquecer que o celular existia, e só lembrava quando precisava dizer algo a Seulgi ou Kyungsoo e por conseguinte recordava que não poderia pegar o telefone e ligar, pois um estava num fuso horário diferente e a outra trabalhava em horários irregulares. Sobrava o aplicativo de mensagens, mas digitava tudo errado por odiar o _touch screen_ e então acabava preferindo conectá-lo ao computador.

Em resumo, não sabia mexer naquela tela sensível nem lidar com algo que apitava em momentos inoportunos, e por isso deixava sempre no modo “não perturbe”. Até mesmo seus pais eram mais hábeis, e vivia sendo repreendido pela mãe por não responder quando ela precisava. Achava bastante terrível que as pessoas se sujeitassem a carregar a conexão com o trabalho bem no bolso, como se fosse a coisa mais normal estar disponível 24 horas por dia. Por isso, só sabia mexer direito no computador e nos consoles de videogame.

Mas mentiria se dissesse que não estava se corroendo internamente de curiosidade sobre Jolene Spell. Queria saber se era coisa da sua mente a familiaridade que enxergou ou se era verdade. Talvez fosse algum cliente, algum conhecido do bairro. No entanto, com certeza se lembraria de ter visto uma pessoa daquele tamanho e com aquela voz, mesmo desmontada. O homem por trás da _drag queen_ deveria ser um cara atraente.

Decidiu por fim correr para os fundos, como fazia quando ficava mais de meia hora sem receber clientes. No computador, buscou um tutorial de como baixar o tal Instagram no celular. Foi bem fácil fazer aquilo depois de limpar as notificações de dois dias atrás. Uma hora responderia as pessoas. Não era como se fossem muitas.

Criou a conta como o tutorial mandava, e sem ideias para um nome de usuário decente, optou por _“bolotafofadopapai”_. Não era como se fosse procurar por um conhecido. Não foi difícil também achar a _drag queen_ Jolene Spell pela barra de buscas. Clicou no perfil sem paciência, mas parou para ler a descrição dela que chamou atenção por vários segundos:

“Drag Queen, Atriz, Modelo.

Seja você, mesmo que seja bizarro.”

Que merda era aquela? Aquela frase… Respirou fundo e começou a procurar, com o estômago repentinamente doendo em ansiedade, por uma foto de Jolene Spell desmontada. Da pessoa por trás da _drag queen_.

Finalmente achou uma foto em que um homem estava deitado de bruços em lençóis brancos, provavelmente nu, com a metade inferior do corpo coberta por uma manta rosa-bebê. O rosto, que ostentava um pequeno sorrisinho, estava apoiado nos braços flexionados, olhando para a câmera com uma cara de sono charmosa. Ele tinha cabelos platinados que pareciam fofos ao toque, e uma pequena pintinha clara na ponte do nariz. Teve certeza que era Jolene Spell por causa das tatuagens nos braços.

Mas o que quase fez Baekhyun jogar o celular para longe foi ter a convicção de que a pessoa por trás dela era ninguém além de Park Chanyeol, sua grande paixão da adolescência.

. . .

Ficou tão afetado com a descoberta que foi incapaz de criar coragem para ir ao show na mesma semana. Ainda um pouco apático depois de ficar cerca de uma hora e meia olhando e analisando fotos de Jolene Spell, ou Park Chanyeol, e só parar por ser interrompido pela chegada de sua mãe na loja, correu para surtar com Seulgi o mais rápido possível. Nunca fora bom em guardar as coisas para si mesmo.

Sentiu-se um tanto traído quando ela contou que havia feito essa descoberta assim que chegou em casa após o show. Disse ela que teve o mesmo choque do amigo, mas que queria que Baekhyun soubesse por si mesmo. Ainda estava puto quando a perdoou, mas passou assim que começaram a confabular sobre como ele estava inegavelmente _gostoso_. Ele parecia e não parecia ao mesmo tempo com o garoto magrelo e perfeitinho do ensino médio.

Falar sobre Park Chanyeol ainda era um assunto um pouco delicado para Baekhyun. Sempre fora curioso para saber o que ele fazia da vida, se havia se tornado um médico de futuro promissor assim como os pais dele gostariam. Estava feliz de uma forma que não era fácil de definir agora que sabia o que havia o acontecido. Chanyeol parecia… ele mesmo. Sentia uma espécie de orgulho. Queria muito vê-lo novamente, conversar.

Mas não estava preparado, não ainda.

Então esperou criar coragem. Não sabia nem mesmo como o alcançaria para poderem ter uma conversa. Seulgi havia dito que Sehun poderia mexer os pauzinhos, falar com o namorado, que era um grande amigo de Chanyeol, e assim poderiam finalmente se rever. No entanto, não fazia ideia se a proposta seria bem aceita pelo maior. Talvez se sentisse desconfortável revendo alguém do passado, alguém que havia descoberto quem ele era antes de todos. Apenas arriscando poderia ter algum resultado.

É claro que poderia deixar pra lá, esquecer tudo isso. Mas sentia que deveria voltar e vê-lo, mesmo que fosse de longe. Queria isso, e estava cansado de negar os próprios desejos o tempo todo em prol de uma paz falsa que nunca alcançava seu interior sempre conturbado, insatisfeito.

Mesmo passando quase duas semanas em total conflito interno, conseguiu voltar a escrever. Parecia que nunca tinha passado por um bloqueio criativo, pois as coisas fluíam com facilidade, e acabou até mesmo começando outra história paralela. Claro que dava todo o mérito ao que parecia um simples rolê de sexta à noite, mas que fora o mais único de sua vida pacata.

Na segunda sexta-feira após a primeira ida àquele bar, incentivado pela melhor amiga e até por Kyungsoo, a quem acabara contando tudo também, voltou ao local.

Combinara de se encontrar com Sehun, já que Seulgi estaria ocupada novamente. Ele concordou na hora, sempre feliz de receber os recém-chegados ao mundo _drag_. Escolheu soltar a bomba que era sua ideia antes do show, enquanto jogavam conversa fora numa das mesas nas extremidades do bar.

— Ei, Sehun. — Aproveitou a chance quando a conversa pausou e o mais novo bebericava uma cerveja. — Eu… Queria falar um negócio com você. — Tentou não soar embaraçado, mas era complicado.

— Hm? Fala aí, _hyung_. — Deu um sorrisinho que Baekhyun não entendeu.

— Eu meio que… Ahn, sabe a Jolene Spell?

— Claro, o que tem?

— Eu meio que estudei com… com ela. Com Park Chanyeol. — Agradecia pelo ambiente ser escuro e esconder suas bochechas ruborizadas. Como era vergonhoso o favor que iria pedir… Poderia soar como um verdadeiro _stalker_.

— É mesmo? Que incrível. — A voz de Sehun não carregava surpresa alguma, e Baekhyun estranhou. — E o que mais?

— Ah… é, né? É só isso mesmo. — Riu constrangido, querendo afogar-se naquele coquetel caro que segurava. — Só achei que seria legal… comentar. _Haha_.

Ficaram num silêncio que para Baekhyun pareceu constrangedor, e entendeu menos ainda o que acontecia quando Sehun começou a gargalhar, batendo uma palma na coxa do mais velho, que o olhou perplexo.

— Ai, _hyung_. Desculpa, você fica uma gracinha constrangido, aí não resisti. Perdão. — Secou as lágrimas sutis nos cantos dos olhos. Baekhyun ainda o olhava totalmente constrangido. — Calma, é que… A Seulgi _noona_ me contou tudo.

— Aquela… Ela é uma sacana babaca escrota! — Xingou, bebendo um enorme gole da bebida alcoólica, estressado.

— Ela quis facilitar as coisas pra você, poxa. Ela achava que não teria coragem de dizer isso pra mim hoje, e se você não começasse o assunto, eu faria uma surpresa e te levaria pra ver o Chanyeol _hyung_. Foi o combinado.

— Vocês iam me matar do coração! — Socou a mesa num impulso e recebeu um olhar feio do garçom. — Mas espera, espera, espera! Quanto é o _tudo_ que ela contou?

— Que vocês tiveram um envolvimento no ensino médio, mas deu errado porque ele foi estudar na Europa. Algo assim. Não deu muitos detalhes. É tudo verdade mesmo? — perguntou, curioso.

— É. Mas… Sehun, realmente pretende me… deixar encontrar ele? Quer dizer, tenho medo de ele não querer. Talvez guarde algum rancor. Mas eu só queria conversar mesmo.

— Você magoou ele? — O mais novo arqueou a sobrancelha, entrando na defensiva.

— Eu diria que a vida magoou nós dois. Não dá pra culpar ele, e acho que nem a mim. — Mexia no canudo da bebida, pensativo.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto o mais novo refletia se deveria ou não intermediar um encontro que parecia tão importante.

— Então vou deixar. Admito que essa coisa de amor adolescente impedido pelo destino me comoveu. — Sorriu. — Falei com Jongin e ele vai ajudar a gente no fim do show. Vou no camarim delas como sempre, fazer companhia pro meu amorzinho, aí você vai entrar comigo como um amigo dele e “Oops! Quanta coincidência te ver por aqui! Hihihi”. — Sehun afinou a voz fazendo graça.

— Mas… Não acha que ele vai ficar puto? O Chanyeol — perguntou receoso.

— Relaxa, _hyung_. Ele é a pessoa mais sangue bom que conheço depois de mim mesmo. — Sorriu convencido e Baekhyun riu do garoto besta.

— “Sangue bom”, é? Acho que ele mudou muito…

— É mesmo! Como ele era? — Sehun parecia um filhote de cachorro com os olhos pidões.

— Eu não sei como ele trata o próprio passado, então é melhor perguntar direto pra ele. Vai que eu falo e emputeço o Chanyeol. — Aquilo era o que mais queria evitar. Seria cauteloso.

— Cheios de segredinhos vocês, hein? — debochou.

— Alguns.

Estava quase colocando todo o coquetel e o lanche de rosbife que havia feito mais cedo pra fora. Então lembrou que não poderia falar com Chanyeol com um hálito de defunto e se controlou.

Esperava que tudo corresse minimamente bem, e principalmente que não morresse de vergonha antes de dizer tudo o que pretendia.

. . .

Queria ter conseguido se distrair com os _arcades_ que haviam no bar, mas sentia-se incapaz de se concentrar em algo. Isso se provou errado quando o show começou. Todos eram hipnotizantes demais para que deixasse o reencontro com Chanyeol na superfície da mente.

Porém, quando Jolene Spell entrou no palco ao som de _Something_ do Girl's Day, sem vergonha de empinar a bunda que mesmo coberta pela saia dourada justa era visivelmente redonda, sentiu mais um solavanco de nervosismo no estômago, lembrando-se de quem era aquela pessoa. A única por quem tinha se apaixonado verdadeiramente em toda sua vida, a pessoa pela qual torceu por anos que encontrasse a felicidade no que realmente gostava de fazer, de ser.

Pensar nisso enquanto olhava a pessoa que encarnava Jolene Spell foi capaz de trazer lágrimas discretas a seus olhos, as quais apenas deixou fluir, no meio da multidão que clamava pela artista. Sentia-se verdadeiramente feliz como não acontecia há tempos, e continuaria assim mesmo que não fosse capaz de trocar palavras com ela em alguns minutos. Vê-la parecia suficiente.

Baseado nas horas em que ficou olhando as cerca de 500 postagens e pelo que via ao vivo, podia dizer que ela estava deslumbrante como sempre. Naquela noite, ela estava sensual de forma elegante, com uma peruca loira de cachos bem formados que alcançavam a cintura e possuía um topete alto sofisticado. Usava um vestido longo aberto nas costas, de seda verde-esmeralda e decotado no peito sem enchimento, com uma fenda que deixava as pernas bronzeadas aparecendo vez ou outra provocantemente. Por cima dele, vestia um _corset_ prateado, peça que nunca deixava de surpreender Baekhyun. Chanyeol, ou Jolene Spell, com certeza era uma grande entusiasta da peça pelo tanto que a cintura ficava _fina_.

Perguntava-se como seria rodeá-la com os braços.

Ela desfilava com maestria, como na outra ocasião, com um scarpin de salto agulha igualmente prateado. Os lábios carmesim chamavam muito mais atenção que da última vez. Na verdade, era assim com todo o rosto pequeno, com sobrancelhas e bochechas bem marcadas pela maquiagem forte, pois mesmo deste modo Baekhyun era capaz de reconhecer os olhos puxados e grandes, o nariz reto e alto, a boca de lábios cheios e o maxilar bem marcado.

Na hora de estender a gorjeta, novamente os olhos se encontraram, mas Jolene Spell apenas sorriu. Pensou então que talvez não estivesse tão errado em cogitar que fora reconhecido, e isso trazia ainda mais expectativas sobre o que aconteceria no fim da noite.

Sobreviveu à apresentação, não sabia como. Até mesmo à parte em que durante _Naughty Girl_ da Beyoncé, a rainha arrancou a própria saia do vestido, provocando assobios e mais gritos. Assim que Jolene Spell emendou uma piadinha e fez seu agradecimento como de costume, Baekhyun olhou para Sehun sem conseguir esconder a expectativa. Recebeu um sorriso compreensivo em troca, e foi puxado pelo braço para onde a aglomeração diminuía.

Tudo foi como um borrão até que estivesse sendo arrastado novamente por Sehun, mas dessa vez para dentro do camarim conjunto das _drag queens_. Na porta, Kim Kai Jeane, ou apenas Jongin, o namorado de Sehun, esperava-os sorrindo.

— Então você é o Baekhyun. É um prazer. — Estendeu a mão, que Baekhyun olhou abobalhado até entender que deveria beijá-la. Jongin estava montado ainda, afinal.

— O prazer é meu, senhorita. — Cumprimentou nervoso após beijar a mão esbelta de unhas postiças enormes e bem-feitas. — É… uma honra me deixar vir até aqui.

— Sou uma rainha muito bondosa, como pode ver. — Sorriu. Em seguida, abaixou a voz, olhando para os lados. — Chanyeol _hyung_ está lá dentro esperando meu suposto amigo querido que veio de longe e é um grande fã.

Baekhyun assentiu, sem saber muito o que dizer. Sehun e Jongin entenderam que estava nervoso, e com uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro, Sehun o guiou para dentro da sala.

A primeira coisa que seus olhos captaram foi a explosão de cores e glitter presentes em todo o cômodo espaçoso. Havia perucas, tecidos, ferramentas de costura, coisas brancas que identificou como enchimentos, sapatos, trajes e algumas parafernálias que Baekhyun não fazia ideia do que eram. A segunda coisa em que reparou foram as _performers_ ainda presentes na sala, desmontando-se. Foi um pouco engraçado ver Acquamyeon repreendendo Chyna Sheep, que estava somente de peruca e enchimentos no corpo, por ter quase rasgado o vestido que tentava ajudá-la a tirar, e a última dizendo com um sotaque carregado para que se acalmasse, pois o estresse deixaria Acquamyeon com rugas.

Kim Kai Jeane apontou Jolene Spell no canto, sozinha, ainda toda montada, sem contar os sapatos e as enormes unhas postiças que retirava uma por uma com cuidado, concentrada.

Baekhyun sentiu as bochechas queimarem como se fosse um adolescente, mesmo antes de Jolene Spell notá-lo. Mas ela logo sentiu o peso do olhar, pois levantou o seu, e assim os dois se encontraram.

Conseguiu ver a surpresa estampada no rosto alheio, e depois essa ser substituída por algo que era incapaz de definir. Não o conhecia mais para tentar adivinhar o que se passava pela cabeça dele.

— Jolene, esse é o amigo que te falei! — Kim Kai Jeane tomou a frente, notando a tensão. — Ele é um grande fã e queria conversar com você, igual falei mais cedo. Tem um tempinho pra ele? — perguntou com um bico fofo e pidão.

— É claro... — Se estava insatisfeito, Chanyeol não demonstrou. Seu rosto era inexpressivo. Largou as unhas postiças, e pela primeira vez em mais de uma década direcionou sua voz a Baekhyun. — Pode se sentar aqui. — Apontou uma cadeira ao lado da sua.

Nervoso, o Byun provavelmente encarou por mais tempo do que o necessário a cadeira ao lado de Chanyeol.

— Meninas! — Kim Kai chamou a atenção das rainhas com quem dividia o camarim. — Lembram do que eu falei? Sejam rápidas, por favor.

Todas soltaram risadinhas, concordando. Jolene Spell era a única que parecia não estar entendendo nada, vítima de um complô. Ela estreitou os olhos, já começando a entender tudo.

Ficaram num silêncio constrangedor por cerca de dez minutos, até que todas terminassem de se desmontar e se despedissem dos únicos restantes: Chanyeol e Baekhyun.

O mais alto aproveitou para terminar de tirar as unhas que restavam, assim como a peruca e a touca que cobria os próprios cabelos platinados. Baekhyun tentou não ser indiscreto, mas era impossível não olhar para Chanyeol, tão bonito naquelas roupas. Já sentia-se privilegiado apenas de poder olhá-lo de perto, montado.

— Não imaginei que gostaria de vir falar comigo. — A voz grave e bonita quebrou o silêncio quando todos já haviam deixado-os a sós.

— Eu… Como assim? Você sabia…?— Buscou os olhos alheios, sabendo que estampava uma cara de parvo.

— Eu vi você. Sexta retrasada e hoje — revelou. — Não mudou muita coisa, sabia disso?

— Ah… É o que costumam dizer. — Pigarreou, nervoso. Chanyeol estava de pé e o olhava de cima com uma expressão neutra. — Já você… mudou bastante. Haha.

— Fico feliz que seja visível. Te chocou muito?

— É claro que sim. Mas… de um jeito bom. Seu show é incrível, Jolene Spell.

— Obrigado. — A menção do show o fez esboçar um sorrisinho. Ele era tão bonito… Baekhyun ficava sem fôlego. — Voltou porque gostou ou só pra falar comigo?

— Ambos. Te ver performando foi uma coisa que eu não sabia que precisava. — Sorriu tímido.

— Você costumava ser mais cara de pau, Baekhyun. — Riu. O menor ficou sem palavras. Era bom ouvir seu primeiro nome sendo proferido pelos lábios dele.

— Eu tô nervoso, porra — confessou o óbvio, o que fez o sorriso de Chanyeol abrir ainda mais. — É bem doido te ver todo diferente, e olha, eu fiquei chocado de verdade com o que você faz com… isso. — Apontou para o _corset_ bonito que Chanyeol ainda vestia. — Nem sabia que caras conseguiam...

— Defina chocado. — Chanyeol apoiou as mãos nas cavidades que a peça formava em sua cintura. As mãos grandes e compridas quase conseguiam rodear a circunferência.

— Achei bizarro, não nego. Mas muito bonito também. Acho que é por isso inclusive que tanta gente gosta de você — elogiou, tentando controlar o nervosismo. Percebeu que havia se tornado uma batata.

— Bizarro, é? — perguntou retoricamente, mais para si mesmo. Aquela palavra sempre lhe trazia memórias agradáveis, apesar da suposta conotação negativa. — Não é uma coisa tão incomum quanto pensa… Já tinha visto algum show assim antes?

— Nunca, até sexta retrasada… Não costumo frequentar lugares assim, mas sabe a Seulgi? Bem, ainda somos amigos. Ela me convidou e resolvi vir de última hora. Quando te vi… Sabia que era familiar, mas não de onde. Aí, descobri que era você. — Achou melhor não compartilhar o fato de que havia passado horas analisando as fotos do outro.

— Olha… Ah, aceita uma bebida? Esqueci de te oferecer. — Dirigiu-se até o pequeno frigobar, que ficava na extremidade oposta do caótico camarim.

— Não quero nada, obrigado. Não sou muito chegado a bebidas. — Sorriu amarelo.

— Achei que sua família fosse dona de uma loja de licores… Me enganei? — De costas para o mais velho, preparava um gin tônica.

“Oh, ele lembra”, pensou Baekhyun, não conseguindo evitar certa comoção interna. Chanyeol não havia apagado esse detalhe sobre si da mente.

— Acertou. Mas talvez seja por isso mesmo. É banal, nunca vi muita graça — respondeu, sem desgrudar os olhos das costas largas de Chanyeol.

— Não gosta mesmo de coisas banais, não é? — Virou-se novamente para o outro, mirando-o com um olhar indecifrável por cima da borda do copo enquanto sorvia o drinque. Baekhyun piscou lentamente, sem perder qualquer movimento do mais alto, e sem saber onde ele queria chegar. — Por isso veio me rever, suponho.

— Ah, não me diga que ainda pensa que sou um fetichista e oportunista. — Soprou um riso sem humor, sentindo-se repentinamente arrependido de ter escolhido estar naquele lugar, com aquela pessoa. — Muita coisa mudou em você, mas acho que não parou de supor merda, não é mesmo? — Levantou-se da cadeira em que estivera desde o começo, os olhos estreitos ainda juntos aos do outro, que parecia ter sido pego desprevenido. — Só queria saber como estava mesmo, Chanyeol. Não soube nada sobre você em todos esses anos, e continuava desejando que quando te encontrasse, tivesse jogado aquela porra de máscara fora. Fico bem feliz que tenha. Enfim, é melhor eu ir.

Direcionou-se para a porta, quebrando o contato ocular com os olhos pintados. Quando a abriu, no entanto, Chanyeol se pronunciou, dando alguns passos até o mais velho..

— Espera. — Viu que Baekhyun parou na posição em que estava e continuou. — Foi imbecil da minha parte supor isso, me desculpe. — O mais velho finalmente voltou a olhá-lo. — Não precisa ir embora, eu… estava muito na defensiva. Se tornou um hábito horrível. — Suspirou, arrependido.

— Eu não sei pelo que você passou, mas imagino que foi muita coisa. Só fico puto porque vim na boa aqui e aí escuto essas coisas. Não queria nada de mais, só conversar com um… ex-colega. É isso que somos, né? — falou com os braços cruzados, finalmente reparando na diferença de altura considerável. Chanyeol sempre fora mais alto, mas ele era realmente enorme agora, em todos os sentidos.

— Vamos começar de novo, pode ser? — Ainda com o cenho franzido, Baekhyun concordou lentamente. — A verdade é que também estou nervoso — admitiu, rindo leve. Foi bastante inesperado e eu costumo assumir o pior das situações. Velhos hábitos dificilmente morrem.

— Então... para de frescura e fala direito comigo. Que tal? — Baekhyun inquiriu com um sorriso de canto.

— É uma boa ideia. — Retribuiu o sorriso. — Só que… eu tenho alguns compromissos amanhã. Preciso ir pra casa descansar um pouco.

— Ah! Devia ter falado antes que eu tava te atrasando. Não quero atrapalhar.

— Tá tudo bem. Eu meio que queria te ver também. — Comprimiu os lábios ao admitir mais uma coisa.

— Meio? Bom, pode mentir pra mim, mas não pra si mesmo. — Deu de ombros, rindo. Chanyeol o acompanhou, passando a mão pela peruca loira que ainda vestia.

Acabaram trocando olhares por tempo demais, sem saber o que dizer para se despedir. Trocariam números? O acordo informal que haviam acabado de firmar deveria ser ignorado? Nunca mais se veriam? Chanyeol acharia estranho se continuasse voltando para ver Jolene Spell?

Não foi capaz de concluir totalmente os pensamentos, pois um pedido inesperado foi proferido.

— Baekhyun, posso só te pedir um favor antes que vá? — Juntou as mãos na frente do peito. O mais velho assentiu rapidamente. — Pode me ajudar a tirar o _corset_? Alguns consigo tirar sozinho, mas esse tem laços atrás. Geralmente as meninas me ajudam, mas foram todas embora já… — justificou.

— Claro, claro. Ajudo sim, claro — concordou rápido demais, querendo cair de um penhasco por ter soado muito desesperado. Chanyeol pareceu achar engraçado ao menos, pois riu mais uma vez. — Só… Tem que me falar como faz.

— Eu acho que é bem intuitivo, mas tudo bem. — Virou-se de costas para o menor.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, sem saber exatamente onde colocar as mãos, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo tocar toda a pele bronzeada à sua frente.

— Sabe esse laço no final? É só desatar e afrouxar ele — explicou o que era bastante óbvio, com o rosto em perfil. Se não fosse a diferença de altura, Baekhyun diria que conseguia ver perfeitamente os detalhes da maquiagem bem-feita de Jolene Spell.

— Ah, beleza.

Desatou o laço e respirou fundo antes de começar a desafrouxar a peça. Puxava pedaço por pedaço do laço, começando de baixo. Ficou surpreso de modo que não deveria por perceber como era apertado, e que tinha que fazer uma força considerável para abrir o _corset_.

— Ei, Chanyeol. O que acontece com os seus órgãos quando coloca essa coisa? — perguntou com curiosidade genuína.

— Eles se movem. Tenho um tronco grande, então tem espaço pra mudarem de lugar.

— É sério isso? — perguntou incrédulo, puxando mais um pedaço do laço, já na metade das costas. Evitava olhar para a parte de baixo, para que não fosse desrespeitoso vendo aquela calcinha preta com detalhes rendados meio enfiada na bunda redonda e malhada. _Ops_.

— Claro que é. O que acha que acontece com o corpo das mulheres quando engravidam? Não sou uma, mas posso dizer que o corpo humano tem limites maiores do que as pessoas imaginam — pontuou.

— Ah… Isso é muito bizarro mesmo. — Riram juntos. — Então… tem que usar isso o dia inteiro pra ficar desse jeito?

— Depende do limite da pessoa. Eu gosto de usar por muitas horas, já que preciso me sentir minimamente confortável pra fazer as performances. Mas é claro que qualquer modificação corporal precisa ser feita com cuidado e boas referências, ninguém quer ir parar no hospital por ter apertado demais um _corset_.

— Entendi. — Queria perguntar de onde ele havia tirado a ideia, queria saber muitas coisas. Sabia, no entanto, que não deveria prolongar esse encontro peculiar.

Terminou de desfazer o laço, e Chanyeol soltou um suspiro de alívio. Apesar de acostumado, não era fácil usar aquilo por todo aquele tempo, principalmente para coisas que pediam tanto esforço físico.

— Obrigado. — Virou-se novamente de frente para o mais velho, que pôde perceber, mesmo debaixo do vestido verde justo, que a cintura de Chanyeol realmente era bem mais estreita que o tórax e quadril. Era bizarro, mas não cansava de admirar. — Me livrou de longos minutos de sofrimento.

— Sem problemas.

Sorriram um para o outro, o silêncio se instalando por todos os cantos daquela sala novamente. Dessa vez foi Baekhyun quem se pronunciou.

— Então… Vou indo. Você ainda precisa se desmontar, certo? Imagino que prefere fazer isso em paz.

— Bem, sim. Não é muito elegante ver uma _drag queen_ se desmontando, não quero condená-lo a ter essa visão — brincou.

— Besta. — Riram juntos mais uma vez. Aquilo parecia estar funcionando, de alguma forma.

— Só mais uma coisa, já que acho que não vai pedir com esse medo de me atrapalhar estampado na sua cara. — Tomou fôlego. Não costumava assumir a iniciativa sobre isso. — Me passa seu número? Assim podemos… nos encontrar com mais tempo pra conversar. Se quiser, é claro. Não se sinta obrigado.

— Que idiota você pensar isso. Eu que vim atrás de você, é claro que quero. — Chanyeol lhe direcionou um sorriso aliviado.

Trocaram contatos, um aceno sem jeito e um pouco constrangedor, e um “A gente vai se falando”.

Baekhyun demorou algum tempo para processar todos os acontecimentos daquela noite, principalmente quando olhou para a lista de contatos e havia o nome de Chanyeol.

Estaria a vida finalmente lhe presenteando com alguma mudança, como almejava? Se sim, esperava aproveitar o máximo da situação.

Da companhia de Park Chanyeol, seu primeiro e talvez único amor.

. . .

Park Chanyeol era um homem ocupado, e esse parecia ser um fato sobre o rapaz que não havia mudado em todos esses anos passados.

Nos primeiros dias após a troca de números, demoraram para entrar em contato um com o outro. Baekhyun decidiu tomar a iniciativa, mesmo com o receio de que talvez, apesar de tudo, Chanyeol tivesse mudado de ideia e fosse ignorá-lo ou ser escorregadio até que desistisse.

Felizmente enganou-se numa surpresa boa, pois após decidir que finalmente o enviaria uma mensagem assim que saísse do banho, onde ensaiou o que escreveria nela, havia uma mensagem de ninguém além de Chanyeol em seu celular. E era de apenas vinte minutos atrás.

Não foi capaz de evitar um sorriso enorme ao abrir a mensagem, ignorando todas as das outras pessoas. Chanyeol pedia desculpas por não ter enviado nada antes, e perguntava quando estaria disponível.

Ele parecia interessado de verdade, e isso animou Baekhyun. Não era o único que queria conhecer novamente o outro. Assim, combinaram sem demora, para a semana seguinte, um encontro num bar LGBT+ _friendly_ em Itaewon, bairro onde soube que Chanyeol morava e trabalhava.

O maior ainda sentiu a necessidade de justificar a demora, contando brevemente que seu grupo de teatro estava com uma peça marcada para estrear em apenas dois meses, e então só tinha as terças à noite livres. Ficou, ainda, preocupado que Baekhyun tivesse compromissos nesse dia, porém este respondeu que estava quase desempregado, logo não era um problema. Percebendo que Chanyeol demorou para responder, provavelmente pensando se deveria mostrar-se empático, disse que era brincadeira. Talvez a impressão que Chanyeol tinha de seu atual eu já estivesse manchada.

A semana pareceu arrastar-se para Baekhyun, ansioso pelo encontro. Não falaram-se mais, como se tivessem firmado um acordo mudo de que o certo era conversarem propriamente cara a cara.

No entanto, foi surpreendido quando um dia antes Chanyeol enviou uma mensagem perguntando se poderiam mudar de planos; se o encontro poderia acontecer na casa dele, pois tinha ganhado uma peça de muçarela de sua mãe, e por isso queria fazer pizzas. Baekhyun agradeceu pela primeira vez por aqueles aplicativos de mensagem existirem, pois se fosse numa ligação, com certeza gaguejaria.

Uma confraternização — preferia essa palavra a “encontro”, para evitar qualquer tipo de ilusão que viesse a ter — na casa de Chanyeol? Tinha em suas mãos a oportunidade de conhecer onde ele vivia, talvez até vê-lo cozinhando, um nível de intimidade que o próprio Baekhyun não tinha com muitas pessoas. Mas provavelmente o ator não possuía problemas com isso, uma vez que havia o convidado num tom muito casual.

Ao mesmo tempo, o que pulou mesmo de alegria foi seu estômago, lembrando-se de todas as marmitas feitas pelo Park que já havia provado, dez anos atrás. Junto dos restaurantes caros que Kyungsoo gostava de arrastá-lo quando ainda vivia na Coréia, aquelas marmitas haviam sido suas melhores experiências gastronômicas, e manteve isso em mente para dizer a Chanyeol quando se encontrassem.

Tentou não pensar muito profundamente sobre o assunto até o dia seguinte, mas como sempre, a partir do momento em que apertava Bolotinha num “até mais” para então ir até seu carro no estacionamento, os sinais da ansiedade começavam a se mostrar. O estômago doía e as mãos suavam frio sobre o volante durante o caminho não muito distante até o endereço enviado por Chanyeol mais cedo.

Tudo passou num instante, até que estivesse pisando sobre o capacho da casa de Chanyeol. Ele morava num conjunto de casas pequeninas enfiadas entre dois enormes prédios. Não parecia o local mais seguro do mundo, muito diferente do bairro residencial tradicional em que Baekhyun nascera e fora criado, mas as casinhas eram majoritariamente bem-cuidadas, inclusive a do ator, pintada de verde-claro e com um enfeite de vasinhos de flor do lado da campainha que acabara de tocar.

Prendeu a respiração quando a porta foi aberta e pôde vislumbrar um Chanyeol vestido casualmente, com uma camiseta preta, uma calça de moletom cinza, chinelos de pano e cabelos platinados recém-lavados que cobriam a testa. Ele lhe direcionou um sorriso grande, e era tão estranho, mas tão agradável poder finalmente vê-lo sem maquiagem pesada; o rosto sempre bonito e agora maduro.

Provavelmente olhou por tempo demais, um tanto fora de órbita.

— Baekhyun? Boa noite. Pode entrar, viu? — Foi quando percebeu que ele tinha até mesmo aberto espaço para que passasse pela porta.

— Ah, oi, boa noite, beleza — disse um pouco atropelado, passando pela porta tentando não parecer medonho. Ele estava com cheiro de shampoo de morango. Que fofo! Quis gritar. — Ah! Com licença.

— Fique à vontade e seja bem-vindo ao meu humilde lar. — Fechou a porta, observando o outro que passava o olhar pelo cômodo.

A sala era pequena como a de seu apartamento, mas bastante bem-arrumada. Os móveis pareciam novos e muito limpos, e se assustou quando sentiu algo passando por suas pernas. _Oh meu deus_ , Chanyeol não podia ficar mais perfeito… Ele também tinha um gato!

— Gato! — Abaixou-se entusiasmado sem demora. — Caramba, você também tem um gato… Que bonitão — elogiou, coçando o queixo do felino que era todo branco e tinha somente o rabo preto.

— Esse é o Freddie. Ele é muito folgado e aparecido, como pode ver. — Agachou-se junto ao menor, passando a mão pela coluna do gato que estava amando ser mimado. — Você também tem um, não? Sua foto de perfil é uma graça.

Baekhyun sorriu encabulado. Chanyeol referia-se à foto em que abraçava Bolotinha e a beijava. Gostava muito dela, e ficou feliz em saber que ele também.

— Sim, é a minha filha, Bolotinha. — Sorriu orgulhoso. — Ela é uma lady.

— Ela é toda felpuda, deve ser uma delícia de apertar — comentou, olhando para o rosto do mais velho com tanta atenção que este foi obrigado a encarar novamente só o gato, tentando disfarçar as bochechas que esquentavam.

— É sim, demais. A parte ruim é que ela solta pelo suficiente por três gatos. — Riram juntos, descontraídos.

Fez-se silêncio, enquanto ainda acariciavam o gato que já estava todo arreganhado e ronronando alto.

— Pode me dar uma ajudinha com as pizzas? Me atrasei um pouco, elas ainda nem foram pro forno — explicou o motivo do pedido, levantando-se do chão e estendendo uma mão para o Byun.

— Ah… Claro, sim. — Encarou a mão grande de dedos grossos, e viu que as unhas estavam pintadas de rosa com glitter. Aceitou a ajuda, levantando-se e ficando perto demais do mais alto. — Só não prometo que vou ser totalmente útil, sou terrível na cozinha apesar de tentar de vez em quando.

— Tudo bem, não precisa ser formado em gastronomia pra montar pizzas. — Chanyeol piscou, dirigindo-se até a cozinha, no cômodo do lado.

Baekhyun foi atrás e encontrou uma cozinha muito bonitinha. Tudo naquela casa parecia bastante bonitinho, desde a fachada, até os utensílios temáticos que estavam expostos. A chaleira elétrica da Hello Kitty e a panela de arroz do Doraemon eram especialmente adoráveis. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

— Cara… Sua cozinha é muito fofa! — elogiou, aí então passando o olhar pelos ingredientes sobre a pia de mármore, e uma massa aberta já com molho espalhado. O estômago roncou.

— Obrigado. Utensílios temáticos me deixam com mais vontade de cozinhar. — Sorriu orgulhoso de suas aquisições. Lavou as mãos e colocou o avental rosa-bebê e branco de gatinhos.

— Se isso te faz cozinhar melhor do que naquela época eu faço questão de te dar uma torradeira do LINE Friends de Natal.

— Você sempre usando esquemas sujos pra conseguir minha comida de graça. — Chanyeol riu, brincalhão.

— Dessa vez você até teria algumas vantagens. Pense bem!

— Também tive, naquelas vezes. Sua companhia… Nunca falei isso, mas gostava muito dela — falou num tom sério, porém terno. Viu na hora a expressão de Baekhyun passar de risonha à surpresa. — Acho que está na hora de eu ser honesto, não?

— Ah… Acho que sim — disse sem muito jeito. — Eu… Também gostava muito da sua, apesar de talvez não parecer.

— Você era bastante pentelho, não minto que muitas vezes quis te jogar pela janela. — Riu. — Mas é por ter sido tão insistente que acabamos naquela espécie de… amizade.

— Agradeça pela vida ter me cansado e assim eu não ter mais energia pra ser um pé no saco — comentou, observando Chanyeol cortando as rodelas de tomate habilmente. — Ei, no que eu ajudo?

— Pega aquele avental pendurado e descasca os ovos que estão no fogão, por favor — instruiu. — Então… a vida te cansou? — Retomou o assunto assim que viu o outro chegando ao seu lado, fazendo o que foi pedido.

— Bem… Negócios de família. É cansativo não gostar do que se faz, você entende bem. Pelo menos se livrou disso, não?

— Sim. Mas foi bastante desafiador chegar onde estou hoje — disse, dividindo a atenção com espalhar os ingredientes sobre a massa.

— O que… aconteceu depois que foi pra Europa estudar? — Era a pergunta que queria fazer desde que descobrira quem era Jolene Spell, e não conseguiu segurar a língua vendo uma oportunidade na sua cara. — Se for um assunto delicado, sei lá, não precisa falar não...

— Já foi mais delicado. Está tudo bem. — Sorriu. — Fui pra Londres assim que o ano letivo começou, em setembro. Foi bem difícil me ajustar lá, apesar de já falar inglês. As pessoas são bem preconceituosas com asiáticos no Ocidente. Apesar de tudo, com o tempo encontrei amigos, principalmente os que também não eram europeus. O pior mesmo foram as aulas da faculdade, eu não suportava estudar medicina. Tentei por alguns anos me forçar a seguir em frente, seguir o plano de todos pra mim. Era a King’s College, sabe? Como eu poderia fazer pouco disso? Meus pais orgulhosos, gastando uma nota pra eu estar lá… Ah, você pode colocar no forno essa aqui? Já está ligado.

— Claro, claro. — Fez o que foi pedido, esperando que o outro continuasse.

— Então… Eu odiava festas, mas um dia acabei sendo arrastado por uns amigos até um clube _drag_ bem famoso lá em Londres. É claro que foi amor à primeira vista… Acabei voltando lá muitas vezes mais, até que uma das _drag queens_ me adotou, e nasceu a Jolene Spell. Mas foi um processo complicado, porque eu estava o tempo todo tentando esconder esse meu lado, meu verdadeiro eu… E era bem foda. Me sentia o tempo todo infeliz, e por dividir o dormitório não podia nem mesmo passar um batom. E se encontrassem? O que falariam de mim? Mas tudo pareceu muito mais fácil e suportável quando passei a me montar lá, nos fundos daquele clube, na casa da minha mãe _drag_ e de outras colegas que fiz com o tempo.

Chanyeol fez uma pausa para colocar na panela vermelha de cerejas os legumes que refogaria para pôr sobre a outra massa que começara a abrir. Baekhyun o olhava com atenção, apoiado no balcão esperando novas instruções que não vieram logo.

— Dois anos depois que já estava lá, comecei a me questionar se realmente precisava me esconder de todos só pra agradar minha família e pessoas que eu nem me importava. Aí pensei muito nas suas palavras, as que falava pra mim no passado, e principalmente no que me disse da última vez, quando nos despedimos. — Sorriu, perdido em lembranças, olhando para o conteúdo da panela que mexia com a colher. — De início revelei pros meus amigos próximos, os primeiros de verdade que fiz na vida, e eles me acolheram muito bem. Isso só já me deu muita confiança. Passei a convidá-los pra verem as apresentações que comecei a fazer aos poucos. Eram bem ruins, mas eu me divertia cantando Lady Gaga e Mariah Carey. Só que é claro que os rumores se espalhariam… Começaram a comentar nas salas de medicina, e tudo piorou quando saiu uma foto. Diziam que eu era bicha e mulherzinha, que tinha ido estudar em Londres pra poder me vestir de mulher já que no meu país de origem as pessoas recebiam pena de morte se o fizessem. — Riu sem humor algum. — Podemos ver que as pessoas não estudavam muito, também.

— E… Eles chegaram a fazer algo a você? — perguntou preocupado.

— Nada físico, mas recebia olhares de repulsa e escárnio. Foi uma época complicada, tendo que lidar com isso e meus pais perguntando o motivo de minhas notas caírem cada vez mais. Eu não podia ficar na média, tinha que ser brilhante, o melhor. Então eu… simplesmente cansei de fingir tudo, mas ainda assim não conseguia dizer a verdade aos meus pais, não queria dar esse desgosto mesmo sabendo que eu nunca poderia mudar quem realmente sou. Disse a eles que não estava com saúde mental pra continuar na medicina, que exigia muito de mim, o que não era mentira, e que voltaria a estudar quando melhorasse. E… deu mais certo do que eu esperava, além de me permitir omitir a verdade por mais tempo. Aí, com apoio dos meus pais mesmo que sentindo muita culpa, eu fiz o que todo filho de burguês faz quando tem problemas na vida: viajei. Nessa época eu já tinha vinte e um anos e entendia melhor o mundo, mesmo que nem tanto. Ao menos sabia melhor o que queria.

— Uau, então viajou o mundo? Você… tem essa cara de quem conhece e sabe muita coisa. É… muito diferente do passado. Obviamente, haha. — Coçou a nuca, sem saber onde colocar as mãos ao ter a atenção do mais novo sobre si, sorrindo levemente.

— Não sei de muita coisa, na verdade. Viajei por seis meses. América do Sul, Europa, Ásia… Me inteirei sobre o cenário _drag_ em todos esses lugares, e foi muito divertido. Meu estilo _drag_ mudou muito, ficou mais refinado e ganhou mais referências. Conheci pessoas incríveis que vou levar para a vida… Mas chegou a hora de voltar para Londres e para a medicina. Foi quando precisei conversar com meus pais, sem esconder nada. Contei tudo: que me vestia de mulher desde que me entendia por gente, que odiava medicina e precisar ser o espelho deles, que… sou gay.

Ficou em silêncio enquanto abria a massa manualmente, com o rolo. Baekhyun achou que ele não falaria mais nada, que tivesse se arrependido de começar.

— E… Ahn, o que eles falaram? — perguntou com a voz mansa.

— O que pais tradicionais costumam falar pros filhos quando recebem essas revelações… _haha_. Fica pra sua imaginação as coisas escrotas que ouvi. — Suspirou, colocando mais força na massa que abria. — Eu tive que voltar pra Coréia e preferi sair de casa a ter que ficar na deles, mesmo que eles sempre estivessem fora, ocupados demais salvando vidas. Fui pra casa de um amigo que fiz na internet, também _drag_ , e além de tudo morava em Seul, o Jongin. Ele me ajudou muito, foi meu apoio até que eu achasse um lugar só meu alguns meses depois. Mas nesse tempo em que morei com ele, tive a ideia de seguir o que realmente parecia certo pra mim, e então fui atrás de um curso de Artes Cênicas. Só que eu precisava de dinheiro pra pagar e não podia contar com o dinheiro fácil dos meus pais. Então fui trabalhar pela primeira vez em 22 anos… foi um pouco difícil achar algo que pagasse bem o suficiente pra que eu pudesse bancar meu curso, um aluguel e os custos das minhas roupas e acessórios, aí acabei, em certa época, tendo três empregos simultâneos. Pode ir lavando a louça, por favor?

— Aham. — Olhou para a pilha de louças sobre a pia e pensou se Chanyeol por gostar de cozinhar tinha que lavar sempre tudo aquilo. Gostou de se sentir útil em poder livrá-lo daquilo, ao menos. — Mas ainda trabalha em tudo isso? É muita coisa!

— Não, não. Há uns três anos vivo só das gorjetas e do cachê das peças em que atuo. Não é uma renda muito regular, mas paga as contas e dá pra manter uns pequenos luxos às vezes.

— Lembrei que disse que sua mãe te mandou queijo. Quer dizer que voltou a falar com seus pais? Eles não te ajudam com grana? — perguntou curioso.

— Oh, você presta atenção mesmo. — Sorriu. Baekhyun quis dizer “é claro, é sobre você _duh_ ”, mas se conteve. — Não aceito ajuda e só falo com ela. Meu pai nunca mais quis saber de mim, mas ela tenta me entender, já foi até me ver num show, e sempre assiste às minhas peças. Vive dizendo que se arrepende de não ter me dado mais atenção enquanto eu crescia, então acho que é o jeito dela de compensar… Mas sempre penso que ela nunca acordaria pra isso se eu tivesse seguido o caminho que haviam determinado pra mim, então no fim tudo compensou. Eu sabia que teria perdas, de qualquer forma. Ao menos não perdi a mim mesmo.

Baekhyun sorriu com aquelas palavras que aqueceram seu peito, orgulhoso mais uma vez de Chanyeol e de tudo que ele havia conquistado.

— Me preocupei à toa todo esse tempo. — Riu soprado, sendo acompanhado.

A conversa seguiu descontraída, mais aleatória, sem tocar novamente em assuntos possivelmente sensíveis. A segunda pizza foi colocada no forno assim que a primeira ficou pronta, e a expressão faminta de Baekhyun foi suficiente para que Chanyeol terminasse rapidamente de arrumar a pequena mesa de jantar que ficava na sala.

Baekhyun recusou o vinho oferecido pelo maior, que parecia gostar de bebidas alcoólicas como a maioria das pessoas. Já sabia com o que o presentearia se mantivessem contato. Esperava que isso acontecesse. _O que havia de errado consigo?_ Já estava pensando em coisas futuras e duradouras envolvendo Chanyeol.

Mas todos esses pensamentos foram facilmente ignorados quando Chanyeol serviu-lhe um pedaço da pizza e deu a primeira garfada. Não foi capaz de tirar a cara do prato, só pensando em como parecia mal-educado e desesperado quando acabou e notou o olhar divertido do maior sobre si, mastigando calmamente o próprio pedaço.

— Aprovado? — Chanyeol perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

— Mais que isso, cara. Tá… Magnífico! — Os olhos brilharam e Chanyeol achou toda aquela reação muito adorável. Além disso, era sempre bom ter o ego massageado envolvendo coisas que fazia bem. Cozinhar com certeza era uma delas. — Esse molho de tomate é você quem fez? Tá diferente. Tá bom pra caralho!

— Sim, sim. Foi eu. — Sorriu, em seguida dando um gole em seu vinho. Não parava de sorrir desde que Baekhyun chegara. A companhia dele era gostosa como sempre, e não imaginava que se sentiria bem ao lado dele como no passado. — Posso passar a receita, se quiser.

— Nah, eu quero mesmo é vir comer aqui todo dia. — Notou depois que talvez tivesse forçado intimidade. — Quer dizer, se isso fosse o mundo ideal. Nossa, posso pegar mais um pedaço?! — Mudou de assunto.

Chanyeol apenas concordou, aparentemente levando as palavras de Baekhyun como brincadeira, para alívio deste. Passado o desespero inicial por comida do mais velho, conversaram superficialmente enquanto dividiam aquela refeição confortável. Por vezes o mais alto levantava para ver o ponto que a outra pizza estava. O Byun devorou uma inteira, deixando o Park boquiaberto, mas também feliz por ter feito a escolha certa em mudar os planos do encontro.

Chanyeol não deu nem mesmo tempo para Baekhyun se recuperar da comilança, já servindo a sobremesa que deixara pronta, um _cheesecake_ de limão. O mais velho aguentou dois pedaços. Preocuparia-se depois se Chanyeol o achava um glutão vergonhoso como no passado. Ele parecia ter parado de julgar pessoas que não se comportavam como se pertencessem à família real inglesa, mas observando suas maneiras à mesa e fazendo qualquer outra coisa, ainda havia classe. Desde a postura, a forma como segurava os talheres, sorvia o vinho da taça, até como sempre mantinha o queixo erguido. Era lindo, e não sabia que havia sentido falta daqueles modos pomposos.

Park Chanyeol era a pessoa mais bonita que conhecia, foi o que pensou no breve momento de devaneio durante um silêncio confortável que havia enquanto sentavam-se no sofá, tomando chá verde e assistindo a uma reprise de um episódio de Dragon Ball Z. Não conseguia prestar muita atenção na luta infinita entre Goku e Freeza quando o Park estava tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo.

Foi pego no flagra admirando o perfil principesco, e as bochechas coraram com o curvar sutil dos cantos dos lábios carnudos alheios. Num impulso, para não parecer que o encarava sem motivo, soltou a pergunta sobre a qual havia pensado algumas vezes.

— Por que “Jolene Spell”? Seu nome _drag_ … Tem algum significado especial?

— Tem sim, mas não é muito profundo… Sabe aquela canção da Dolly Parton, “Jolene”? Eu sempre quis ser como a Jolene da música, alguém que deixa todas as pessoas embasbacadas e aos meus pés. E “Spell”, bem, é como se a Jolene fosse o próprio feitiço… Faz sentido?

— Faz sim. Eu gostei, combina com seu estilo _drag_ mais… _femme fatale_. Realmente enfeitiça as pessoas — falou sério, tentando não corar.

— É o que costumam dizer. — Piscou. Olhou de relance para a televisão. — Ah, ele vai matar o Freeza agora!

Prestaram atenção em Goku finalmente derrotando o vilão, e enquanto o primeiro tentava fugir do planeta Namekusei, que ia explodir, foi a vez de Chanyeol perguntar algo que rondava sua mente.

— Pensou mesmo sobre mim nesses anos? — perguntou num tom baixo, quase sussurrado, como se não pudesse perturbar a soneca de Freddie. Recebeu um assentir um tanto avoado. — Eu também pensei sobre você, se tinha encontrado algo que gosta de fazer. Na verdade, não falou nada sobre si mesmo desde que chegou — disse mais para si próprio a última parte, buscando na mente se já haviam entrado em tal assunto. Baekhyun poderia até mesmo ser casado, ter filhos, e não ter comentado nada.

— Ah, não tem muita coisa interessante pra falar. Não viajei o mundo e nem fui rejeitado pela minha família. Ainda. — Deu de ombros.

— _Ainda?_ — Virou o corpo totalmente para o lado, observando atentamente Baekhyun enquanto permanecia segurando sua caneca de chá verde morno.

— É que… tô pensando em vender a loja de licores e isso faria meus pais terem um treco.

— Você não pareceu muito animado pra herdar ela na única vez em que falamos sobre isso. Disse que não pensava em nada melhor pra fazer. — “Ele _realmente_ lembra”, pensou Baekhyun, cada vez mais mexido por Chanyeol lembrar detalhes como aquele. Nem era uma informação interessante.

— Digamos que achei algo melhor… E que nunca gostei de trabalhar na loja. Apenas fiz o que esperavam de mim. — Deu de ombros.

— Éramos mais semelhantes do que parecia, não? Por que então insistiu tanto pra que eu… tirasse minha máscara e deixasse de ser um “bonitinho” se faz o mesmo pra não decepcionar sua família? — inquiriu, sério. — O que nos diferencia pra que não tome a mesma decisão que me incentivou a tomar?

O Byun ficou em silêncio, pensando nas respostas para as perguntas de Chanyeol. Sabia muito bem quais eram, mas falar em voz alta era como invocar a verdade, deixá-la exposta naquela pequena sala bonitinha.

Chanyeol esperou pacientemente pelas próximas palavras do mais velho.

— Porque sou covarde. Porque queria que o cara que eu gostava e tinha sonhos fosse feliz. Não tenho sonhos.

Foi observado por longos segundos, que pareceram minutos. Os olhos de Chanyeol passavam por todo seu rosto, ternos e sérios.

— Disse há pouco que achou algo melhor — lembrou. — Não é melhor do que se prender a algo que não suporta?

— Só se eu quiser passar fome. Não sou um escritor talentoso o suficiente pra largar tudo e só escrever — disse, olhando para as próprias mãos entrelaçadas no colo.

— Então você escreve, isso é incrível! — exclamou surpreso, até mesmo colocando a caneca de chá pela metade na mesinha de centro. — É ofensivo admitir que foi uma das últimas coisas que passou pela minha cabeça? Mas você sempre foi muito inteligente, e faz sentido afinal. Já tentou publicar?

— Não, nunca. Eu escrevo por hobby. É o que me mantém são. — Deu um sorrisinho, voltando a olhar o maior de lado. — Mas já pensei algumas vezes em como seria publicar.

— Já é um começo, viu? — Soou animado. — Eu não achava possível viver somente da minha arte, também. Ainda me acho sortudo pelas pessoas gostarem, porque não imaginava que tomaria essa proporção. A gente nunca sabe, Baekhyun, nunca. Fui muito motivado por tudo que me falou pra tomar algumas decisões, já que “o importante é ser você, mesmo que seja bizarro”. Esse meio que se tornou meu mantra.

— Seu… mantra? — perguntou. Tentava digerir o que Chanyeol acabara de revelar. Mesmo que ele tivesse dito coisas sugestivas antes, nada era como ouvir com todas as palavras que influenciou de forma boa nas decisões importantes dele.

— Sim. — Exibia um sorriso com todos os dentes perfeitamente alinhados. — Então, acho que deveria me escutar, e consequentemente escutar a si mesmo. Vai ser difícil, é claro, mas não precisa ser estranho ou bizarro sozinho. Seremos os dois assim.

— Eu… Talvez — respondeu encabulado. — Obrigado, Chanyeol.

— Disponha, Baekhyun. — Voltou a pegar a caneca, fazendo um bico ao notar que o chá já estava frio. Lembrou-se de algo e olhou o outro novamente. — Então, sobre o que escreve?

Não perceberam a hora passar em meio a tantos assuntos que surgiam. Conversavam sobre os últimos dez anos, e notaram que era impossível tratar de tudo numa noite bem em meio à semana. Assim, prometeram se encontrar mais vezes, sem duvidar que fariam mesmo aquilo, tão proveitoso havia sido.

Baekhyun só notou que era tarde demais quando começou a passar Tom e Jerry. Quando tinha insônia, sabia que as duas horas da manhã haviam chegado por causa do desenho.

Mesmo assim, ambos estavam um tanto relutantes em se despedirem, já na porta.

— Então… até a próxima. Você tem meu número. — Sorriu sem jeito o Byun.

— Tenho. Vou te ligar — garantiu.

— É… Então… Boa noite. — Despediu-se, mas não moveram um músculo para se afastarem.

Os olhares não desviavam um do outro, e talvez estivessem perto demais. Não era incômodo para Baekhyun olhar para cima, para o rosto perfeito que lhe observava tão carinhosamente. Mirou os lábios cheios à sua frente, ato que não passou despercebido pelo mais alto, que esboçou um sorriso satisfeito.

Tão hipnotizado estava, Baekhyun só notou a aproximação exagerada quando os lábios se encontraram suavemente. Esperou tanto por aquilo desde o começo da noite que deve ter parecido bastante desesperado quando enlaçou os braços pelo pescoço do maior, mas naquele ponto já não se importava. Estava beijando a única pessoa por quem se apaixonou de verdade pela segunda vez, confirmando para si mesmo que o sentimento nunca morrera.

Chanyeol soltou a maçaneta e abraçou firme a cintura do mais baixo, que arfou no beijo superficial em que as bocas se reconheciam depois de tantos anos.

Por muito tempo não pensara em Baekhyun com nada além de carinho. Não sabia se era o mesmo sentimento de antes, mas a atração estava ali, clara, desde que o reencontrara depois do show. Parecia errado que não o beijasse quando ele fazia aquela expressão tão convidativa e não desviava os olhos de seus lábios, como se fossem um doce na vitrine.

Baekhyun tomou a iniciativa de chupar o lábio inferior do maior, mas não passaram disso. Esfregavam as bocas em meio a suspiros e davam selinhos saudosos. A posição era a mesma do primeiro beijo, na adolescência, mas dessa vez não havia o receio de que fossem pegos no flagra. Tinham agora todo o tempo do mundo, mas o usariam da forma certa, sem precipitação.

Por isso, Baekhyun afastou-se suavemente, depois de espalhar selinhos pela boca e bochechas do mais alto, acariciando a nuca.

— É melhor eu ir mesmo dessa vez. — Riram juntos da relutância em se soltarem. — Aliás, só pra confirmar, você não é comprometido, é?

— Não, é claro que não. Você é? — Chanyeol perguntou curioso, os lábios inchados formando um bico confuso, pois havia simplesmente assumido que o mais velho era solteiro.

— Também não. Então não preciso ter medo de beijar a boca da _drag queen_ mais estupenda de Seul, Jolene Spell. Espero que nenhum fã seu me descubra — brincou, sem que ainda se soltassem.

— Ah, eles são muito respeitosos, não precisa ter medo. — Piscou. — Mas precisa provar que merece ela, se quiser algo mais…

— Como uma princesa, é? Vou manter isso em mente. — Beijou-o mais uma vez e finalmente tiveram a coragem de se afastar. — Não esqueci do seu convite sobre sermos bizarros juntos.

— Eu falei sério… Quem sabe? — Sorriu de canto, abrindo finalmente a porta.

— É. Quem sabe? — Recebeu uma carícia breve na bochecha antes de passar pelo batente, porta afora. Virou-se para o mais novo, acenando. — Até logo, espero.

— Vá com cuidado, Baekhyun. Até logo. — Acenou de volta, com as costas largas encostadas no batente.

Observando o mais velho entrar no próprio carro do outro lado da rua e ir embora, Chanyeol pensou que só pudera encontrar novamente Baekhyun por ter acreditado nas palavras dele mesmo por tantos anos.

E esperava que ele fizesse o mesmo, pois não há nada mais libertador do que ser você mesmo (mesmo que seja bizarro).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foi minha primeira vez escrevendo com personagens adolescentes, então a insegurança foi grandona, mas também foi uma experiência bacana. Provavelmente vem aí um extra, então quem gostou fique de olho!!
> 
> Espero que tenha sido proveitoso de alguma forma pra quem chegou até aqui!
> 
> Não que seja super interessante, mas meu twitter é @/jojoestar666


End file.
